


Send Me the Moon

by heatherfield



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 51,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherfield/pseuds/heatherfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archie and Ruby were friends in Storybrooke, and Red and Jiminy were friends in the Enchanted Forest, but what happens when the curse is broken and these identities collide? As they help each other deal with new troubles in Storybrooke, the two discover they have more in common than they thought. Takes place during season 2 and mostly fits into canon events. RedCricket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awakenings

“Ruby, come on, we need to get going if we’re going to have time to visit the hospital!” Granny called, her voice bouncing off the diner’s grey-green and white linoleum tiles. The older woman leaned against the counter as she buttoned up her brown felted coat.

“I’m here, I’m here,” Ruby panted as she swept through the back doorway to greet her grandmother. “Have you heard anything more from Emma about Henry?”

Granny stopped partway through her buttons and gawked. “You’re not going in that are you?”

Ruby gave her a hurt look. “What’s wrong with this?” She thought she’d been dressing more appropriately lately. Today was a basic black three-quarter sleeve t-shirt and skinny burgundy pants tucked inside boots instead of her usual heels. Aside from being secretly pleased at garnering more approval than she was used to, Ruby was done with the chafing and chills of miniskirts and cropped tops.

“No, I only mean, it’s freezing out there. You need more than that thin shirt is all.”

Ruby pivoted around to snatch her fur shawl off the counter. The softness felt so cozy and warm that she was always drawn to a touch of fur in her accessories. She just made sure it was always fake, or really vintage.

As they left the diner, Ruby clicked the front door shut and Granny pulled on her black gloves.

They started down the Storybrooke street when a sudden blast of wind radiated through the town. It took Ruby’s breath away, and she barely had time to realize it came from the direction of the hospital before memories gushed over her, almost drowning her. She couldn’t focus on any one in particular, they came so fast. Like jumping into a cold lake, but warm like soothing bathwater. All at once, she couldn’t breathe as she took in the first gulp of truly fresh air—the rejuvenating shock of one deprived for so long.

“Granny!” Ruby clutched her fur around her as she turned to see if the woman beside her felt it too. But this woman wasn’t just Granny who ran the diner and Bed & Breakfast. This was Granny, the woman who had raised her in their little cabin in the woods. Granny, who had made Ruby her first blood-red cloak when she was thirteen. Granny, who had mastered the crossbow, and heaven help anyone who gave her a reason to use it.

“Red!” her grandmother beamed back with eyes wide but joyful. They fell into each other’s arms and held tight as if they had been reunited after an agonizing separation instead of living and fighting together for the last twenty-eight years. How could you miss something you couldn’t even remember? And yet it felt so good to hear that name fall from her grandmother’s lips after all this time. They were finally _home_ with each other, without knowing they’d been searching for it all along.

Granny’s hands cupped Ruby’s face as grandmother searched granddaughter. Both women studied each other as if to memorize every detail, eyes glistening. Their quiet reunion broke when out of the corner of her eye Ruby noticed the dark purple cloud racing towards them as it enveloped the town. The two women clung to each other, forehead touching forehead, eyes shut as they braced for what the fog brought. When it passed with far less fury than it threatened, they slowly open their eyes to see what damage had been wrought.

The streets looked the same, save for the commotion of people gathered, and they turned to see Snow and Charming, blinking back tears.

Snow and Charming _._ Not David and Mary Margaret, but _Snow and Charming!_ The prince and princess with whom they’d served and fought… and prepared for this very moment! There were no precise thoughts, but feelings of what had happened, identities just _known_ as friends rushed to embrace friends. Charming wrapped his arms around Granny while Red and Snow clung to each other in bosom friendship that had finally been restored. Ruby felt she would burst with happiness, and about a million other emotions that couldn’t be named as they continued to flood through her every pore. The two women finally pulled back, and Ruby knew her own grin was reflected in Mary Margaret’s. Ruby then hugged David as Granny hugged their dear princess.

Ruby watched as Snow then met the seven dwarves. It was almost too much, and Ruby choked on a hiccup that threatened to overflow into tears. To see Snow reunite with the dwarves, a tangle of arms as they squeezed in the biggest of group hugs, was almost like partaking in her own family reunion. Their council of the round table, their family, had been reunited. The curse was broken!

But nothing could compare to seeing Charming and Snow reunite with their daughter. _Emma._

Ruby had never even seen the baby. She remembered when Snow told her that they were expecting, her face aglow with the excitement of a mother-to-be who had dreamed of this moment with her whole heart. Even then, though, the joy was clouded by a persistent uneasiness that haunted Snow, as if she knew that their happy ending was not yet certain—that someone would try to take it away.

Ruby gripped her grandmother’s hands as they watched the Charmings’ reunion that was twenty-eight years in the making. To finally get your happy ending, after so much pain. Okay, nevermind her grandmother, Snow and Charming, and the dwarves—this might be the moment she was about to lose control. Her eyes brimmed with tears and she could feel her nose stinging and her cheeks tighten. _Not now. You can’t cry now._

Just then, Henry walked up towards the growing group. _Henry!_ Their grandson. Snow has a grandson?! _Snow has a grandson!_

Ruby squeezed her grandmother’s hand and whispered in her ear, “I’ll be right back.” Granny nodded her understanding as Ruby rushed off to find a quiet corner to collect herself. She wasn’t usually one to be overcome by emotion, but over twenty-eight years of history and double-identities—nevermind seeing your best friend reunite with her soul-mate, grown daughter, and grandson—was a lot for anyone to take in.

Behind a hedge, Ruby bent over with her hands on her knees and drew in a deep breath, her eyes closed. The blackness and the quiet felt good after the sensory overload of the last few minutes. Was it really only a few minutes? Only moments ago, was she really just Ruby, the waitress whom no one took seriously? It felt like she’d lived whole lifetimes.

“Ru—I-I mean, Red…?” a soft voice called her back from her reflections as Ruby opened her eyes with a start and sprung up.

“Archie!” Ruby exclaimed with a gasp as she threw her arms around her friend and drew him close. Her face smushed against his jacket and his zipper pressed into her cheek, but his strong shoulders felt reassuring under her embrace. Sturdy and steady.

Archie slowly wrapped his arms around her furry shawl, her long dark hair silky under his hands. Her head was pressed up against his, with her hair brushed against his cheek. He held the embrace, one hand flat against the soft fur she was wearing, the other in a fist around the wooden curve of his umbrella handle. The stick of the closed umbrella rested straight down Ruby’s back, but he couldn’t shift the awkward object without disturbing her, so he left it alone and focused on being what comfort he could. Her shoulders started to shudder—was she crying?

“Ruby, are you okay?” he asked softly. He didn’t want to startle her, and given their proximity, he whispered into her ear. Ruby pulled back with a sigh and ran her index fingers under her lower eyelids.

 “Yes, I’m fine. Just… Jiminy!” Ruby’s hand flung to her mouth as her eyes widened. Then a snort escaped followed by nervous giggling as her cheeks flushed.  “I’m so sorry. I don’t know what’s up with me. But you’re—a _man!”_

Archie flushed as he spread his hands open before him, palms up. “A-as you see me, as I have been for the last twenty-eight years.”

“You know what I mean. I mean, I think I’ve only known you as a cricket. But now I know you as Archie. I mean…” Ruby broke from his gaze and stared at the pavement. _What did she mean?_

Archie stepped forward to close the distance between them. “It’s okay. It’s a lot to take in. The human mind has the ability to cope with an amazing amount of information and stimuli. It might just show its process in funny ways.”

Ruby glanced up. “I know. I just needed a moment.” She felt the corners of her mouth turn upwards to convey her gratitude. “Thanks.”

He smiled back. It had the power to warm her through, his smile that brightened his whole face and crinkled his eyes, and made her feel that everything would be okay. The same smile that she saw almost every day at the diner.

The curse hadn’t taken that away.

_Maybe the curse let me get to know Archie more_.

Ruby brushed the thought away as quickly as it had come. “Oh! Have you seen anyone else? Snow and Charming and the dwarves…” She was already backing up slowly to the group, only a few feet away but entirely caught up in a new problem. At the same time, grumblings of another crowd grew behind them.

“Wait, Ruby, I have to find out what’s going on over here,” Archie implored her to let him go. As if he wanted to make sure she was okay before he left.

Odd, Ruby noted, but nodded to him, and Archie turned and ran towards the crowd, umbrella in hand. Something was urgent. Ruby turned in the opposite direction and returned to her grandmother, hugging her arm with raised eyebrows at the commotion that had started with Mother Superior’s—Blue’s—arrival.

“Magic has returned,” Granny whispered. “That’s what the smoke was.” Ruby’s eyes widened. She couldn’t grasp all that that meant, not right away, but the tightening in her stomach told her it wasn’t good.

Life in Storybrooke was going to be very different.


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the first day of the curse being broken, Ruby's memories hit her with full force. Takes place during/after episode 2.01 "Broken."

It felt like days later when Ruby and Granny finally returned home to their little apartment on the top floor of the B&B. Ruby flopped on the sofa and kicked off her shoes, not even bothering to head to her bed before she closed her eyes, lost in thought.

That afternoon had seen Archie help David and Snow stop the angry mob that was calling for Regina’s blood on her front stoop. The crowd was led by—surprise, surprise—Doctor Whale. Come to think of it, she didn’t recognize him like she did most of the people of Storybrooke. Who was he?

She and Granny somehow ended up near the front of the mob, as they had followed Archie and the Charmings to the mayor’s mansion. The crowd grew with seething anger, ebbing with an energy all its own, and Ruby ended up pressed against Archie and his reliable jacket and sweater-vest, and she gripped his arm for support. While everyone around them fed their frustrations, becoming one beast instead of a group of level-headed diner customers, Archie was willing them to believe David’s and Mary Margaret’s words of reason as he nodded in time with their speech, fists clenched. The crowd finally agreed to have Regina locked up in the sheriff’s office cell before begrudgingly returning to their homes.

On the one hand, it was easy to see why people were so upset. Over twenty-eight years of imprisonment, as well as the years of her abuse before the curse, was a lot to handle all at once. But to see how quickly everyone turned into a bloodthirsty mob? They were missing the pitchforks, sure, but Ruby shivered to think what else might cause them to channel their anger so quickly, to be so intently focused on eliminating another being whom you’d passed on the street the day before.

Okay, so no one had really exchanged pleasantries with Regina in their cursed state. It actually explained a lot to know their mayor was actually the Evil Queen. Like why she was so possessive of her apple tree.

Or why Mary Margaret always avoided the apple pie special at the diner.

Ruby shifted her position on the couch, bringing her arm up behind her head, eyes still closed. Funny how it was the thoughts of the past few hours, and not her previous life back in the Enchanted Forest, that flew threw her mind.

She was grateful that there were people who would resist such a mob. Archie was the first to stand up for doing the right thing, Ruby remembered with a smirk as she thought of the little cricket who could be a bit of a goody-two-shoes. Today he refused to let anyone think that Regina should be killed. After how much Madame Mayor bullied Archie during the curse, she sure didn’t deserve his protection, but that was proof of what a great guy he was.

He wasn’t as dramatically persuasive as Snow or Charming, but he was definitely the instigator of the rescue today. There were so few that cared enough to actively protect Regina, even if they didn’t wish her dead.

Ruby’s concerns then flitted to Henry. Poor Henry. How on earth did he end up with family on both sides of this epic struggle? All things considered, he was a pretty well-adjusted kid. He took it all in stride when Ruby brought him to the diner for some ice cream while his mom and grandparents dealt with Rumplestiltskin. (Now _that_ was a funny sentence!) In truth, Henry was riding the adrenaline of the last twelve hours of being proven right all along. Who would’ve thought that a ten-year-old kid would have had enough faith to save an entire town? He wasn’t so much concerned about being right, however, as he was reveling in his newfound family.

Ruby and Henry spent the afternoon poring over his book as he talked a mile-a-minute about everybody’s story, and he only paused for breath when he couldn’t figure out who someone was and needed Ruby’s opinion. Ruby had heard bits and pieces of his theories—it was almost impossible to escape them in the small town—but now she saw these tales with fresh eyes. Storybrooke wasn’t a perfect parallel for his book, so there were still a few unanswered identities. What was it that the book said about her, again? What about Leroy and the dwarves? Or Whale? Or Archie—that is, Jiminy. As a cricket. Even though Enchanted Forest Red should know better, Storybrooke Ruby didn’t fail to see the humour of their resident psychiatrist as an insect. She thought she preferred the man.

“Red!” Granny called down the hall. “You’d best get to bed. There’s going to be a lot to do to sort this town out tomorrow.”

Ruby turned over to her side, eyes still closed, feet hanging off the far arm as she stretched her lean frame along the cushions. “Mmmhmm…” she moaned in response. It was harder to open her eyes than she’d thought.

She finally fought her body and willed herself down the hallway to her bedroom before ending up in a heap on top of her patchwork quilt. Her foggy last thought was how she didn’t realize how divine twenty-first century mattresses really were before she drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

“Ruby! _Red!_ ” a distant voice got louder and louder as Ruby felt the firm grip and a gentle shake bring her back to her spindle bed, with Granny’s concerned expression looming over her. Ruby blinked back tears and sat up, shivering from the cold sweat her dreams had caused. Her hands were icy as Granny clasped them in her own, the older woman’s touch warm and soft. Ruby searched Granny’s eyes as fear gripped her heart, struggling to make sense of what had taken hold of her.

“Peter,” Ruby breathed. “It was Peter. I killed him. I—”

“Shhhhhh,” Granny soothed, moving one hand up to Ruby’s face to brush her tousled hair away from her eyes, smoothing her brow before tucking the strands behind her ear. “It was only a dream.”

Ruby brought a hand to her mouth, still feeling the warm blood that stuck to her fur and fangs. It was just a dream. But it wasn’t _just_ a dream.

“Oh, Granny,” Ruby implored, begging her grandmother to contradict her memories of the past, to tell her it wasn’t true. But it was. And it felt so much more real than it had in a long time.

Ruby collapsed into her grandmother’s embrace as the familiar hands comforted—one hugging her tightly while the other stroked the girl’s dark brown locks streaked with red. With her eyes shut, Ruby could almost pretend they were back in the cabin beside a cozy fire and Granny was helping her forget her childhood nightmares. She choked back sobs and silently let her tears fall, streaking her cheeks and soaking the older woman’s flannel-clad shoulder.

“I’m so sorry, love,” Granny soothed. “It’s okay. It’s okay.” The words fell in time to the strokes that drove the fears away with each beat. Ruby’s hands clasped the arm wrapped around her and squeezed in appreciation.

They hadn’t occurred to her during the daylight, the dark secrets of her past. She knew she couldn’t blame herself—Granny had told her that, over and over, back in the Enchanted Forest. But it was hard to believe in the still, suffocating darkness of the night when the memories assaulted her in fresh waves while her defenses were down in sleep.

When Ruby’s breathing became even, Granny asked, “Would you like a cup of cocoa, love?” Ruby smiled at the offering of her childhood treat, a happiness warming her at her grandmother’s attempt to comfort, rather than Ruby’s desire for anything sweet.

She sat back and replied, “No, Granny, I’m fine. I will be fine,” she added at her grandmother’s raised eyebrows. “You should go back to bed. We’re both exhausted.”

Granny didn’t move for a moment, but slowly raised herself off the bed, and then stood in the doorframe, hesitant to leave. “Really!” Ruby raised her voice to feign confidence. Her poor grandmother shouldn’t have to baby a grown woman from ridiculous nightmares. Even though Ruby loved her for it. “Thank you.”

“I’m just in the other room, girly. Get as good a night’s sleep as you can.” Granny came back to the bed and kissed Ruby’s forehead before turning around and slipping out the door.

“You too,” Ruby whispered and closed her eyes, determined to keep any ghoulish thoughts away.


	3. Royal Council, Town Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby joins the reunited "royal council" to help the town deal with the aftermath of the curse being broken, and realizes how she relies on Archie. Takes place during episode 2.02 "We Are Both".

With the curse broken and her memories restored, that night was one of the worst sleeps Ruby had ever had in Storybrooke.   _So much for the comforts of modern mattresses_ , she thought as she scrambled to change into some clean clothes. Her eyelids felt heavy and her head ached as she threw on a white lace tank and searched for some jeans. The only clean thing she could find was her jean shorts, so she threw some leggings on underneath to protect from any chill. A bit of mascara and concealer to hide the evidence of her restless night, a quick run of her brush through her hair, and she was ready. The less time alone with her thoughts the better.

What was it that Archie had said? _The human mind copes with an amazing amount of information in funny ways._ She’d rather it didn’t create such lifelike nightmares. It was hard enough to cope with her past in the truth of daylight, but to have to remember when the lies were hardest to resist—it wasn’t fair.

A note from Granny greeted her on the their small kitchen counter. “Meet me at the diner— Love,” in her grandmother’s scratch that revealed her haste. Ruby vaguely recalled Granny mentioning lots to be done today. The aroma of coffee hung deliciously thick in the air and she could smell it three floors up as if it was in the next room. Odd. And was that bacon? She snatched a black leather jacket from the coat rack and rushed off to see how she could help.

But first— _coffee_. When Ruby entered the diner she made a beeline for the pot behind the counter. After she poured the dark liquid into the white mug, she looked around to take in who had joined in the mission. Ruby felt cheered as she realized their royal council was back in action. Well, partly. David and Snow were missing, as was Marco. Er, Geppetto. The dwarves were all squished into a booth, heads together over their breakfasts of bacon and eggs. Blue sat on a stool on the other side of the counter, holding her mug by the handle between her thumb and index finger. _Earl grey tea with a spoonful of sugar and a dash of milk_ , Ruby automatically recited to herself. Archie was beside Blue, his right hand wrapped around his mug of strong, black coffee, elbows resting on the counter. The shadowed skin under his eyes looked puffy, proof that he needed rejuvenation as much as Ruby did.

“Would you like a top-up, Doctor Hopper?” Ruby asked with as cheerful a tone as she could muster so early, the coffee pot still in her grip.

“Good morning, Ruby,” Archie grinned back with his usual warmth, despite his tired eyes. It was easy to return such a genuine smile, and Ruby was glad to note that some things hadn’t changed as she filled the mug he held out for her.

“Blue, I mean, Mother Superior, can I get you anything?” Ruby asked as she moved onto the next customer, mindful of her duties.

“No, thank you, Ruby,” Blue replied with a polite smile and a shake of her head.

Food was basic this morning, though for some, bacon and eggs weren’t the quickest morning nourishment. Granny couldn’t let anyone go hungry, though, and she insisted that cold cereal and milk was not enough.

“Red, there you are,” the matriarch called as she came in from the back kitchen. She held a warming tray of the last batch of breakfast. Ruby grabbed the tray carefully by the handles—experience had taught her the price of hastiness around here, with enough burns and scrapes as reminders—and placed it gingerly on the counter.

“I’m sorry I’m late,” Ruby apologized to Granny as she removed the lid and grabbed a piece of bacon to chew on as she worked.

Granny shook her head. “No, no, you’re just in time. I’m surprised you didn’t sleep in.”

Ruby didn’t want to admit how little she’d slept the night before or how much she’d rather be around people than give her mind a chance to wander by herself. It was all good for someone like Blue or Archie to remember their past—the pinnacles of morality—but Ruby’s history was far too messy to deal with in a few minutes and be on her merry way. She was not only a waitress, easily ignored, but also a powerful wolf—who else had to deal with that?

Granny handed her a plate and nodded to the stools at the other side of the counter. Ruby knew better than to argue and was relieved to have a chance to sit down and eat. Smelling the bacon, she realized how ravenous she was, and all this protein looked _good_.

She plopped down beside Archie on the red cushioned vinyl, digging into her food in between gulps of coffee. “Rough night?” Archie asked, nodding to her plate that was already half empty.

Ruby nodded, mouth full. She tried to swallow quickly and mumbled, “Rough twenty-four hours.” She could feel her cheeks flush as she realized that Archie had already seen evidence of that with her crying-and-laughing spell yesterday.

He didn’t let on that there was anything to be embarrassed about and just smiled. “I know what you mean,” he replied after taking a sip of coffee. “I-I’m still coming to grips with everything myself.”

Ruby was about to disagree but she could tell his night hadn’t been much easier than hers. Most people would see a cheerful man, but Ruby could tell he was not entirely himself. Shadowed eyes, frame slightly hunched over the counter, mug always in his grip with constant swallows of liquid caffeine. The contents of the good doctor’s cup were not usually so dark.

“Alright, grab the last of whatever you want for breakfast,” Granny declared, standing behind the pile of eggs and bacon, spatula in hand. “We, as the royal council, need to head to the town square to help our prince today. He’s got enough on his plate without having to worry about the townsfolk, too.”

“What?” Ruby asked with frantic glances between Granny and Archie and back again. Something was wrong.

Archie shifted on his stool to face Ruby with his tall frame. “Emma and Mary Margaret disappeared at the town hall last night. Something with Rumplestiltskin led to Regina, but I don’t know all the details.”

“Disappeared?!”

Archie licked his lips, careful with his words. “Somehow Mary Margaret and Emma fell through Jefferson’s hat into another world. It closed quickly, so David is looking for a way to get to them.”

Ruby’s hand instinctively grabbed Archie’s, her mouth dry. “When did this happen? Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

“I only found out myself this morning, and I knew you’d find out soon enough,” Granny said, leaning over the counter, her words meant for only Archie and Ruby. “There’s not much we can do for them except keep what order we can in Storybrooke so David—Prince James—doesn’t have to waste time keeping the peace. I’m sure he’ll be at the town square soon, so we’d best get there quickly.”

Ruby barely realized that Granny used the wrong moniker for their prince when Archie squeezed her hand. She could feel his soft skin, save for a callous on the outside of his index finger, and the steady but gentle grip was just enough strength to convince Ruby that things might be okay.

 

* * *

 

 

Once the team got to the town square, Ruby realized how panicked the citizens of Storybrooke truly were. People crowded every corner, moved every which way, searching for lost loved ones as they tried to make sense of this new world. Ruby was glad for the distraction from the fact that two of her friends were lost in an unknown land, and she began to organize others into different areas of the square to serve each need.

Archie threw himself into his work, Ruby noted, using his talents as both conscience and psychiatrist to help those who struggled with the emotional toll of the change. Blue set up the supplies tent, handing out blankets and other necessities, though there never seemed to be enough. Granny darted back and forth from the diner with what food she could scrounge up that didn’t require much preparation. Ruby wasn’t sure where the dwarves had gone, but she assumed they were setting up the cots at the school. 

A lump caught in Ruby’s throat when she saw Marco by the “Missing Persons” board as he pinned up a drawing of his little boy. She didn’t have time to dwell on his plight, however, when there were so many people that needed help, and she had a job to do. She summoned up her strength and again announced where one could go for each service, hoping she sounded more assured than the knots in her stomach threatened to betray.

As hard as the new royal council (town council?) worked to keep everyone calm, anxiety bubbled amongst the throngs of citizens, threatening to spill over into full-blown panic. Aside from individual worries, everyone wanted to know where Rumplestiltskin was, or what Regina might do. Ruby could sense the fear growing as it laced everyone’s expressions, and she hated that she felt so powerless to help. Where was David?

When their prince finally did arrive, his presence resulted in more turmoil rather than less. David was more focused on discovering an alternate portal than leading his people, and Ruby’s heart sank that he was not here to announce his plan. The worst part was Leroy’s bombshell—anyone who crossed the town line would revert back to their cursed selves, permanently. Ruby’s breath caught in her throat.

Everyone was trapped.

Ruby watched David’s back as he left the town square, and she could feel the knots in her stomach tighten as her clenched fists dug her nails into her palms. For a moment she couldn’t hear the roars of the crowd as she stood frozen in place. _That’s it?_ Finally, she turned around to see panic mirrored in every face, and she knew she had to help. Or at least try.

“Everyone!” Ruby yelled, but no one noticed. She stood up on a nearby bench. “People!” When still nobody noticed, Ruby put two fingers in her mouth and let out a piercing whistle. “Hey!” Silence fell. As all faces turned towards her, she noticed Archie, with his red hair and glasses, standing by Geppetto, Archie’s mouth open in surprise. Her stomach settled only a touch when he gave her a nod, but without his trademark smile. Was he as worried as everyone else?

Ruby took a deep breath and continued. “You heard our prince. We’ll meet here in two hours, and then we’ll know exactly what to do. _Until then—_ ” she emphasized as the people threatened to return to their panic, “until then, we’ll focus on what we can do now. If you are able, it’s probably best to return home for lunch. If you cannot, then Granny and I will provide food here. The stations will remain open if you need supplies or counseling, but if not, please consider leaving the premises so we can serve those who need it most.” Ruby paused and realized she was twisting her hands together. “And, um, we’ll see you here in two hours. Thank you.”

As Ruby stepped down, she thought the buzz of the crowd became quieter and less chaotic than before. Some people left the square, while others lined up at the different stations under tents. Other townsfolk found a bench to sit on, or a secluded spot under a tree, with somber expressions or closed eyes. Ruby scanned the crowds to look for Archie, but his red hair was nowhere to be found. _Odd_. The knots in her stomach tightened again, and Ruby didn’t realize she had found his steady presence comforting until it was no longer there.

The next person Ruby searched for was Granny, with her next goal in mind: if there was one thing she could do, it was feed people to help them forget their problems.

It was going to be a long two hours.


	4. Archie's Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day of battling regrets both new and old, Archie finds himself at the diner with Ruby. Takes place after episode 2.02 "We Are Both".

The day proved to be filled with many more long hours. Ruby pondered its events as she helped Granny tidy up the diner that night. It had been closed all day, but bringing the food to the town centre left messy evidence of a hard day’s work. It was nice to be left alone after the chaos of the day, when Granny went up to bed and Ruby insisted she would only be another five minutes. Her hands needed the busy-work, in truth, and her mind had enough to focus on with the last eighteen hours that it didn’t stray to her farther history.

First, fear grew inside the town hall as David’s two-hour mark drew near. Granny wasn’t any help as she clung to her crossbow. Leroy paced up and down the centre aisle while Marco wrung his hat. Even Archie looked worried when he returned Ruby’s nervous smile with a half-hearted attempt that didn’t crinkle his eyes. Ruby prayed these did not bode as ill omens.

As bad as she feared it might be, the reality was much worse. The town meeting was held sans prince, with the addition of an evil queen and her magic. Ruby felt sick when she thought of Regina throwing Archie and Leroy back with such force. It was bad enough to hurt Leroy, but at least he was tough enough to take it. Archie was the nicest guy in town and always saw the best in others, a sensitive soul who would never fight anyone. How _dare_ she? The memory was enough to bring a growl to the back of Ruby’s throat. All to steal Henry away with her…

Ruby realized she was scrubbing the interior of the warming pan with such vigour that her hands began to chafe in the rubber gloves. Any grease stuck to the metal corners had disappeared long ago in the soapy water, now warm rather than hot. Ruby sighed as she placed the last dish on the counter to dry and emptied the sink, ready to move to the counters in the main dining area. Her thoughts returned to the day’s events as she continued her familiar routine on autopilot, washcloth in hand.

The situation was desperate when Ruby all but ambushed David and forced him to save the town from themselves. It was an odd day indeed when Prince Charming needed rescue interference from the Big Bad Wolf, but there it was: Ruby riding with David to the town line, his pick-up truck standing in for his noble steed. Ruby couldn’t believe how many people wanted to leave everything behind, including the last man in Storybrooke she ever thought would be struck by panic—Archie Hopper. A sadness that Ruby couldn’t quite place, akin to betrayal, flooded over her when she saw the redhead get out of his car, insisting they let him pass. Ruby shook her head at the memory. _No. It’s all okay._ David saved the day in the end, and nobody lost their memories.

A tap at the door brought Ruby’s attention back to the diner, and she looked up to see the good doctor himself peering in the glass with Pongo at his side. She could already sense him, his scent of musk mixed with earthy sweetness, like something familiar she couldn’t quite place. His curls looked disheveled, almost wild, and his tie was loosened and pulled out from his sweater vest. Ruby rushed to let him in.

 

* * *

 

“Archie!” the young woman’s voice greeted, eyes wide that revealed her surprise at his arrival. Her hair was thrown back in a ponytail and her sleeves were rolled up with hands clad in yellow rubber gloves. Was she really cleaning after such a day? She must have been bone tired, Archie thought, knowing what the day had put her through. Despite the trace of dark circles under her eyes, she beamed at him, and Archie warmed at her smile.

“I-I’m sorry it’s so late. I just saw you were here and…” Archie trailed off. He shifted Pongo’s leash from one hand to the other, with his umbrella tucked under his arm. Even in the midst of cleaning, she still looked stunning, with her dark hair and bright eyes—anyone would be a fool not to see it. Archie’s breath hitched in his throat and he coughed into his hand. 

Ruby laughed. “Archie, it’s fine. It’s only nine o’clock—not late at all.” She stifled a yawn as a yellow hand flew to her mouth. “Really, come on in,” she said as she took a step back. She nodded at the Dalmatian. “Pongo too. I’m sure I’ve got some leftovers he can have.” She leaned closer and mock-whispered, “I won’t tell Granny if you don’t.”

Archie smiled as he followed her into the diner, Pongo in tow. He tied him up to the pedestal of the coat rack near the front door, just to be safe, while Ruby discarded her gloves and brought the dog a plate with a couple of strips of bacon as a treat—the remnants of their council breakfast that morning—with a “dessert” of a vanilla wafer on the side. “There’s a good boy,” she cooed as she ruffled his ears, but Pongo was already engrossed in his snack to pay much notice.

Returning behind the counter, Ruby shifted her attention back to the dog’s owner. “Can I get you anything, Archie? Tea or…”

Archie knew what he wanted, and it was not tea. He was a little embarrassed to ask, since he wasn’t the kind of person to be out late at night, nevermind ordering alcoholic drinks without dinner, but after the chaos of today, he needed it. “Got anything… stronger?” he asked with raised eyebrows.

“Doctor Hopper, you’re speaking my language,” Ruby smirked as she disappeared to the back of the diner and reappeared with a crystal decanter containing a deep amber liquid and two glasses. “On the rocks or neat?”

“Rocks—ice,” Archie stuttered as he sat down on a red-cushioned stool. He didn’t know why he felt so nervous, but something told him he shouldn’t be here, especially after his actions today. Like he didn’t deserve to be where he started the day, as part of the royal council. But when he looked up at Ruby and she smiled at him, he had a feeling it had to do with her specifically, and he did not want to figure out why. Her bright eyes warmed him through but also made him feel guilty. He tried to ignore the nagging question, _Why?_ Those same eyes that looked to him when she stood up and whistled for the town’s attention to give clarity in the midst of the disorder. Those same eyes that tried to find reassurance before the disaster of a town meeting.

Those same eyes that grew large when she saw him ready to leave at the town line.

Archie thought he would feel better just to get out the house that night. Pongo had been stuck inside all day—aside from a misjudged car ride—and it would be good for both of them to stretch their legs. Maybe clear his mind a bit. The last forty-eight hours or so had been overwhelming with memories and the town in chaos, and the harder he tried to do the right thing, the more he seemed to slip up.

He didn’t really mean to come by the diner this evening, but when he saw the light on and Ruby through the window, he thought it wouldn’t hurt to try some company. His own thoughts were too loud in the quiet night.

The clink of ice returned Archie’s attention to Ruby as she filled his glass with whisky, and then hers. “Cheers to…” she started to say.

“Cheers to surviving the day,” Archie filled in.

“To surviving the day,” Ruby echoed. They both drank, and Archie noted that she drank hers neat.

Ruby leaned forward with her elbows on the counter. A strand of dark hair framed her face, and she tucked it back behind her ear. “I hate to ask a man who’s come in for a stiff drink late at night, but is everything ok?” Archie read concern in her eyes, and he couldn’t help but wonder if it was the same look his patients saw when he questioned them.

His own eyes fell to his drink. “It’s… been a long day,” he said finally. Ruby nodded and left the silence to hang between them for a moment.

Then Ruby continued. “I noticed—I mean, it looked like you had a rough night last, too.” Archie shifted on his seat, touched at the woman’s acute observations and memory, especially when so much had happened since they’d sat on these same stools that morning.

Archie looked up to see her clear eyes focused on him. He realized that even though they’d both served Snow and James on the royal council and been close friends to the prince and princess, they hadn’t actually spent much time together or known much about each other. But he knew how caring Storybrooke Ruby was, despite the façade of makeup and miniskirts. She always remembered his favourites on the menu and always greeted him with a smile, despite the tiring and less-than-courteous behaviour of other patrons. And new Red/Ruby was willing to fight for her town, for her friends and family, to ensure that everyone was okay. He’d seen that today as they worked side by side in the town square, as she’d lead the people through to the meeting, as she’d stopped them…

She probably just saw him as the stuffy older man, small-town psychiatrist and fairy-tale goody-two-shoes. And sometimes he wished that was all he was. It wasn’t the most flattering portrait, but it was far better than the life he’d left behind in the Enchanted Forest. The life he was glad he’d forgotten for twenty-eight years. The life that hit him with unbearable force—was it only yesterday?

“The memories returning was particularly difficult,” Archie said slowly, eyes locked with Ruby’s through the tortoise-shell frames of his glasses. “I’ve done things that I’m… well, I’m not proud of.”

Ruby nodded. “You’re talking to the town’s ‘woman of questionable morals’—and resident werewolf.” The twinkle in her eye and slight raise of the corner of her mouth suggested humour, but there was sincerity to her sympathy as she held his gaze. It calmed Archie and encouraged him to continue.

“When I was a kid, I worked with my parents in the family business. But it was not very honourable.” He paused. Very few people knew the story of his past life before he became a cricket. Come to think of it, it was just Geppetto and Blue. He hadn’t had any need to tell anyone else once he assumed his new identity as Jiminy, the Conscience. That is, until the curse had broken and the memories flooded back with such force. To have all of one’s mistakes—especially one’s darkest regret—attack all at once was a lot to bear, and Archie longed to relieve himself of the burden.

He took a strengthening sip, and before he could question himself at baring his soul to the young woman across from him, he continued, looking down at his hands folded around his glass. “I was a thief. My parents, they were travelers and entertainers, going from place to place in our wagon and performing puppet shows. The real money, though, was when I would go in the crowd and pick their pockets for whatever I could find. It was easy when I was a small boy and could pass through unnoticed. As I grew up, I became more practiced at it, but I felt worse and worse with each new year. But my parents wouldn’t let me go.” Archie swallowed, a lump stuck in his throat as the memories beat him raw, and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked up to see Ruby’s eyebrows soften as she nodded for him to continue, her eyes still focused on him. _If only it was just as bad as being a thief._

“My parents took every chance they got to trick people out of their hard-earned money. Whenever we came across some unsuspecting older couple, or a naïve young family, my parents would convince them that they needed our special medicine to protect against the coming plague. Of course, there was no plague, and it wasn’t really medicine.

“F-finally I’d had enough. I begged them to stop, but they’d just laugh at me. I got desperate.” Archie took a long draught of his drink. “So I tried to trick my parents. I had a potion that would rid me of them. But instead of them drinking the potion, I gave it to this young couple that we’d met. I thought we’d just given them the herbed water—harmless—but by the time I realized, it was too late.”

Ruby reached over and took his hand in her own, startling Archie as he glanced to see her gaze still focused on him. With their eyes locked, he whispered, “They turned to _wood_. Wooden puppets!” Ruby squeezed his hand, and Archie looked at their hands clasped together, amazed that she had not recoiled from his touch. His heart lurched at the thought of what came next.

“The worst of it was, there was a boy. A son. He came into the cabin to see me standing there over his parents.” Archie squeezed his eyes shut to block out the image of Geppetto’s heartbreak, but it didn’t go away. That same image had haunted him last night and barely faded in the daylight. He opened his eyes and spread his other hand, palm up on the counter, to continue his confession.

“I still couldn’t escape my parents. They threatened to turn me over as the murderer if I tried to run.” Archie could feel the heat rising in his cheeks, an anger burning that he thought he had banished long ago. “You can’t imagine how trapped I felt. But then, Blue came. She gave me my freedom.”

Realization dawned on Ruby’s face. “And that’s how you became a cricket?”

Archie nodded, a faint smile on his lips. “Yes. I needed to escape, and I vowed to make up for my past and help that little boy as best I could for the rest of my life.”

“Geppetto,” Ruby breathed in response.

“Geppetto. Marco. Yes. So there, you see—I’m nothing but a murderer, a _hypocrite_ ,”—he spat out the word—“pretending to tell others how they should live their lives.” Archie sighed, his shoulders slumped in defeat, but a small sense of relief washed over him, to let his guard down for a moment and have someone know the truth.

Ruby took Archie’s other hand in hers so that she clutched both. “Hey, look at me,” she said, searching his eyes when he obeyed. “You are _not_ a murderer. You are one of the most caring and strong men in Storybrooke—and the Enchanted Forest. You stood up for Regina yesterday when everyone else was ready to bring out the tar and feathers.” Archie saw tears well up in her eyes. “You want to talk about murderers?” She swallowed. “I killed my own boyfriend. How’s _that_ for messed up?” The tears spilled down her cheeks as she looked away, nose red and her face tight as she tried not to cry, but in vain.

Before he knew what he was doing, Archie circled to the other side of the counter and took Ruby in his arms. Ruby turned into his embrace, her fists tucked against her chest as her head nestled under Archie’s chin. He wrapped his arms around her with her ear pressed against the knot of his tie. He could feel her body heat as her shoulders shuddered with quiet sobs, an echo of the day before, but far deeper. His own eyes welled with tears. “Oh, Ruby, no. Shhhh…” he tried to soothe with gentle whispers. He couldn’t fathom this strong and beautiful woman capable of so great a sin, and he wished he could take her pain away. Even though he knew that tears helped in healing, he wanted to will them to stop, to will her to have no reason to cry.

After a few moments, Ruby reached her arms around Archie’s middle and gave him a squeeze. It wasn’t clear who was comforting whom, but he found solace in her silent presence, the pressure of her against him. After ages had passed and all too soon, Ruby pulled back. She grabbed some napkins from the metal holder on the counter and wiped her eyes and nose. Archie could feel his own cheeks streaked with stray tears, and he looked down and saw his shoulder was also wet.

“Oh, Archie, I’m sorry!” Ruby breathed as she followed his glance.

She grabbed for some more napkins and Archie took hold of her busy hands to still them. “It’s okay.” Their eyes met and Ruby nodded.

“Okay.”


	5. Ruby's Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing Archie's confession, Ruby has one of her own—and both of them realize they're not so different after all. Continuation of previous chapter, and set after 2.02 "We Are Both".

“Do you want to sit down?” Archie asked Ruby, and motioned to the wall opposite the counter lined with booths and cushioned seats that beckoned his tired frame. Guilt pricked him as he realized Ruby had been standing this whole time.

Ruby nodded back, looking relieved. “Sure—I’ll just get us some more drinks.” Archie started to open his mouth in protest, but Ruby added, “The kettle. I mean, I’ll make us some tea.” Archie chuckled as he followed her to the kitchen to help, but not before checking on Pongo, who had fallen asleep under the table.

A few minutes later, they settled into a snug booth with steaming mugs of chamomile tea. “I didn’t take you for the tea type,” Archie teased, nodding to her mug.

“Not usually,” Ruby agreed. “But sometimes it just hits the spot.”

“Yes.” Archie was glad for their friendly banter, but he sensed there was still more going on than a need to defend the milder of the hot, caffeinated beverages. At the very least, he wanted to make sure he hadn’t overwhelmed Ruby with his confession of his past. He also yearned to know about Ruby’s story, to convince her it wasn’t that bad. He recalled vague reasons for her red coat in the Enchanted Forest and knew she sometimes transformed into a wolf. However, he didn’t realize how deeply she had been hurt. And, well, what did she mean when she said she murdered her boyfriend? Something in him tugged to help her, heal her. This was different than the familiar desire to aid a patient.

“Did you want to talk any more about… what you said?” Archie asked cautiously, studying his friend’s reaction. Ruby was looking into her mug, her eyes hidden behind dark lashes. Both hands were wrapped around the smooth porcelain and a few strands of hair came loose from her ponytail and fell across her cheek.

“I—I thought I’d gotten over it,” Ruby said at last. “I mean, I’d forgiven myself. And, well, I’d forgiven Granny, too. For keeping it from me.” Ruby looked up and chuckled at Archie, though her eyes were sad. “I’m not sure how much you know—I probably don’t make any sense. But yes, I’m a wolf. Or, sometimes a wolf. Once a month, I turn with the full moon.” She shifted in her seat before she continued.

“The thing is, Granny didn’t tell me for awhile. She just gave me this red coat and told me to wear it all the time, to keep me safe from the wolf attacks that started to happen frequently around the village. I thought she was just really intense, with her system of locks and bolts on our cottage, and how I needed to keep my red coat with me at _all times._ ”

Archie nodded. “Mrs. Lucas is pretty intense.”

Another chuckle escaped Ruby as she nodded back. “Yes. Intense. So when I met this boy, we kind of…snuck around. I mean, we were completely serious. I was smitten, and we planned to run away together. Granny would have never have approved of such a thing. But I didn’t know…” Ruby trailed off, as her eyes seemed to focus on something past Archie, brimmed with tears. She blinked them away as she focused back on Archie’s gaze.

“When the wolf attacks become more severe, Snow and I noticed that the wolf tracks led right to my window, where Peter and I had met. So I thought—I thought Peter was the wolf.” Ruby paused to gulp down some tea. “I begged Snow to help me get out with Peter that night and had her wear my red coat to trick Granny. I thought we had everything under control, and I was convinced I would help him through the turning. I chained Peter up to the tree so he wouldn’t hurt anyone once he became the wolf—” Ruby’s voice heightened in pitch as she fought back the tears, her eyes squinting and her face becoming red. “But the next thing I remember was seeing his—his—” She squeezed her eyes shut as two tears streamed down each side of her face.

Archie’s heart sat in his throat. His hand inched towards Ruby’s and covered hers over her mug. It was different than before—before, when she’d initiated any touch between them with her natural spontaneity. The hug he gave her only moments ago was a highly unusual response for Archie, but he’d felt drawn to her, almost by subconscious instinct. This was a slow desire to comfort someone with whom he could feel a bond growing, who didn’t turn away from his own secrets. Someone who was more like him than he ever thought possible. Someone who was so much better than him, who deserved more.

Ruby opened her eyes at his touch. She brushed away her tears with her free hand and smiled through her wet lashes. “His death didn’t come to me right away, when the curse was broken, but last night the memories flooded back. It was hard to sleep.”

Archie nodded, recalling his own fitful sleep the night before. “I know what you mean.”

“Yeah. And then, to find out this morning that Snow and Emma are gone, and then to have the whole town go crazy—it was all I could do but just focus on one thing at a time.”

Archie wished he’d been as wise as the young woman in front of him. She was far younger than him, but she’d shown far more courage and wisdom today than he feared he did. How he wished he could go back to the beginning of the day, when Ruby had sat beside him over bacon and eggs, about to start their work as part of the royal council.

He’d never guessed she was hiding such inner turmoil today that matched so closely with his own. But she’d refined it into strong leadership when others needed her most. “Ruby, you can’t blame yourself for what happened with Peter. And it can be a slippery slope if you are trying to earn back your forgiveness with good deeds.” He paused as he realized his words were more for himself than for Ruby, whom he guessed already knew his advice. “You are an amazing woman. I don’t think anyone else would have handled today with such courage as you did.” He thought of all the anxiety she must also be feeling for Snow and Emma, and he felt his admiration grow for the brunette in front of him.

“Thanks, Archie. In all honesty, I was grateful for the distractions today. But it also feels good to talk to someone and”—she drew in a deep breath—“let go of some things.” She let out a deep sigh.

Archie felt the constriction that had been in his own chest for the last day and night ease up, and realized he felt much lighter with their conversation and his own confession that had been burning inside him. He should know the importance of talking things through instead of trying to bury one’s guilt, but he didn’t think he deserved the freedom that he tried so hard to give to others.

Ruby chuckled. “Who would have thought, the cricket and the wolf sharing their dark secrets? So much for freedom from the curse,” she teased.

Archie nodded, brows furrowed. “I think Regina underestimated how many of us have histories that we’d rather forget. But—” he smiled, brushing away such sombre thoughts, “it’s also a gift of a new beginning, our lives here in Storybrooke.”

Ruby paused and then asked, “Archie, were you really going to cross the town line today?” Her voice was a pitch higher. Archie felt a tug at his heart as those clear eyes begged to know why he would leave. Now he couldn’t believe he would ever want to leave.

“I—I struggled with my own demons last night,” he admitted. “I thought I could take my mind off of my regrets with our work today, but it wasn’t that easy. When things started to get out of hand, I hoped I could make things okay if I helped Regina. Everyone was so scared of her, and I thought if I could just help her see herself for who she is, she wouldn’t need to intimidate... Well, that ended well, clearly,” he joked as he rubbed his back. Ruby smiled in sympathy.

“I was overwhelmed by remembering my past all at once, filled with guilt, and feeling completely helpless to do anything today.” Archie sighed. “I thought I would be better off as plain Archie Hopper.”

Ruby slipped her hand out from under Archie’s and placed it over his instead so that her fingers rested inside his palm. “There is nothing plain about Archie Hopper,” she said firmly. And then more quietly, “I’m glad you turned around.”

Archie sat stunned. Would Ruby Lucas really miss Archie Hopper? Would Red really miss Jiminy? He looked into her eyes and whispered, “I’m glad I turned around, too.”


	6. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in Storybrooke starts to return to normal, and Archie and Ruby find themselves settling into some new routines. Takes place during episode 2.05 "The Doctor".

The next few days saw Storybrooke returning to normal—or at least, what semblance of normal was possible when all its residents were also fairy-tale characters. It was better not to over think the implications of the curse and their newfound freedom from it. Like Archie said, it was a chance at a new beginning. 

This particular morning, the birds woke Ruby with their early song, and she decided to obey their call and start on her run. The habit had begun before the curse was broken, when she was looking for other ways to use her energy rather than getting into trouble with less-than-stellar guys. Ruby loved the feeling of the wind rushing over her and the adrenaline of pushing how fast her legs could carry her. _Now it make sense_ , Ruby chuckled to herself, lacing up her runners as she recalled the freedom of racing through the woods in her wolf form, flying faster than her human limbs could ever run.

Today, her running shoe-clad feet would have to do. Outside the sun crept into the sky, its soft pink edges pushing back the deeper purple of the early morning. The streetlights, with their funny hum, were not yet off, and the town was still in slumber.

It wasn’t Ruby’s normal time but she was grateful for the quiet. With her senses returning to wolf capabilities, it was nice to have the town to herself and have a break from the usual stimulation.

Ruby turned up Main Street and started on her normal route: left on Drury Lane, another left onto Cherry Tree Lane, down the pier and harbourfront, then loop back to Main Street and _Granny’s_ through the park. Before she turned left, however, Ruby hesitated as the trail farther up the road beckoned to her, the forest calling for her with its deep, earthy scent. To most, the dark forest might seem threatening, but to Ruby it was a familiar comfort. No harm in a little detour.

Soon Ruby was racing through the cover of pine trees that enveloped her in solitude, the soft blanket of needles underfoot, darting between trunks and bushes and expertly hopping over roots. Though the branches overhead dimmed the morning light, Ruby could see more clearly than she ever had before. The fresh, sharp air heavy with pine filled her lungs and she reveled in it.

She slowed her pace as she let her thoughts wander to her time with Archie a few nights ago. She was touched that Archie could confide in her and, truth be told, it helped to know that she wasn’t the only one dealing with an…unpleasant past. It helped to talk to someone who understood, and she hoped Archie felt the same comfort with her. Who knew that Archie Hopper was so complex—that Jiminy had a bit of an ugly past as well? And yet, he was still the sweetest guy she knew, and she was grateful for his friendship. She saw his shoulders relax by the end of the night, with more warmth to his smile when they said goodbye. She also didn’t realize how comforting his touch could be—a simple brushing of hands, or his arms wrapped around her… 

Ruby ignored that thought as she emerged out of the woods and returned to jog back down Cherry Tree Lane towards the harbour. The deep purple of dawn had faded to a lighter blue as the sun began to dry the dew off the lawns of the quaint street. Ruby was glad that it was still early enough that only one or two people stirred outside.

She could sense him before she saw him, the musky-sweet earthiness combined with the scent of his canine companion. “Archie!” Ruby called as she jogged towards the redhead coming to the sidewalk from his cottage.

“Good morning, Ruby,” Archie beamed back. Pongo’s tail wagged furiously as Ruby slowed to a stop and crouched down to scratch under his chin. She looked up and noticed that Archie’s usual uniform of tie and sweater-vest under his jacket included a newsboy cap, with his red curls peeking out at the nape of his neck over his collar. A little old-fashioned, but it suited him, with his eyes that crinkled behind the tortoise-shell frames of his glasses.

“What brings you out so early?” Archie teased with a nod to her running shoes. “A-aside from running, I mean.”

Ruby stood up to face him. “I like when there’s not too many people around. With my wolf senses returning, it’s nice to have some peace and quiet.” She nodded at Archie. “What about you?”

“Just taking Pongo for a walk in the calm before we get breakfast. Before the busy day of psycho-analyzing our fellow fairy-tale characters,” he tried as a joke. He choked back a cough before waving his hand in the direction of the pier. “Care to join us?”

“I would, thank you.” The merry trio turned towards the waterfront with the rising sun at their backs. Ruby could already feel the cool breeze from the water play across her cheeks.

“Any news about Emma and Mary Margaret?” Archie asked as they started their walk along the sidewalk.

“No. David’s trying to find a way to get Jefferson’s hat to work again, but it’s going to be hard to find fairy dust around here.”

“I can’t imagine how discouraging that must feel.” Archie replied.

Ruby sighed. “Poor David—he’d just found his family only to have them ripped away. But at least he’s got Henry staying with him.” Ruby began fiddling with the zipper of her hoodie as they walked, her eyes forward.

“But for you too,” Archie sympathized. “I know you and Snow White are so close, and you’ve become good friends with Emma. It must be hard to have them snatched away like that.”

Ruby smiled at his observations. His soft voice was full of concern and she glanced at him to see his eyes focused on her. No wonder he could get people to spill their secrets.

“It’s been harder these last couple of days,” Ruby admitted. “I didn’t have time to take it in when we were trying to organize the town.” Her voice dropped. “But now that things have settled down, I realize how much I miss them. If anyone can find a way to bring them back, it will be David.”

Archie nodded. “Our prince and princess always find each other.” Ruby felt an unfamiliar twinge at the thought. Was it jealousy? To have someone fighting for you, someone to fight for—it piqued a forgotten yearning.

“What about Marco?” Ruby asked knowing how close Archie and he were. “Has there been any word about Pinocchio?”

Archie shook his head. “Henry said he was staying at Granny’s, but the room was empty. Geppetto’s not sure where to look now.” A lump caught in Ruby’s throat as she thought of the lonely father.

Pongo pulled ahead of them as they reached the pier and paved sidewalk became wooden boardwalk underfoot. Archie kept his firm grip on the leash and shifted it to his outer hand as the trio edged closer to the rails along the water. Ruby could sense the distance closing between herself and Archie without the dog in between them.

Eager to focus on more cheerful subjects, Ruby brought up her new friend. “Have you met the new woman in town? Belle?”

“No, I haven’t. But I think I’ve seen her at the diner?” Archie replied with more of a question than a statement.

“Yeah. I don’t know much of her story yet, but she’s staying with us at the inn. Really sweet, so I don’t know how she ever ended up with Rumplestiltskin, but she’s laying low for awhile.” Ruby did not want to focus on the kidnapping fiasco with her father and Mr. Gold, so she moved on to the next bit of news. “She’s a real bookworm, so I suggested she work at the library. She’s eager to open it up.”

“That’s wonderful!” Archie said. He furrowed his brows ever so slightly in thought. “Funny how I didn’t notice it was closed, but it will be great for the town to have access to all those books again.”

Ruby nodded and slipped her hands into the pockets of her hoodie. “Do you have a favourite?” She took him to be pretty bookish himself.

“Hmmm,” Archie paused in thought. “I-I’d have to say, for my _favourite_ — _Les Misérables_ by Victor Hugo.”

Ruby squinted at him. “Let’s see, tortured hero who works his whole life to make up for his past sins and helps as many people as he can along the way? A story about the power of love and redemption?” She shook her head. “I don’t see it.”

Archie laughed at her teasing. “The lady has read _Les Mis!_ ” Ruby could tell he was impressed.

Ruby shrugged with her hands still in her pockets. “I’ve been known to read a book or two,” she said with mock seriousness.

"Alright, then, what is _your_ favourite?”

“I don’t know,” Ruby replied thoughtfully. “I like a lot of different genres, but one of my favourites would have to be _Persuasion_.”

Archie’s eyes lost their teasing quality and he gave her a knowing look. “Because they get a second chance at true love.”

“The man knows his Austen!” Ruby smiled back. “Very perceptive, Doctor Hopper. I hadn’t really thought of it that way.”

By this time they were at the park at the end of the pier. Archie let Pongo off the leash the dog had been tugging so hard at, and Pongo bolted across the wide-open green space with his newfound freedom. Ruby had to laugh at his pure delight as he zig-zagged across the grass and chased after the seagulls who were foolish enough to taunt him.

“I think everyone gets a chance at true love,” Archie said softly. Ruby looked to him and saw he was lost in thought, staring past Pongo to some unseen distance. Then his thoughts came back to Ruby as he met her gaze and smiled. “I mean, it’s one of the hardest things to find and keep—the rarest and purest love. Even if it slips by, I think you get a chance to have it again.”

Ruby wasn’t sure if his words were meant for her or himself. They were standing side by side, and Ruby was very aware of how close her bent elbow was to his own arm, holding Pongo’s empty leash and his own umbrella. Only the smallest of movements and his jacket and her sweater would touch and arm would brush against arm.

“Have you ever been in love, Archie?” Ruby asked carefully.

Archie looked surprised at the question. “No,” he replied. Ruby let out a small breath that she didn’t know she was holding. Was she actually relieved?

“No, I’ve never had time to fall in love. Too busy being a cricket, I guess,” he teased.

Ruby chuckled. “Yeah. It’s not much easier when you’re a wolf.” The words left a bitter taste in her mouth and she regretted the failed attempt to lighten the mood. Nudging him with her elbow, and very aware of the motion, she asked, “I’ll meet you back at the diner? I should get going.”

Archie looked at his watch. “Gee whiz! I’d best hurry or I won’t have time for breakfast. I’ll see you there!” And with that, he rushed towards Pongo while Ruby turned to jog home. She chuckled at the use of “gee whiz!” and “best hurry” as she secretly looked forward to seeing him again so soon.


	7. Not So Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life might not be quite as "routine" as Ruby and Archie would like to believe as they end up at the diner after their impromptu walk with Pongo. Takes place during episode 2.05 "The Doctor".

When Ruby arrived at the diner after a quick shower, she wasn’t exceptionally late, but it was definitely the brunch crowd that had gathered rather than the early breakfast diners. She caught the disapproving glare from Granny and mumbled, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry—I ran into Archie and Pongo on their walk.”

The mention of Archie caused her grandmother’s eyebrows to raise and Ruby wasn’t sure if she’d come to regret that slip of information. She didn’t have time to dwell on it, however, as she put on a new pot of coffee and ensured everyone had a top-up that wanted one.

The bell above the door jingled to signal a new customer, and Ruby looked up to see the redheaded doctor come through. He met her gaze and smiled with bright eyes that deepened his laugh lines. She felt her own lips lift at the corners and her heart lighten ever so slightly. She nodded to the front table by the window and he nodded back, following her signal. He took off his dark plaid jacket and hung it up, along with his umbrella and hat, on the coat rack at the left of the door before sitting at the table beside it.

Ruby made her way to him with the coffee pot, but not before grabbing a mug from behind the counter and noticing Granny’s eyes bounce from Archie to Ruby and back again. Ruby rolled her eyes and continued on her way. It wasn’t like that with Archie.

“Coffee?” Ruby asked a little too cheerfully, placing the mug in front of him.

“Yes, please,” Archie replied.

As Ruby filled the cup with the dark liquid, she noticed David and Whale talking outside. All of a sudden, David took a swing and punched Whale in the face. Ruby jumped and almost spilled the coffee on the table mid-pour, but she leveled the pot quickly.

“What on earth?” Archie gasped. The two men outside continued talking as if nothing had happened, save for David shaking his right hand out.

Ruby let out a snort of a laugh and immediately reddened. “I’m sorry!” she apologized. “It’s just—I think I know what that was about.”

Archie raised his eyebrows in an inquiry, but Ruby just pressed her thumb and forefinger together and swept them across her lips. _At least some mistakes are relatively minor_ , she thought as she recalled a late-night confession from a very tipsy Mary Margaret from ages ago. She _did_ wonder why the two men had reason to talk at all, though, especially in such earnest, and she wished her wolf hearing had come back enough for her to make out their words.

Fortunately, Archie didn’t press further and simply ordered his usual eggs and toast.

 

* * *

 

When Archie was back in his office after his, ahem, later-than-usual breakfast, he found himself regretting the solitude. (Well, save for Pongo, but that didn’t really count.) He’d come to enjoy his morning routine at the diner more and more every day, and with that thought came the image of the tall brunette with ruby-red lips and clear, kind eyes. Eyes that he was sure could look into the very core of him. Eyes that he wished were his, that would look into his own every day for the rest of his life.

Archie startled himself at the thought and realized he was standing by the window, looking across the street to the diner. There she was, only yards away and separated from him by wood and brick and glass.

He shook his head at himself. What on earth would a wolf see in a cricket? He was far too old for her, anyhow. He was glad for the friendship that had grown between them, strengthening all the more since the curse had been broken. In some ways, it was natural—they’d both served on the royal council with Snow and James and fought to protect the people of the Enchanted Forest. He could see how much she loved her friends and family, and cared for those she didn’t even know. And they both had worked hard to let go of past mistakes and grow from them. If anyone deserved a happy ending, it was Ruby.

Archie tried to sort the files he had left on his desk to get ready for his patients that day. His mind refused to focus as he read the same name over and over, unable to alphabetize it in the filing cabinet. Instead, he remembered her question from that morning. _Have you ever been in love?_

Archie sighed. He’d never thought to be in love before. He _was_ too busy being Jiminy Cricket, conscience to those who would often rather ignore his advice. He didn’t mind that, and until now he was happy with his life. But now—there was a creeping suspicion in him that questioned whether that was enough. Whether he just hadn’t met the right girl before. His soul mate.

Quickly, Archie brushed the thought away. Soul mates were for people like Snow and James. He didn’t have a soul mate, and he certainly didn’t deserve Ruby. She needed someone who would fight for her, who could match her in charm and beauty—her own prince charming. It wasn’t him, the “nice guy” with the receding hairline.

Archie ran his fingers through his hair on reflex, a nervous habit that he’d mostly stopped as his hair grew thinner than he’d like.

To reset his distracted mind, Archie crouched over Pongo on his cushion and rubbed behind his ears, setting the dog’s tail wagging. “We’re fine just the two of us, aren’t we boy?”

He then continued on with his filing, though thoughts of the waitress still filled his mind. How they’d been so close as they walked side by side this morning. How their fingers almost brushed and with a slight turn of his hand, he could have been holding hers, until she’d put her hands in her pockets. How she nudged his arm with her elbow before taking off to the diner. He subconsciously rubbed his right elbow with his left hand—the spot they’d touched only hours ago. He looked down to realize his arm crossed over his middle, his hand clasping his elbow.

 Well, even if he could never dare think of her having him, he would strive to be worthy, to be a better man. To admire her from a distance and give what comfort he could, when needed, as a friend.

Gosh, that sounded cheesy. And painful.

A knock sounded at the door, and Archie was surprised when he opened it to find Regina standing there. He took a deep breath to focus on helping this troubled woman.

“I’ve been trying to keep my promise to Henry but it’s been difficult.”

“To not use magic,” Archie filled in.

“It’s been two days,” she replied quickly.

“That’s an excellent start.” Archie always emphasized the importance of small steps in any sort of recovery process. He motioned her to come in and sit on the brown leather couch.

The meeting was not typical, and not just because of his patient. He was glad that Regina finally felt she could come to him, no matter what stage she was at. He ignored the voice that told him he was trying to make up for his failure to help her when the curse first broke, which in turn had perhaps aggravated her even more. He knew he couldn’t dwell on his guilt for almost leaving Storybrooke, and he tried to persuade himself as much as Regina when he told her she needed to let go.

In truth, he had mostly forgiven himself for his poor reactions then. His frustration now was mostly because Regina still made him feel as small as—well, a cricket—and he hated that she could still get a reaction out of him. Still, he wanted to help her, and it was wonderful that she finally wanted help.

But just as they began to make some progress, Whale barged in. Archie jumped to his feet and insisted Whale leave with more force than usual. He could feel his blood boil and yelled his demand when his first request went unheeded. After closing the door behind the intruder—wondering if Whale’s strange behaviour had anything to do with his encounter with David earlier that day—Archie also noticed surprise flutter across Regina’s face. It gave him a small sense of satisfaction to know that he was not the weak cricket—or goody-two-shoes psychiatrist—that others had him pegged as.

No, he was Archie Hopper, member of the royal council, and he was not going to be pushed around.


	8. Wolfstime (Ruby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby grows desperate as her wolfstime nears with no sign of her red cloak. Takes place slightly before/during episode 2.07 "Child of the Moon".

Three weeks passed since the curse had broken, and the first full moon haunted Ruby as it crept closer. The search for her red cloak started shortly after she became Red again, but she didn’t start to panic until a couple of weeks went by with no sign of her hood.

“Granny, are you sure you haven’t hidden it any place weird?” Ruby called as she tore through the linen closet of their apartment. She’d already made a mess of her own bedroom and wreaked havoc on the rest of cupboards and closets squeezed into their little home. Now bed sheets and pillowcases lay strewn around her as she sunk to her knees, her heart racing when her search proved unfruitful. Was she forgetting about any strange trunks or wardrobes tucked in corners of the inn?

“Gracious, girl!” the older woman gawked over her glasses when she saw the mess. “No, I’ve no idea where it is. I’ve checked my room, and there’s little chance of it hiding in what space we have up here.”

Ruby’s shoulders sank. “What about the diner?” She perked up at the slight chance.

Granny sighed and placed her hand on the girl’s shoulder. “You could try, but I’m sure we would have come across it by now. A blood-red hood would be hard to miss.”

Ruby nodded and looked down at her hands as she twisted them in her lap. Was it really possible that it didn’t come over in the curse?

“I hate to suggest it—” Granny started, “but you could—you could try Mr. Gold.”

Ruby’s stomach turned at the thought of entering that dark and dusty shop, filled with ghosts that clung to the objects with which people had been forced to part. And worse, having to deal with that slimy man. But, if that cloak was anywhere in Storybrooke, Rumplestiltskin would know.

Ruby nodded and looked up to her grandmother’s worried eyes. “Desperate times,” she sighed.

 

* * *

 

Ruby paused under the thick pawnshop sign. Its creaks and groans with each swing in the breeze unsettled her stomach even more. She clutched the red and white crystal wolf figurine in her hand, trying to take courage from its smooth and familiar surface. It had been her mother’s, and while her history with that woman was more complicated than Granny had originally told her, the figurine was one of her most cherished items. She hoped it would be enough to buy her cloak from Gold.

After a deep draught of crisp autumn air, Ruby turned the handle and opened the door. The cheery bell that announced her entrance contrasted with the grim atmosphere she stepped into. “Mr. Gold?”

“Ruby,” the older man replied from behind the counter opposite the entrance. “To what do I owe this unusual visit?”

Better to get this over with. Ruby approached him with steady steps, trying to ignore the pair of marionettes out of the corner of her eye that looked suspiciously like the couple Archie had told her about. Her stomach lurched and she took a deep breath. “I’m looking for something, and I hoped you could help me find it.”

Rumplestiltskin’s mouth turned upwards into a smile that suggested he was always eager to make a deal. He waved his hand, motioning to the contents of his shop. “That’s what I do—help the unfortunate people of Storybrooke,” he leaned forward. “Like yourself, I dare say?”

Ruby swallowed. “I-I’m looking for my red hood. It’s a cloak, in a deep red damask pattern,” Ruby stumbled, unsure how else to describe it. She tried not to show her desperation.

Rumplestiltskin stood back and shook his head. “Sorry, dearie, but I’m fresh out of red riding hoods.”

“Are you sure?” Ruby asked a little too quickly.

The man smirked. “If it was a trinket you were looking for, it might be hidden away somewhere. But a large, bright cloak would certainly have come to my attention.” He paused before adding, “It’s too bad, because I would have loved to help you.”

That was all Ruby needed to know before she mumbled a “thanks, anyway,” and left the premises as swiftly as she could.

 

* * *

 

With her last hope deflated and her wolfstime imminent, Ruby and Granny busied themselves in precautions—more for the town’s safety than her own—against her wolf self. The freezer was large and, with a couple of tweaks to the deadbolt, should be strong enough to keep the wolf contained.

Ruby could remember what it was like to turn, but she didn’t trust herself, after all these years, against the beast’s overpowering instincts. Images of Peter haunted her as she fought to ignore the memories, determined to do whatever she could to make sure such a sin never happened again.

Ruby realized her hands were shaking as she stood, lost in thought, beside a tower of Granny’s frozen lasagnas.

Granny and David both insisted that all would be well, though her grandmother’s furrowed brow betrayed her doubts when she thought Ruby didn’t see. David hadn’t known Ruby when she first discovered the truth about herself, and he didn’t know of what dangers she was capable. His stubborn faith was sweet, but hardly reassuring. It reminded Ruby of Snow, and she missed her friend all the more.

The last thing she needed now was advances from the town’s tow truck driver and mechanic. She hadn’t seen Billy since the curse had been broken, and he chose a _really_ bad time to introduce his real self. Gus seemed like a nice guy, but Ruby was relieved when Belle stepped in and saved her from having to come up with a plausible excuse for brushing him off. A little voice inside whispered that it wasn’t just inconvenient timing that made her reluctant to accept his offer of drinks. He just wasn’t her first choice when it came to one-on-one male company.

Besides, she didn’t need to add to the list of people she could hurt as a wolf. She was _not_ going to hurt anyone. As hard as she fought against it, anxiety still bubbled up—the fear of losing someone she loved at her own hands. Like Peter.

Like Archie.

Ruby brushed the pesky thought away and grabbed a stack of lasagnas to move to the smaller freezer in the kitchen. As she turned the corner she almost bumped into the very same redhead with glasses. The two jumped and only narrowly avoided crashing into one another.

“Archie!” Ruby exclaimed from behind the stack of aluminum trays.

“Ruby, what is going on? Is that a _blowtorch_ your grandmother’s got?” He quickly grabbed some of the trays off the top of the pile in Ruby’s arms.

“Thanks. Maybe. This way,” she motioned with her head for him to follow her, and once they rounded the corner to the kitchen, they both placed their armloads on top of the chest freezer. “Care for a lasagna? It’s our two-for-one special,” Ruby waved her arm across the frozen dinners, but her heart wasn’t in the joke. Archie didn’t smile back, but instead concern softened his expression.

“Ruby, what’s going on?” His eyes focused intently on hers.

Ruby sighed and took a step closer to him so she could explain herself quietly. She was highly aware of his presence, with his sweet earthiness, the weave of his green-and-cream sweater-vest with a matching forest green tie neatly knotted at his throat. His nearness calmed her, and she was surprised that she wanted to tell him, to have him reassure her that everything would be okay.

"Tonight is the first full moon since the curse,” she said softly, studying the knot of his tie against his throat. “I can’t find my cloak and I have no idea how strong the wolf instincts will be when they take over. I can’t take any chances, so I’m going to lock myself up in the freezer just to be safe.” She glanced up to study his reaction, then back to his tie.

“Ruby,” he breathed. “I’m sure everything will be fine. You would never hurt anyone.” He placed his hand on Ruby’s arm, right at her elbow, and gave a squeeze. “I _know_ you.”

Ruby looked up at him with fear in her eyes. “I can’t take that risk,” she whispered. Archie didn’t argue, and only nodded in acknowledgement of her very real concern. He stepped back and stood straight, as if determined to take control. “How can I help?” he asked calmly.

Ruby felt her shoulders relax slightly. He couldn’t help her, not really, but warmth flooded through her because he wanted to try. “You can stay away from me,” she said firmly.

“Ruby, I—”

“No, I mean it. I’ll be fine. The freezer will hold me, and I’ll probably be sleeping through the night anyway. Here, take a lasagna,” she added before he could interject, shoving the cold aluminum tray into his hands. “About an hour in the oven at three-fifty degrees.” She gently pushed him towards the main diner area, towards the door, before pivoting around to her cell for the night, only barely catching his glance back towards her, his eyes full of concern.

 _I just need to know you’ll be safe from me_ , she thought as she braced for the long night ahead.


	9. Wolfstime (Archie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie longs to help Ruby during her first wolfstime but doesn't know how. Continuation of previous chapter and takes place during episode 2.07 "Child of the Moon".

Those next twenty-four hours were agonizing for Archie. Never was he so determined to act, and never before did he feel so helpless. He wanted to respect Ruby’s wishes and stay out of her way, but he also wanted to keep close in case she needed his aid. He finally decided to hole up in his office across from the diner, his lamp on to signal his presence. He figured she wouldn’t notice or even need him, but—he had to do _something._

He saw the stars glimmer through the wooden slats of the blinds, and instinctively did something he hadn’t done in a very long time: he wished on a star. “Please,” he whispered, almost as a prayer, “ _please_ let her be okay.” This time there was no fairy to magically fix anything, but the act of faith felt calming, even if it was just nostalgic.

Archie fell asleep with his chair pulled up to the window overlooking the diner, his head resting on his arm on the windowsill. He awoke to Pongo’s whining and a paw on his leg. Had he really slept there all night? He would pay the price with a stiff neck, he knew, as he rubbed the already-offending muscles.

Archie looked to the diner in the morning light and breathed a sigh of relief that everything looked still. But wasn’t it too quiet? He glanced at his watch—five past nine. Odd. The diner should be open by now.

Archie tried to keep himself preoccupied with other things throughout the day, despite the growing coldness in his stomach that told him Ruby’s wolfstime hadn’t gone smoothly. His frequent calls to _Granny’s_ went unanswered as he became hungry for reassurance.

 _This is crazy,_ Archie tried to convince himself.  He knew Mrs. Lucas and Ruby would have everything under control. Still, he wanted to be available as much as possible, so he left his office only for a quick trip home to shower and change. He could tell Pongo did not appreciate the altered routine with his nervous barking and restlessness.

There were a couple of patients to meet with in the afternoon. Archie knew he should have been grateful for the distraction, but he found his thoughts wandering as his gaze travelled to the window with the view of the diner.

After the last appointment was complete, Archie picked up his phone receiver and punched in the familiar number to the B&B. When the answering machine came on, he hesitated, but decided against leaving another stuttering message and hung up with a deflated “click”. He didn’t want to feed the anxiety that continued to spread through his body, clenching his muscles and making him feel nauseous.

A knock at the door made Archie jump and he rushed to open it. A sense of relief at the sight of Ruby instantly turned to fear as he saw how distressed she was. She barged  in and he shut the door after her. She didn’t sit down, but instead paced back and forth until stopping in front of Archie and looking him in the eyes, holding his gaze.

“Ruby, what’s wrong? I’ve been trying to get a hold of you and—” he stopped as he took her in. She was scared, with her arms wrapped around her middle, but her eyes were steady and determined.

“Oh, Archie, it’s so much worse.” She grabbed his arms—whether to steady herself or convince him, he wasn’t sure. “It’s bad. Really, really bad.”

“Ruby, calm down. Just tell me what happened and—”

“No, no. I don’t deserve—” she didn’t finish the thought as her expression softened. “I’m a _monster_ ,” she whispered.

Archie brought his hands up to return her grip, squeezing her elbows. “Ruby, listen to me,” he said firmly. “You are _not_ a monster. You are generous and kind and would never hurt anybody. I _know_ you.” His eyes glanced back and forth, studying hers, willing her to believe him, his heart in his throat. He would give anything to have her know how amazing she was.

Ruby shook her head. “I just needed to say good bye,” she breathed. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek softly. Was that a tear running down her face? Before Archie knew what had happened, Ruby raced out the door. He scrambled after her, frantically calling her name, but it was too late.

She was gone, and an angry mob filled the main street of Storybrooke, calling for her blood.

 

* * *

 

 The last twenty-four hours had seen Ruby’s emotions plummet, all hope lost, and then rise to her current state of exhilaration melting to serenity. The world had come crashing down on her so fast only to lift its ugly weight at the last moment. She still grieved Billy’s death, but her mind could not grasp the relief that coursed through her body, along with the adrenaline of her first real run as a wolf. She had feared her true self for so long—feared losing control and the danger that that would unleash—that the joy was so unfamiliar, she didn’t believe the freedom that was finally hers.

As Ruby walked home from the woods, she could feel her grin bursting with relief and a buoyancy in her step. She realized she’d left her cloak with David, but no matter—that could wait until tomorrow.

The first light of dawn crept into the sky, touching the clouds with shades of pink. Ruby felt the ache in her muscles from the turmoil of the last day, as well as the intense exercise of her night. A long, hot bath seemed the perfect antidote, and even the thought warmed Ruby as the diner came into sight. The patio umbrellas were closed up and chairs piled upside down on the metal tables. Everything tucked in for the night, except—

“Archie!” Ruby gasped as she rushed towards the man sleeping on the diner’s patio, tucked behind the wooden railing and its chipped green paint. He had pulled a chair down and sat with his head resting on his folded arms on the cold tabletop. His jacket and scarf did little to keep out the chill of the late October morning, and Ruby noticed the tips of his ears burning red, his sleepy breaths visible in the cold. His glasses lay on the table by his head.

 _If only I_ did _have my cloak_. Ruby felt the pang of guilt twice over for not having anything to cover the poor man with and for how she’d left him with such little explanation.

“Ruby?” a groggy voice replied. Archie lifted his head slowly as realization crept over his face, his mind still foggy with sleep. And cold, no doubt.

“Archie, what on earth are you doing out here?” Ruby bit her bottom lip as she feared she knew the answer.

Archie sat up and rubbed his neck. “I-I wanted to see that you were okay—see that you got home.” He rubbed his eyes and then put on his glasses. “I mean, I’m sure you had everything under control, but when you burst into my office last night, and then the crowds gathered outside with pitchforks and torches…” He shook his head as if he still couldn’t believe it.

“Oh, Archie, I’m so sorry!” Ruby apologized as she swung a matching chair down and placed it in front of his, so that she sat down to face him as he turned his chair to her. “Everything happened so fast, I didn’t think, but I should have come to let you know—”

“Ruby, it’s fine. I’m just glad you’re okay.” Archie’s signature smile never failed to warm Ruby through, and her heart melted at the thought of him sitting outside all night just for her. No guy had ever done that before. Despite his protests, though, Ruby still felt awful for causing such worry.

Archie held up his umbrella. “I did have this, in case I had to fight off the mob single-handedly.”

Ruby laughed with such impulse she almost let out a snort. She covered her mouth with her hand to suppress the sound.

Archie didn’t say anything, but just looked at her with his bright eyes, ready to listen if she wanted to talk. There was no meddling curiosity in his gaze but only true presence of one who had all the time in the world.

Ruby shifted her chair closer to his so their knees almost touched. She leaned over, resting her chin in her hands with her elbows on her knees while Archie leaned forward in his chair.

“Billy— _Gus_ —was killed yesterday,” Ruby said slowly as the words caught in her throat. She swallowed and continued. “David was convinced it had nothing to do with me, but I”—Ruby shifted her hands to her lap, her gaze focused downwards—“I thought my greatest fears had come true. The whole town was against me, and wanted me dead.” Ruby took a deep breath and met Archie’s gaze. “A part of me wanted to be dead, too.”

Archie placed a hand on Ruby’s knee, his kind gaze focused on her, but he did not interrupt. She felt her knee grow warm under his touch. Ruby continued. “I thought I’d killed him, too, and so I was ready to give them what they wanted. But I saw your light on and I don’t know why, but I had to come up to you before I faced them. But then I was worried you’d try to stop me and…” Ruby felt her cheeks flush as she remembered the panic of the night before, her heart racing and breaking all at once as she said goodbye to this dear friend sitting before her now.

“Oh, Ruby, I wanted to…” Ruby blinked as she saw Archie struggle for his words. He looked down at his hand on her knee and pulled it back, clasping his fingers together in on his own lap, before he looked up at her again. “Fear of ourselves can be the hardest prison to break out of, but freedom from that fear…” He paused. “I knew you couldn’t hurt anyone,” Archie finished quickly.

Ruby shifted in her seat, unsure of what to say next, but she enjoyed his steady company. Finally, she explained the rest of the story. “It turned out that Spencer—er, King George—had killed Billy, but framed me.” Tears sprung to her eyes as she became overwhelmed by the hateful actions. “He wanted to get to David. To make the town attack David.” Ruby still felt numb that the townspeople could turn on someone so easily, and so _cruelly_. That Spencer’s plan had worked so well—almost—and that he had just used her.

“Archie, you must be freezing!” Ruby exclaimed as her focus came back to the pair of them in the morning air. Though the sun continued to light up the sleepy town, the chill began to seep into Ruby’s own bones.

“I’m fine,” Archie insisted. Then, he stood up quickly, and asked, “Have you been out here all night?”

Ruby shrugged and gave a sheepish smile, looking up at him. “I needed to let a bit of my inner wolf out.”

Archie nodded. “Yes, and you must have kept Pongo up all night. I probably got a better night’s sleep out here than Marco did.”

Ruby started to open her mouth, but thought better of asking more. She almost couldn’t tell if he was teasing her or not, but his crinkled eyes gave away his mirth. Instead, she stood up and gave Archie a hug. He slowly wrapped his arms around her. She loved the comfort of his tall frame, his tie and sweater-vest under his jacket, the embrace that was becoming all the more familiar. She swallowed the lump that rose in her throat, tears welling up, when she thought of how she had had to say goodbye to this man only a few hours ago—this man who knew her darkest secrets but still seemed to see the best in her.

This man who would spend the night on the diner patio in the cold just to see she was okay.

“Thank you,” she whispered in his ear, and then pulled back.

He gave her a puzzled look, but she just smiled in return.

“I think I’m going to go have a long nap,” Ruby said as she turned to leave the patio. “And I hope, Doctor Hopper, that you are about to do the same.”

Archie gave a mock salute and replied, “Yes, ma’am, on your orders,” and followed her out of the gate to the main street.

“Good night, Archie.”

“Good morning, Ruby.”

They both turned in separate directions to return to their homes and crash in recovery from the first full moon and their crazy hometown.


	10. Welcome Home Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle's intuition is spot-on, and Ruby and Archie get close at the "Welcome Home" party for Mary Margaret and Emma held at the diner. Takes place during episode 2.10 "The Cricket Game".

Archie could hear her bounding up the stairs before she reached the door. She didn’t bother to knock, but burst in, and Archie thought he’d never seen her so jubilant. Her grin radiated through every fibre of her being.

"They’re back!” Ruby crossed the room to meet Archie at his desk and barely let him rise from his chair before she threw her arms around him in glee.

Her joy was infectious, and Archie returned the squeeze, knowing exactly whom she meant. “That’s wonderful!” He still was not used to her touch, and any brush of skin or full embrace gave him a start, despite its growing frequency or Ruby’s lack of notice.

She pulled back, perhaps sooner than Archie would have liked, though he’d never admit it, and her blue eyes shone back at him. She panted a little, still catching her breath from her evident hurry to tell him the news. Archie flushed at the thought that she had been so eager to see him but brushed it away as quickly as it had come.

“Would you like to sit down?” Archie asked with a wave to the couch.

Ruby fell into the brown leather, her long legs tucked underneath her and her arm resting on the back of the seat. “Only for a minute. I need to get back and help Granny but I wanted to be the one to tell you.”

Archie started to sit in his usual chair beside the couch, but Ruby patted the empty spot beside her. “I’d rather not feel like this is a doctor-patient thing,” she teased.

As he sat down, he was painfully aware of their close proximity. She acted like it was the most natural thing, and in some ways, it was. Their friendship over the weeks had seen the routine develop of her visiting Archie in his office, sometimes bringing coffee and the day-old donuts, to relax together after the end of her shift or his office hours. And of course, his daily visits to the diner. Or their paths would cross in town while she was out for her run and he was walking Pongo. They were just friends enjoying each other’s company.

But in any of those scenarios, they had separate chairs, or a table in between their booth seats, or were standing upright. Archie tried to ignore how his heart started to beat a little bit faster as only an inch or two of space separated her knees poking through her ripped jeans from his own grey slacks.

“What happened?” Archie asked, though Ruby needed no prompting as her hands animated her story.

“Henry came to me when he couldn’t find Gold and Regina. I’m not sure of the details”—she waved her hand as if to brush the unnecessary points away—“but David was under a sleeping curse and Snow and Emma had found a way to come back, but Henry was scared that Regina and Gold were going to try to stop Snow and Emma when they weren’t at the pawn shop”—Archie’s eyebrows raised at the surprising setting, so Ruby explained with a quick pause for breath—“that’s where they cast the spell to help communicate with Snow—and so I helped him track them to the well in the woods. I blacked out for a minute”—Ruby shrugged off Archie’s attempt to question her as she saw his concern—“but when I woke up, Snow and Emma were standing over Henry in a big hug, and then Snow remembered David so I rushed her to Gold’s so she could wake him with true love’s kiss.” She paused for another breath and clasped her hands together. “And it was the most magical thing and now they’re all back and we’re going to have a gathering tomorrow at _Granny’s_ , so you’d better be able to come tomorrow!”

Archie laughed at her breathless explanation that made very little sense, though he nodded throughout the whole thing. He didn’t care about the details—he was sure he’d hear more later. He just reveled in Ruby’s grin and her excitement at the reunion of her best friend’s family. It was nice to see her so happy, and he felt his own joy grow with hers.

“Yes, tomorrow. I will be there. Do you need me to bring anything?” Archie asked the young woman sitting on his couch. Even in a t-shirt, ripped jeans, and her signature fur coat—in a deep red, no less—she looked stunning.

Ruby gave him a quizzical look. “You mean food?”

“B-believe it or not, I’ve been known to throw together something edible in the kitchen. Some might even call it good.” He cringed inwardly at his stammer, especially when it surfaced around her.

Ruby chuckled and brought her hands up in a defensive apology. “Okay, Chef, bring whatever it is that’s your specialty. We’ve got drinks covered.” Suddenly she furrowed her brow as if she just remembered something. “I have to go! But I’ll see you at the party,” she said, swatting his knee before springing up from the couch.

“What time?” Archie called after her as he stood up, herself already out the door.

Ruby popped her head in the doorway, her long hair framing her face. “Six! Or about that. See you then!” she grinned, and then disappeared.

Archie crossed the room to the window to see the brunette rush across the street and into the diner as the glass door engulfed her from sight. The familiar twinge of sadness pricked Archie as he regretted her absence.

Archie was relieved that Ruby had never been a patient of his. It gave them a freedom in their friendship, and he loved the vibrancy she brought to his stuffy little office. Maybe it was because, when she visited, he knew she was coming for himself and not his services.

No matter the reason, it was hard to deny the warmth that filled him when he saw her bright smile—how she was his favourite part of the day. He was determined to keep that a secret, though he knew better than try to convince himself it was only friendship. He knew it could only ever be one-sided, for he was too old and boring for someone like her. No, he would cherish the friendship they shared, and not hope for anything more.

He shook his head at himself, remembering the smell of her in her hug—spicy and sweet, like cinnamon—and tried to focus on what he would make for the party the next night.

 

* * *

 

“Does that look straight?” Ruby asked her friend as she reached to stick her banner up across the diner’s menu boards, a piece of masking tape in her hands hovering over the blue ribbon.

“Just a little bit higher,” Belle instructed from across the diner. “Perfect.”

Ruby fastened the ribbon in place and stepped back to admire their work. Strung across the ribbons were the words “WELCOME HOME MARY MARGARET” with each letter cut out and pasted on its own sheet of brightly coloured construction paper.

“Oh, almost forgot,” Ruby grabbed the last piece of blue paper that added “and EMMA” in white letters and strung the sign to the bottom of their handiwork.

“So you already had this ready?” Belle asked as she stepped forward to join Ruby at the counter.

Ruby shrugged. “Yeah, we had our first ‘Welcome Home’ party for Mary Margaret last year.” She shuddered in remembrance of their life during the curse and the awful time when Snow was framed for Kathryn’s murder that thankfully never actually happened. “Let’s just say it was a messier time, before the curse broke.”

“Ah,” Belle nodded, knowing better than to ask any more questions.

After one last glance at the banner, Ruby tucked the scissors and tape away and brought out the glass tankards, lining them up on the counter.

“So how are things with you and Archie going?” Belle asked with a hint of a knowing smile.

Ruby paused and looked at Belle. “What are you talking about?”

Belle poised herself on the stool and folded her arms on the counter. “I see the way you two look at each other. He’s in here all the time. He can’t take his eyes off you.”

Ruby rolled her eyes in dismissal of Belle’s accusations. “We’re just friends,” she insisted in between the clinks of the glasses. Ruby couldn’t admit, even to herself, how much she looked forward to seeing Archie come into the diner or running into him and Pongo on their walks.

“Right,” Belle continued with a mock serious expression that said she didn’t believe a word of it. “That’s why he stares at you with longing glances when your back is turned, and you light up every time he comes in to the diner.”

“Archie’s just an old friend. Besides, he’d never think of me that way.” Ruby leaned on the counter with her arms crossed, closing the gap between herself and her friend.

“I don’t know about that. I’d say he’s pretty crazy about you,” Belle replied.

Ruby sighed and then tried to cover it up with a half-hearted smile. She was determined to treat Archie better than she had countless of other guys, though sometimes she couldn’t deny him a playful swat or her arms around him. But that was just being friendly. “Nah. He deserves better than someone like me, anyway.”

Belle shook her head, her expression turning serious. “Ruby, no one could do better than you. Don’t sell yourself short! You were the only one to take me in when I was lost in Storybrooke.” The two women exchanged sweet smiles, and Ruby knew better than to argue with the brunette who stubbornly saw the best in everyone. A smirk played across Belle’s lips as she added, “Plus, I think Archie’d say you deserved better than him—but _I_ say you both deserve each other!”

Ruby raised her eyebrows. “I think there’s a compliment in there somewhere. But didn’t you say you were meeting Mr. Gold this evening?” she said, mirroring Belle’s teasing.

“Alright, alright.” Belle slid off the stool and started to make her way to the door. Before leaving she turned to Ruby. “Just know you look adorable, and have fun tonight,” she said as Ruby came to give her a hug.

“Thanks, Belle. You have a good night, too. Although, are you _sure_ I can’t convince you to stay for the party?”

“Goodbye!” Belle said as the tinkle of the bell above the door sent her off.

As the librarian was leaving, Archie came to the door, and Belle held it open for him. “Thanks, Belle,” the redhead said as he stepped over the threshold with his arms full. Ruby only barely caught Belle’s raised eyebrows and the hint of mischievous smile aimed at her through the glass door.

“Archie, let me help you with that,” Ruby greeted as she helped him unburden his arms. She grabbed the plastic cake holder and placed it on the counter behind her.

“Thanks, Ruby.” He took off his coat and scarf and hung them on the coat rack, along with his umbrella. He then took in the decorations that had just gone up. “The place looks great!” he beamed.

Ruby chuckled. “Trust me, it’s about the least we could do.” She didn’t want to reveal that it was only a recycled sign, but she could see recognition dawn on his face.

“Your secret’s safe with me,” he promised. Archie then took the chance to notice Ruby as he glanced her up and down and exclaimed, “Ruby, you look lovely!”

Ruby felt herself blush. “Thanks.” She hadn’t wanted to overdress, so she decided to stay classy and understated in all black, with a sleeveless blouse, miniskirt, tights, and heels. It was fun to have an occasion to dress up for, and the return of your best friend was certainly cause for celebration. She noted that Archie had dressed up a bit as well, with a tweed vest instead of his usual sweater-variety over his tie (black) and shirt (light grey), and a grey sports jacket that finished off the look. “You look pretty handsome yourself.” Ruby thought she saw his cheeks and ears flush at the compliment. He always looked well put together, and Ruby couldn’t deny it was attractive.

Granny came in from the kitchen, a stack of white plates in her hand. “Archie!” she greeted as she set them down on the counter. “So glad you could come.”

“Glad to be here,” Archie replied, stepping past Ruby to greet the older woman. “I brought something for the party,” he explained, motioning to the container that had sat forgotten on the counter.

“Archie, you made a cake?” Ruby gasped as she uncovered the contents. Chocolate shavings dusted the white icing with bright red cherries circling the top. Ruby could not hide her surprise.

“It’s n-nothing,” Archie shrugged. “Just a black forest cake.”

"I’m impressed. You didn’t tell me you were a gourmet baker!”

Ruby noticed his ears redden more. “Don’t get your hopes up before you taste it,” he said.

“It’s beautiful, Archie,” Granny said as she brought out the cake stand and carefully transferred the dessert to its surface where it stood in pride of place on the counter. Ruby thought that Archie looked pleased with their approval. She didn’t doubt that the man had secret talents, but he still found ways of surprising her.

Soon enough, the bell above the door began to announce guest after guest as more people joined the party. Ruby’s heart swelled with joy when the Charming family arrived, and she rushed across the room to embrace her best friend. “I wasn’t worried a bit,” she whispered into her friend’s ear.

“I can tell,” Snow chuckled as she returned the squeeze. Ruby could feel tears of happiness prick her eyes as they pulled back and took each other in. All too quickly Snow turned to greet Archie as Ruby hugged Emma. Ruby couldn’t believe her friends were finally safe and all was well.

She didn’t want to leave Snow’s side as she snuck in and gave her another hug while David began his toast. It felt so good to finally be sure of her presence, especially since they’d seen so little of each other as Snow and Red. Was it crazy to want to cry and laugh at the same time?

Ruby was also incredibly aware of Archie’s presence on her left, and she felt warmth flood through her as she stood between two of the people who meant the most to her in all the world, with Granny right across from her. “Hey!” Ruby cried in response to David’s toast, raising her tankard and clinking it with Archie’s, whose own smile was almost as big as hers.

 _This is how it should be_.

Spirits were only slightly dampened by Regina’s arrival. Even the presence of the Evil Queen couldn’t stop their cheer, and Ruby turned to Archie as the Charmings had a quick family meeting.

“So are there any other hidden talents I should know about?” Ruby teased her friend.

Archie’s cheeks coloured as he looked down to his drink. “None that I can think of,” he replied. “My talents are limited to one cake recipe.”

Ruby smiled. “I know that’s not true.” From the treasures he kept in his office, Ruby knew Archie had many hobbies, though he was sometimes too shy to share. A lonely clarinet tucked in the corner came to mind.

She glanced around the room to take in who had come. “Marco’s not here?” she said as more of a question than a statement to Archie.

“No. He appreciated the invite, but he hasn’t been in the mood for celebrating since Pinocchio is still missing.”

Ruby nodded in understanding. “And Pongo is with Marco?”

Archie nodded. “Yes. I thought he could use the company, and it frees me up to enjoy the company here.”

“You’ll have to tell him we missed him,” Ruby said as she placed a sympathetic hand on Archie’s arm. Her heart wished that everyone could be as happy as they were in that diner that night.

The party continued well past the time of food and cake, and happiness flowed along with the beer. After mingling with others, and noticing an awkward exchange with Regina and Emma outside, Ruby found herself next to Archie in the corner near the door. Her feet ached in her high heels, and she slipped them off, instantly becoming shorter beside him. She looked up to see he was still buttoned up, almost literally, with his tie tightly knotted under his vest. “Archie, this is a party! There’s no place for ties,” she teased. Before she knew what she was doing, her hands flew up to his neck and she slid the black fabric from under his vest, loosened the knot, and slipped the cumbersome thing out from his collar. His familiar scent of sweet earthiness and fresh soap made her head spin and her stomach flutter. “There,” she said with a nod, pleased at a job well done, and flung the tie behind him.

Archie didn’t protest, but simply smiled down at her and held her elbow to steady her. “Did you want to get some fresh air?” he asked as he nodded towards the door. Ruby nodded and followed his lead. The crisp air felt refreshing, and she enjoyed the quiet as they made their way to the green painted railing.

“Here, take this,” he said as he shrugged off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. Ruby smiled her thanks. Archie leaned against the railing with his forearms resting on the wood and looked up to the starry sky. Ruby slid her hand around his elbow and hugged his arm, following his gaze upwards. She thought she felt his muscles stiffen through the thin cotton but he didn’t move as they stood there together under the inky sky. The moon was only a sliver amidst the twinkling—the moon that used to haunt her with its eerie glow and now felt like a companion who counted her down to her true self.     

Ruby sighed. She felt full—warm and peaceful, like everything was how it should be. And maybe a little bit fuzzy.

Archie broke the silence. “There’s something so calming about the stars. They’ve been there for thousands, billions of years, and they keep shining for us long after their light has burned out.” He paused and licked his lips.

“I wished on a star,” he said softly. “Back when Blue turned me into a cricket.”

Ruby turned to look at him, her arms still around his, as his gaze remained focused on the sky.

“I hadn’t done that in ages. But then, I did it again. When you were a wolf. I prayed that you would be okay.”

Ruby squeezed his arm in response. It was surprisingly muscular and she realized he usually had on more layers over his shirt. He looked at her, meeting her gaze with his smile that melted her heart. She rested her head on his shoulder. Never before had she wished to freeze a moment and keep it with her, close-by, always.           

 


	11. Disappearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the party, Archie does not run into the person he hoped he would on his morning walk with Pongo. Ruby makes a heartbreaking realization after events take a turn for the worse. Takes place during episodes 2.10 and 2.11.

As Archie began his walk with Pongo the next morning, his thoughts wandered to the party the night before. Clad in a red scarf and coordinating tie, along with his cap, the grey dampness that hung thick in the air did not lessen his cheer as he replayed the events of the night and smiled in spite of himself.

Though most eyes were on Mary Margaret in her red dress, Archie could not keep his gaze off of Ruby. She looked stunning all in black, with her long legs accentuated by her sky-high heels and her hair that fell down her back. Most of all, he noticed her smile that radiated throughout the room with the joyful reunion of the royal family, her best friends. Archie knew he grinned like an idiot most of the night along with her, but the delight that filled the diner was infectious, and warmth flooded over him when they naturally fell in beside each other at the beginning of the party. Later, she buzzed cheerfully amongst the guests—when she could tear herself away from Snow—and when she caught him looking at her, she smiled back like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Archie’s breath caught in his throat when he remembered how, later in the evening, she came to him, pleasantly tipsy, and removed his tie. He could smell her sweet spiciness, feel her soft hair tickle his nose, her fingers at his throat. It was all in fun, to lighten up with the atmosphere of the room, but he couldn’t deny his pulse quickened ever so slightly.

Then, to have her so close when they were outside in the stillness—his arm still felt the warmth of her touch, the pressure of her head resting on his shoulder. He almost dared to spill his secret—almost. Archie was surprised at himself for spewing his nonsense about wishing on stars, but she didn’t seem to mind.

Late into the night, when everyone had gone home, Ruby was curled up on the red-brown vinyl of a booth, her stocking feet hanging over the edge, her eyes closed in peaceful rest with her dark hair spilled over her cheek. He hated to see Mrs. Lucas wake her, so he gallantly—though more accurately, foolishly—carried her up to their apartment. The surprise in the older woman’s raised eyebrows did not escape his notice, but he pushed through his breathlessness to see her safely in bed.

As Pongo pulled on the leash, Archie rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand as if his skin still burned under her arms wrapped around his neck. He shook his head at himself and focused on his current surroundings—the cool breeze coming off the water and the cement of the pier underfoot.

So far there had been no sign of Ruby on her run this morning, and Archie wasn’t surprised, though his heart leapt at any sound that suggested the approach of someone behind him.

Unfortunately, the person approaching him now was Regina, who did not look pleased. He held his breath and felt his shoulders tense up before willing himself to take a deep breath and greet the mayor pleasantly.

“Beautiful day, isn’t it, Regina?” he said with as much cheer as he could muster. It was actually dreary and overcast, but it was the first thing that popped into his mind.

She met his pleasantry with a cold glare. “Why should I answer you, _Bug_?”

This was not going well. He had noticed an exchange between Emma and Regina when Regina left the party early last night, and he had a feeling he was going to find out how he was to blame.

Archie tried to keep calm and answer Regina politely as she chewed him out for telling Emma about their renewed sessions. She might have a point—it wasn’t the wisest decision he’d made, to reveal sensitive information, however innocent or well-intentioned. Somehow he always slipped up when it came to Regina.

Why could he never help this woman? It stung when she reminded him that he wasn’t an actual psychiatrist, with his memories that came from the curse, but her bite did not hold the same power it used to. Deep down, Archie knew Regina was just hurt—feeling isolated—and needed allies more than ever, despite her determination to burn bridges.

With his energy focused on remaining cordial, Archie almost didn’t notice Ruby run up to them. Her tank top and leg warmers in her signature hue brightened the dreariness of the day. “Hey!” she exclaimed. “Is everything okay here?” she asked Archie with an earnestness in her voice and concern in her eyes.

Her presence instantly calmed him, and he felt his shoulders relax.

“Private conversation, go take yourself for a walk,” Regina snapped without even looking at Ruby.

Ruby raised her eyebrows at Archie as the two shared exasperated glances, and Archie licked his lips to keep himself from snapping back at Regina. He nodded at Ruby to let her know things were okay, and she hesitantly continued on her run. His gaze followed the brunette as she left, and he longed to join her company instead of having to put out Regina’s fires. With a deep breath, he reluctantly focused his attention on the calculating woman in front of him. “I can be trusted. I assure you.” The words were firm and calm and refused to rise to her antagonizing tone.

With a subtle threat, Regina stormed off in the same direction as Ruby, and Archie was left holding his umbrella and Pongo’s leash, his spirits deflated. This was not the way he hoped this walk would go.

As he made his way to the diner, Pongo in tow, he realized his disappointment at missing Ruby that morning was matched by his eagerness to see her at the diner. He warmed at her coming to his defense and how a subtle look communicated all that the other needed to know.

Maybe it wasn’t the worst start to his morning.

 

* * *

 

The morning after she ran into Archie and Regina on the pier, something felt off to Ruby. Her wolf senses could tell something wasn’t right, but she tried to brush it off. She certainly didn’t like Regina’s attitude towards Archie the day before, but she knew he could handle himself—and was probably far more tactful at handling the mayor’s rudeness.

It was also strange that Regina visited Archie’s office late the night before. Ruby saw the woman stride up his stairs as she brought the diner’s “open” sign in from the street. Ruby just reminded herself that it was nothing Archie couldn’t handle and suppressed the growl that bubbled up instinctively—protectively—at the memory.

In the diner, as Ruby collected dirty dishes in a plastic tub, Pongo’s distressed barks outside confirmed Ruby’s hunch and she almost dropped the tub in her hands as her stomach turned cold. She haphazardly placed it on the nearest table and rushed out the door to Henry, Emma, and Archie’s loyal canine.

Emma dismissed Henry to the school bus and Ruby flew to Archie’s office, her heart pounding with every step. _Please let everything be okay,_ she prayed over and over. Could you wish on a star in the daytime?

Still, she was not prepared for what they found in her friend’s office. Ruby felt like the wind had been knocked out of her and she gasped for air as she took in Archie’s body lying lifeless on the Persian rug. Ruby clung to Pongo’s collar as Emma’s eyes confirmed her fears. “No, no, no, no, _no!_ ”

           

* * *

 

Ruby had trouble distinguishing the next few days. She felt numb, as if all the blood had drained from her body that day with Archie. At his funeral, she felt like a ghost, like she was hundreds of miles away from her body that clung to Belle for support. She couldn’t take in the cold grave with the words “Friend & Conscience” etched into the stone.

“ARCHIBALD HOPPER” seemed so distant and formal and nothing like this dear man. She hated it.

It was almost too much to see Marco saying goodbye to his oldest friend, and Ruby thought her heart would break as she fought back the tears that stung her eyes.

 _This isn’t real. Not like this. It can’t end like this_.

After the reception at the Charmings’ loft, Ruby found herself back at the diner. As she crossed into the patio, she saw the spot that she and Archie had stood only a few days ago, with her arms wrapped around his. His steady presence. Ruby hugged her middle, her stomach sick with grief.

She hated the cheerful tinkle of the bell that sounded as she entered the diner. To her left was the spot where she’d loosened his tie. Her vision blurred with her silent tears, and she blinked them back. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a pile of fabric on the checkered linoleum floor. Was that…?

Ruby picked up the black silk and realized it was the same tie she’d playfully freed from the redhead’s collar, his cheeks and ears almost matching the shade of his hair. It felt like another lifetime ago. She could smell him still, his musk of sweet earthiness, like clean soap and meadow grass.

He didn’t smell like that when… Ruby brushed the thought away. It must have been the scent of death. Goodness, she was tired of being the one to discover people like that.

She stuffed the tie in her fist, and made her way up to their apartment. A framed photo on a side table caught her eye, and Ruby picked it up, the cheap frame surprisingly heavy in her grip. Under the glass, the faces of herself in between Granny and Archie smiled back at her, taunting her. It was the night of their first ‘Welcome Home’ party for Mary Margaret, before the curse broke. Ruby’s heart ached at the realization of how dear a friend Archie was even back then, the memories of how they seemed drawn together, just for small talk. All that time.

Ruby carefully placed the photo back on the table, shuffled to her room, and flopped onto her quilt-topped bed. She couldn’t believe he was gone. The scent of him made the wound fresh, the tie still in her grip, and new tears came until Ruby thought she would run dry.

Ruby heard the bell on the inn’s desk sound as if it was in the next room, though it was a couple of floors below her. She sat up and brushed the tears from her lower lids before shuffling down to see who would bother at such a time. Her heart lifted slightly at the sight of Snow with a bottle of white wine in hand, and Ruby’s tears streamed freely as she fell into her friend’s arms.

“I’m so sorry,” Snow breathed into her ear. Ruby squeezed back and held on for a few moments, unable to come back to reality. When she finally pulled back, she let out a sigh.

“Upstairs?” Ruby nodded, and led the way to her and Granny’s private sitting room. She grabbed a couple of wine glasses from the kitchen and then came and fell into the couch beside Snow, staring as her friend poured the clear liquid into each glass.

“I know we haven’t talked much, but since I’ve been back, I’ve noticed…” Snow started carefully and trailed off. She studied Ruby’s expression, and Ruby let out another deep sigh. She felt so tired, as if her brain couldn’t make sense of this new reality and was working hard to compute it.

“We’ve become good friends,” Ruby replied slowly. She couldn’t use the past tense. She stared at the coffee table in front of them instead of meeting Snow’s gaze.

When Ruby didn’t continue, Snow said, “Henry’s devastated. David and I caught him phoning Archie’s answering machine just to—hear his voice.” Snow’s hand flew to her chest as she choked on the last few words, and Ruby squeezed her eyes shut to fight off the newest batch of tears. She couldn’t admit how often she’d phoned Archie’s number herself just to hear his smooth, warm voice. _You’ve reached the office of Archibald Hopper. I can’t take your call right now…_

Or the multiple messages he’d left at the inn during her first wolfstime. _H-hi Gra—Mrs. Lucas. It’s Archie Hopper. J-just wondering if everything is okay with Ruby. I-I mean, not that everything isn’t o-okay. B-but I know it’s her wolfstime and I j-just wanted to offer my services—in case she—BEEP._

Ruby’s heart broke for Henry as it did for Marco, and she wished she could take their pain away, too. Archie was beloved by so many people. Beloved by her.

“I just can’t believe he’s gone,” Ruby whispered. “I never knew how much I wanted to see him until—I can’t. I’d give anything to see him come through the diner door again.”

Snow reached out her arm across Ruby’s shoulders, and Ruby slid into her embrace. She left her glass of wine untouched on the table and the lamplight shone off the smooth surface.

Ruby had tried to turn off her thoughts, but for days they had analyzed Archie’s death and her feelings about it. She finally couldn’t deny that he was more than just a friend to her and she so desperately wanted to be more to him. To have his clear eyes smile back at her, to feel his steady presence under her embrace, to hear his soothing voice.

Archie was the best guy she knew, and he didn’t even know his own goodness—the goodness he had fought so hard for. But now it was too late.

Ruby clung to her best friend and the two sat in silence in the way that only the deepest of friends could. It wasn’t enough for Ruby, but it did help to numb the hurt.

She felt like she had fallen into a terrible world where if she could only get back home to Archie, everything would be okay.


	12. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle is not the only one to find Archie on the pirate ship. Takes place during episode 2.11 "The Outsider".

The next day Ruby tried to be cheerful—at least outwardly—as she helped Granny in the diner. She would find herself distracted and then all of a sudden remember that Archie was gone, and her heart would break all over again. She was pretty sure there were little shards of herself all over the green and white linoleum tiles of the diner. She still couldn’t believe Archie’s death, and she could sense his presence amongst the streets of Storybrooke—though perhaps it was just the tie she had kept.

Ruby’s focus came back to the diner, and she noticed Belle in a booth hunched over a book, her lunch of a grilled cheese sandwich hardly touched. Even more unusual, her glass of iced tea was full. “What’s going on over here?” Ruby asked, sliding into the seat across from her friend, noting the drawings of nautical ships and knots on the pages she studied so intently.

Belle looked up, startled. “Oh, nothing.” She paused before confiding, “Well, maybe something: Rumple’s dealing with Hook. The pirate stole something from him, and Rumple’s desperate to get it back, and I thought I could help him track the ship down. As a secret project.”

Ruby frowned. “It’s weird that a sketchy pirate comes into town the same time Archie…” She couldn’t bring herself to finish the sentence, and Belle grabbed her hand in sympathy. But still, Ruby couldn’t shake the feeling that somehow the two were connected. Something wasn’t right.

Ruby perked up as an idea came to her. “Do you want me to help you find the ship? I’m great at tracking, and it looks like you’ve got some ammo up your sleeve as well.” She nodded to the book.

Belle nodded with a smile. “Would you? That would be wonderful!”

“Perfect. I’ll meet you after my shift. Say, six?”

 

* * *

 

As the sky began to darken into evening, Belle and Ruby made their way to the docks where a particular scent grew stronger. “There’s got to be a ship around here somewhere,” Belle explained.

Ruby nodded. She sniffed at the salty air and her heart caught in her throat at the whiff of earthy sweetness, of clean soap and grass mixed with the usual fishiness of the waterfront. She tried to suppress the illogical hope that bubbled inside of her.

They stood on the dock with nothing but empty water and sky before them, but Belle looked up at the seagulls circling around. Wait, were they actually flying?

“Look!” Belle pointed to a bird that appeared to be perched on nothing. She looked around and saw the box of sand that was used in icy winters. Ruby’s eyes widened as Belle threw the sand at the edge of the dock, and it settled mid-air and revealed shapes that looked like steps.

“Belle, you’re a genius!”

 

* * *

 

 

Archie perked up as he thought he heard someone coming. No, it must have been the creaking of the ship in the water. His heart sank as he settled against the hard wood that jabbed into his back no matter how he shifted. His wrists chaffed under the rope that held them together, and his arms tingled with poor blood-flow as they remained fastened above his head.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been down here. Truth be told, he wasn’t sure why he was still alive. Hook was trying to get to Rumplestiltskin, and Cora was trying to get to Regina, but he didn’t know what he had to do with any of it.

He was so tired, but it was impossible to rest in the dank underbelly of the ship. His mind raced—the only thing that made sense were images of Ruby. If only he could see her one last time, before….

Archie didn’t know what he would say. He’d rehearsed a thousand possibilities in his mind, and none of them had any likelihood of coming true.

Steps overhead made Archie sit up, his senses on high alert. They came closer, and voices grew louder. But these weren’t the deep voices of Hook and Cora. They were clearer and lighter. He could hear a door creak open, and he wriggled and shifted frantically until he broke free from his gag.

“Hello!” he cried, his voice hoarse. “Down here!” His heart began to pound as the lid to his prison lifted open and he prayed it would reveal a friend.

“Ruby!” Relief flooded over him as he felt lighter than air at the sight of her familiar face. Her beautiful, beautiful face.

“Archie!” she cried and frantically scrambled into the tight corners with him. Before he knew what was happening, she awkwardly threw her arms around his neck, avoiding the rope with which he was still tied up, and squeezed him breathless. Her lean frame was pressed up against him and caused something to jab into his ribs, but he had never felt so comforted by her touch.

Ruby pulled back and cupped his face in her hands. He could barely read her eyes before she pressed her lips to his. For a moment, they were frozen in time, and all he could sense was her crouched over him, relief and happiness and disbelief flooding through his whole being.

As she broke their kiss, she studied his eyes, her soft palms around his jaw. “Archie, are you okay?”

“Yes, I—I-I am. I—Cou-Can you, uh…” He nodded to the rope still binding his hands to the metal ring on the wall.

“Oh!” Ruby sprung up, almost hitting her head, and disappeared out of the hole through which she’d come. She reappeared with a sword in her hand and cut Archie loose. He quickly freed the bonds from his feet and bounded up to where Belle and Ruby stood.

Archie followed Ruby out of the cabin and up the stairs into the dim light of the evening, though Belle insisted she would stay behind. “Go, find Mr. Gold, tell him I’m here, bring him back to the ship,” she instructed with surprising calmness. “Go!”

Guilt pricked Archie as they left Belle, but he was desperate to escape and his adrenaline raced through his veins—though whether from danger or from Ruby’s kiss, he couldn’t distinguish.

Archie and Ruby stumbled off of the ship onto the dock and raced as far and as fast as they could across the harbourfront. Archie’s blood pounded in his ears and he couldn’t distinguish shapes, just blurs of colours that whooshed by as he followed Ruby’s lead and ran until his legs ached, amazed at this burst of energy. It wasn’t until they were at the edge of the forest on the other side of town that he realized they were holding hands. They stopped and panted as they tried to regain their breath.

Ruby looked at Archie as if she was going to cry. “No, no, no,” Archie whispered, taking her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, her body pressed against his as if she was holding on for dear life, cheek pressed against cheek. He stroked her hair with one hand and tried to whisper soothing comforts. “Shhhhh,” he said as he rubbed her back with his other hand.

“I thought you were dead,” she choked out, still tangled in his embrace.

As they stepped back, Archie saw tears streaming down her cheeks. He reached out, braver and more self-assured than he’d ever been before, and gently wiped them away with his thumb. “I’m not going anywhere.” She smiled back through her tears, her eyes glistening.

She reached her hands up around his neck and looked into his eyes. “I thought I’d never get to do this,” she murmured and pulled his head to hers in a passionate kiss, her soft lips pressed against his with salty tears. He wrapped his arms around her lower back and pulled her into him as her hands edged into his hair. It was as if they were each other’s lifelines, as if the adrenaline of the escape and the turmoil of the last few days collided with the release of his pent up affections and longings for this amazing woman whom he’d never dared could be his.

As they broke their kiss, they stood against each other, foreheads touching. “Ruby,” Archie finally breathed and licked his lips, as if he risked breaking this magical spell. “Do you really mean it?”

Ruby laughed in a choke-sob as her anxiety broke into relief. “Was I not clear?” she teased as her voice cracked, and she stroked his neck with her fingers still clasped around him. He could feel his grin spread from ear to ear, his whole face flushed, still catching his breath.

Suddenly Ruby jumped back. “Henry!” she cried. Archie gave her a puzzled look, and Ruby explained, “He’s heartbroken because he thinks you’re dead! And he’s taking care of Pongo.”

Archie nodded, though he wished with all his heart that they could just stay here, with their arms around each other, sure of each other. “I’ll go find Henry, and you tell Mr. Gold about Belle.”

Ruby added, “And you go find Marco. He needs to see you.”

Archie squeezed her hand and turned to continue his mission.

“Wait,” Ruby said as she pulled him back in and kissed him softly. Archie groaned as he reluctantly turned away and left the only person he wanted to be with at that moment.

 


	13. Newer Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby begins to doubt Archie's return until she hears a knock on her door. Takes place near the end of episode 2.11.

The sun had disappeared from the inky sky long ago as Ruby sat up in the inn. Her mind couldn’t take in all that had happened in a matter of hours, though her body felt weightless. And yet, the more time that passed, the more she began to doubt reality. Curled up on the couch on the main floor of the B&B, Ruby noticed she was fidgeting, her hands twisting over each other as knots began to grow in her stomach. _Did that really happen? Did I kiss Archie Hopper? Did he actually kiss me back—or maybe he doesn’t feel the same? Did I just make everything up?_

Ruby began to doubt her sanity, and she wasn’t sure what she was waiting for until a knock at the door made her jump out of her skin. She raced to the door and flung it open. At the sight of Archie, with his hair disheveled and his sleeves rolled up, all anxiety melted away. “You’re real,” she whispered as her smile grew to match his own.

Without a word he stepped forward, cupped Ruby’s face in his hands, drew her in, and pressed his lips to hers. Ruby felt tears prick her eyes in pure happiness and she brought her hands up to his bare arms, delighting in his taste, his presence, his being. As they emerged from their kiss with their breaths mingled in the cool air, the door still wide open, Ruby saw Archie’s smile light up his face and crinkle his eyes. “I’m real,” he murmured.

 _That voice_. Smooth and warm, and it gave her the shivers.

As she realized they still stood in the doorway, she ushered Archie inside and shut the door behind them, closing them off from the night.

"Are you okay?” Ruby asked, clutching his hands and frantically searching his face. “What did they do to you down there? Don’t you need to go to the hospital?”

Archie smiled and squeezed back. “I’m fine. Maybe a little tired and bruised, but I’m fine. They were just trying to scare me is all. Though I wouldn’t mind sitting down for a few minutes.”

Ruby gave him a skeptical look, but his expression was calm and his smile genuine. She felt her muscles relax a little as she led him to the couch where she had doubted herself only moments before. There were so many questions, but at the same time she wanted to just sit and be sure of him.

“You do look good for coming back from the grave,” Ruby teased halfheartedly. Archie sat on the sofa and Ruby curled into him, resting on his chest with his arms wrapped around her.

He squeezed her back. “I can’t even imagine what you went through, though Geppetto told me a bit of what happened.”

Ruby shot up and turned to look at him, on her knees, and gasped, “What _we_ went through? What about what _you_ went through?” She searched his eyes that remained calm.

Archie drew her into his arms and she reluctantly settled back down. Her head rested under his chin and he kissed her hair. “It’s turned out all right. And now I’m here with you—where I don’t think I’d ever be if there hadn’t been a—er, near death experience.”

Ruby smirked at the thought that such a dramatic event had caused her to realize her true feelings, and perhaps the same was necessary for Archie. “You mean you never would have said anything?”

Archie paused, as if to choose his words carefully. “I don’t know about never, but I was determined to not let my affections for you ruin our friendship. I never dreamed you would ever feel the same for me.”

Ruby shifted out from under his arms so that she hugged his one arm and rested her chin on his shoulder. She could look into his face, their noses almost touching. “I guess it’s a good thing you were wrong.”

“Yes,” Archie whispered back, leaning gently into her forehead.

Ruby smirked and did not give in to his lips so close, his breath tickling her skin. “So what did you do before you came here?” she asked coyly.

Archie smiled at her teasing. “I went to Henry first. The poor boy’s been so worried about Regina that he had an armoury planned for Mary Margaret’s loft. It’s almost humourous if it wasn’t so damaging to their already fragile relationship, or Regina’s psyche.”

Ruby shot up again. “You’ve got to be kidding me. You were nearly killed, and you’re sympathizing with _Regina_?” Even if she wasn’t the true perpetrator, Ruby hated the way that Regina treated Archie.

Archie ignored the bait and clasped her hand in his, his gaze focused on their fingers intertwined. “More with Henry than Regina, but it’s better for the town if Regina isn’t bent on revenge. Anyway, I left Pongo with Henry for the night. I figured they could still use each other’s company, and I knew I wouldn’t be going home right away, so…” Ruby thought she caught a glint of mischief in his eye.

“I went to Geppetto right after. He looked like he hadn’t eaten or slept much in a few days.” He frowned, and Ruby could feel his muscles clench. “I can handle myself, but I don’t know if I can forgive Cora and Hook for all the worry they’ve caused everyone.”

“Hey,” Ruby said firmly, bringing his face up to meet her gaze, “We’re fine. It’s _you_ we’re worried about. What happened down there?” Despite their newfound happiness, Ruby could see the weariness etched on his face, dark shadows lining his clear eyes under the frames of his glasses.

Archie shook his head and looked down again. “I ended up staying longer with Geppetto than I thought. I wasn’t sure if I’d made everything up in my head, but he convinced me I’d be crazy not to see you.” Archie’s ears and cheeks flushed as he looked at Ruby. “Apparently I’ve been pretty obvious.”

Ruby grinned back at him. “Apparently not obvious enough. I had no idea—but Belle might have teased me a bit.”

Archie perked up. “Oh? When?”

“Specifically? Right before the ‘Welcome Home’ party.”

Archie chuckled. “I almost told you my secret that night.”

“It was a good night,” Ruby nodded. The memory of that moment, side by side under the stars, hung between them—the memory that Ruby had played over and over during the last week. The memory that had made her ache with regret when she couldn’t believe that Archie was dead.

And now she knew why.

“Have you finally had a chance to catch up with Mary Margaret now that she’s back?” Archie asked after a moment.

Ruby paused before she replied, “Yes, but mostly it was after your—funeral.” Ruby choked on the last word as the memories rushed back to her, and she stared down at their hands.

“Hey, hey,” Archie murmured into her ear as he squeezed her hand. “I’m right here.” Ruby nodded without looking up as she gripped back.

“C-can I ask what my funeral was like? It’s not every day a guy gets to learn how he’ll be remembered,” Archie joked.

Ruby looked up and gave him a half-hearted smile. “Oh the usual stuff. You were the nicest friend, we’ll miss you, blah, blah, blah.” It hurt too much to think of that day. Memories of the funeral also brought back the anxiety of the reception and fears of being discovered by outsiders. Ruby did not want to talk about that now.

“It’s nice to know everyone made an effort,” Archie teased quietly, though his eyes were full of concern rather than mirth as he studied Ruby’s expression.

Ruby shifted so she laid her head on his lap and clasped his arm over her, her legs propped up on the end of the couch. She traced up and down his arm, his soft red hair tickling her fingers—an intimacy that was innocent, comforting, and exciting all at once. She noticed the red skin around his wrist, rubbed raw by the bondage of the last days. Ruby fought the urge to kiss the wound and avoided tracing her fingers too low, while his hand rested on her shoulder, and he gently rubbed circles with his thumb.

Her eyelids began to feel heavy, but she refused to give into sleep. Archie’s presence, his warmth, the weight of his arm around her, soothed the anxiety that had consumed her over the previous days, and it reassured her that he really had come back.

Archie brushed her hair out of her eyes, his hand sweeping across her forehead. “What are you thinking about?”

“Mmm? This is nice,” Ruby murmured.

The last thing Ruby remembered was Archie smiling down at her before she drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

A funny whimper wakened Ruby. Her mind groggy with sleep, it took a few moments before she realized where she was in the dark surroundings, or whom she was with. She sat up to see Archie tossing and turning, groaning, “no, no, no.”

“Shhhh,” Ruby cupped his face in her hands and rubbed with her thumbs to gently awaken him. Her heart rose in her throat as she tried to comfort him in his distress, the signs of nightmares all too familiar to her.

Slowly his eyes opened and realization dawned on his features as he searched her face in the faint light coming in from the street, the lace curtains casting strange shadows.

“It’s okay, it’s okay, I’m here,” Ruby whispered in time to her strokes. She drew him into her arms and he relaxed into her embrace, his face pressed into her neck. His muscles eased into her grip as she wrapped her arms around his back.

After a moment, Archie pulled back and rubbed his face with one hand, while Ruby kept her hands on his arms. “Do you want to talk about it?” she whispered.

Archie let out a sigh, as if was still processing his nightmares against the reality of the little room in which they sat. He brought his hand up to rest on her arm, matching her pose.

“It was just a dream,” he said finally, though without much conviction.

“But it feels so real,” Ruby added. Archie took Ruby’s hands in his and rubbed his thumbs over them. Ruby squeezed back.

She could see his silhouette against the faint light of the window, his head moving up and down.

“You don’t have to talk about it.” Ruby leaned into him and whispered in his ear, “I’m right here.”

Archie took her in his arms and squeezed her tight. “Thank you.” He shifted so he was lying on his side across the couch. She was nestled into him, and she could hear his heart beating through his shirt, his body heat warming her through.

She wished she could take the nightmares away, but she knew the power of just having someone to hold. She waited until his breathing became even with sleep until she let herself drift off.

 

* * *

 

“What on earth?!”

Ruby awoke suddenly to the world tilted sideways and Granny staring over her glasses at her granddaughter on the couch with Archie.

_With Archie!_

Ruby shot up and saw the poor man sleeping awkwardly with his head resting on the arm of the couch. His glasses were neatly folded on the side table.

Ruby’s gaze flew back to Granny. It was hard to shock the older woman—and Ruby had more experience trying than she cared to admit—but Granny’s wide eyes and mouth agape revealed her genuine disbelief. Ruby didn’t know if it was Archie’s presence itself, or the fact that he had stayed the night… with her granddaughter. Ruby smirked inwardly at how much everything had changed in a day, and her heart soared as the memories of the evening slowly came back to her.

Archie’s eyes fluttered open and confusion skipped across his face before he bolted off the couch. He fumbled for his glasses as his face reddened more than Ruby had ever seen him blush before. It would have been sweet if he wasn’t so uncomfortable.

“I-I-I’m so sorry, M-Mrs. Lucas. N-Nothing h-happened, I assure you!”

Ruby’s heart went out to Archie, and she longed to take his hand, though she feared that might make him more nervous.

Finally, Granny remembered herself and closed her mouth. She took a step forward and gave Archie a hug. “Welcome back to the land of the living!” she said. Archie glanced at Ruby over the woman’s shoulder as he accepted her embrace. “Th-thank you,” he stuttered.

After they pulled back from the greeting, Archie’s eyes flew between Granny and Ruby, and Ruby tried to give him a calming smile. “I-I’d better get going,” he said as he made his way to the door. “Goodbye, Mrs. Lucas. Ruby,” he nodded.

Ruby followed him to the open doorway, where they stopped and faced each other with the late morning’s sun streaming in and warming their sides. They met each other’s eyes, and Archie gave her his genuine, eye-crinkling smile that melted Ruby’s heart all over again. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and started to turn to leave when Ruby grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a soft kiss.

“Goodbye,” she whispered, unable to contain her grin.

“Goodbye,” Archie grinned back. Then, he was gone.

Ruby closed the door slowly, lost in thought as her smile spread over her. She met Granny’s surprisingly calm gaze.

“Next time, don’t wait until the poor guy dies before you make a move,” Granny chided, though her smile said that she suspected, along with Ruby, that there wouldn’t be a next time.

Ruby shook her head at herself, and headed up the stairs to continue her sweet dreams on her proper mattress.


	14. Friendship and Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Archie recovers from his ordeal, he enjoys a visit from Marco when another unexpected guest arrives. Takes place in between episodes 2.11 and 2.12 (but technically before the end of 2.11).

When Archie next awoke in his own bed to the soft light streaming in his window, he wasn’t sure if it was dawn or dusk. A quick glance at his clock on his bedside table confirmed it was seven, though it took him a few moments to figure out if that meant a.m. or p.m.

In the daylight, the ghosts of his trauma seemed far less sinister, and he realized he’d had a decent sleep, all things considered. It shouldn’t surprise him to have haunting dreams as his mind processed his kidnapping, but it was far easier to diagnose a patient than it was to battle his own demons. Archie just prayed that he would not have many nightmares about cold metal hooks crawling up his skin, or being imprisoned in pitch-black dampness.

His body ached as he swung out of bed, and he rubbed his neck as his stiff muscles reminded him of his age and the stress he’d been under. Being held captive for days in a pirate ship wouldn’t bode well for anyone, but he smiled to himself as he realized the other culprit was an ill-advised sleep on a couch.

He’d do it again in a minute.           

He began his day more from habit than from any planned schedule. Pongo was still with Henry, so Archie had been free to recover some of his sleep without disrupting the dog’s schedule—or having the dog interrupt his own rest. The poor guy was probably eager to come home, and Archie missed his companion as he finished his shower and got dressed without letting Pongo out into the backyard first. Plus, it was easier to get ready without an excited pet underfoot. Archie didn’t want to admit, even to himself, how good the hot water felt on his bruised back or how gingerly he pulled his shirt on.

Archie was putting on his tie when a knock interrupted him. He rushed through the hallway, his tie hanging loose around his neck, to open the front door. On the other side, Geppetto stood with Pongo beside him, the man beaming and the dog’s tail wagging. “Good morning, dear friend!” Geppetto said.

“Geppetto, come in!” Archie greeted the older man. He closed the door behind them and knelt down to rub Pongo’s ears. “Hello, good boy,” Archie cooed to his pet.

“I thought I’d bring Pongo back for you, since Henry and Emma are busy,” Geppetto explained. “But it is good to see you!”

Archie grinned back, and his heart filled with joy to see his friend happier than he’d seen him since before the curse had broken. “Can I get you anything to drink?”

Geppetto shrugged off his coat and hung it up on the rack along with his newsboy cap. “Coffee, please,” he said as he sat down in Archie’s small living room, settling into the overstuffed sofa.

“Is instant okay?” Archie called from behind a cupboard. Pongo danced around him as he shuffled around the kitchen with his preparations.

“Whatever you have is wonderful!” Geppetto called back from his seat.

Things had been strained between the old friends since the curse had broken. When Marco became Geppetto, it was hard for him to see Jiminy-the-man for the first time since he’d lost his parents in the cabin all those years ago. The skilled woodworker had only known Jiminy the cricket, or Archie the psychiatrist, and it broke Archie’s heart to see the pain resurface in his friend’s eyes as he struggled to make sense of the colliding identities. Archie tried to help, knowing the suffocation of past lives remembered, but soon discovered that it was better to give the man some space instead of forcing him to confront the face that ripped his family apart. Archie knew the trauma freshly recalled overshadowed the new family they had built together since, if only for awhile.

After the initial blowout, and a polite apology from Marco—suppressing the hurt of Geppetto, Archie knew—a chill hung between them as they slowly rebuilt the friendship between their true selves. It didn’t help that Geppetto was searching for his son in Storybrooke, trying to stave off the grief that encroached with new each day that denied him his boy. Archie knew it had been equally tempting for Geppetto to cross the town line a couple of months ago and he wished with all his heart he could make things better for his dear friend who had to deal with the loss of his parents and his son all at once.

Though they had been slowly growing closer, it wasn’t until Archie saw Geppetto open his door after the rescue that he felt his heart burst as he saw true joy and acceptance in his closest friend’s eyes. Archie hated the pain his fake death had caused, but he soaked in the changes it had brought about in his relationships—the newfound love and appreciation in his closest friends, his family. Bonds that had been torn apart were mended to be stronger than ever before, no matter how messily or slowly they had been stitched back together.

Soon, the two friends were enjoying each other’s company over steaming mugs in Archie’s living room, with Geppetto’s drink strong and black and Archie’s with a bit of cream and sugar. Pongo gobbled his breakfast from his metal bowl in the kitchen, and the familiar clinking cheered Archie.

“How are you doing today?” Geppetto asked with concern in his eyes, and Archie knew it was more than a pleasantry.

“I’m… okay,” Archie said slowly. He knew better than to hide much from his closest friend. “Sleep is sometimes a little rough”—Archie didn’t want to use the word _nightmares_ —“but I’ve been almost too tired to think about the last week.”

Geppetto nodded as if he accepted Archie’s answer. “I fear you were dead to the world yesterday,” he quipped over his drink, and then cringed. “If you’ll pardon the expression.”

Archie nodded with a faint smile. “I needed sleep more than I realized, I guess. Was I really out all day?”

Geppetto chuckled. “Well, unless you were avoiding my phone calls with someone else’s company.” He took a sip of the dark liquid. “And speaking of, how did things go with Ruby?”

Archie felt his cheeks warm as he looked into his mug, though he lit up at the mention of her name. Pongo came up and nudged his hand with a wet nose, and Archie obligingly patted the dog’s head before answering. “I saw her right after I saw you.”

“And?” Geppetto prodded when Archie said nothing more.

Archie licked his lips and shrugged. “I fell asleep on the couch at the inn, and Mrs. Lucas caught us the next morning.” Archie swallowed a gulp from his mug and purposely left out the details of his nightmares. He didn’t want to worry his friend.

Archie continued when he saw Geppetto’s raised brows. “I was sitting up and sleeping, and Ruby had her head on my lap, but nothing happened!” Archie blushed at the realization that—however innocent his motives—he had awoken horizontal.

“Aha!” Geppetto laughed, raising his mug. He studied the redhead’s expression. “And you’re still not sure?”

Archie shifted so he hunched over the edge of his seat, his elbows resting on his knees. He stared down at his hands wrapped around his mug and Pongo curled up at his feet. “I don’t know if we would work well here in Storybrooke—if it would be the wisest thing.” She was so kind and beautiful, and Archie still couldn’t believe that she’d chosen him, or that he deserved her.

Geppetto leaned forward and stared at his friend. “Jiminy,” he said firmly—and Archie's heart burst to hear his friend call him that—“a girl like that doesn’t come around every day. If she loves you, and you love her”—the older man shrugged his shoulders with a glint of smile—“you make it work. And I don’t think it will take much work, either.”

Archie looked at Geppetto and felt himself let out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding. “Are you sure you’re not the secret conscience?” he joked.

A knock at the door caused Pongo to jump up and bark, and Archie quickly placed his cup on the coffee table and sprang to greet the unexpected guest. The open doorway revealed Ruby dressed all in black, including a leather jacket, skirt, and boots, with a white paper diner bag in one hand, a cardboard tray with two drinks in the other, beaming. Archie’s breath caught in his throat, and he grinned back at her.

“I bring food!” she said cheerfully, holding the bag up as she entered without waiting for an invitation. “Hello, Marco,” she greeted as she realized the older man sitting on the couch. Archie closed the door behind her.

“Good morning, Miss Lucas,” Geppetto replied as he stood up from his spot.

“Please, don’t let me interrupt you.” Ruby said, looking from Geppetto to Archie and back again.

“No, no,” the older man waved away the concern. “I was just leaving.” He grabbed his coat and hat from the rack and gave his friend a wink before turning to Ruby. “Have a good day.”

“You too, Marco,” Ruby said, holding up the tray of drinks in lieu of a wave. After closing the door behind Geppetto, Archie followed Ruby into the kitchen as she took off her leather jacket, placed it on the back of the chair, and unloaded her Styrofoam containers onto the table.

Archie smiled as he watched her open cupboards and drawers to find plates and cutlery. She’d never been to his house, he realized, but he loved how she made herself instantly familiar in his space, as if she had always been there. She stopped with a fork in her hand, mid-action, as she caught Archie’s gaze and smiled back at him. “What?”

Archie walked over to her beside the small kitchen table for two. “Good morning,” he smiled, taking the fork from her hand and placing it on the table. “It is morning, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” she chuckled and wrapped her arms around his waist, and he tried not to wince with the reminder of his bruises. “Good morning to you. Are you okay?”

“I’m just fine,” he grinned. She leaned into him as he kissed her forehead.

Standing so close, Archie noticed the pattern on her top was actually made of skulls and not polka dots. “A little morbid?” he teased, rubbing her sleeves with his thumbs and nodding to the print.

Ruby smiled back. “I figured it’s better to be playful—‘laughing in the face of danger’ and all that. Or _memento mori_ , though maybe that’s still morbid.” She took her turn and looked Archie up and down. “I’m noticing a distinct lack of sweater vest,” she teased back with a twinkle in her eye. Archie just shrugged, and didn’t mention he just hadn’t had a chance to put it on before Geppetto had arrived at the door.

Before serving their own plates, Ruby placed a couple of pieces of bacon in Pongo’s bowl and patted his head. The Dalmatian scarfed it down, despite the full bowl of kibble he’d already had.

Archie pulled Ruby’s chair out for her before sitting across from her at the little table. The smell of bacon and eggs and pancakes made his stomach grumble, and Archie realized how hungry he was. “I wasn’t sure how long you needed to hibernate for, so I thought I’d bring _Granny’s_ to you!” Ruby said as she waved her hands over the table.

“It’s perfect. Thank you,” Archie replied. He wasn’t entirely certain that she was sitting in his kitchen, but he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

“I know you usually have toast, but I figured the pancakes would keep better, and I could make you toast here if you want,” Ruby offered. Archie shook his head, his mouth full.

“And coffee, one cream, one sugar,” she said as she placed a cup in front of him, and the other in front of herself. Archie smiled his appreciation, especially since his instant coffee was nowhere near as good as Granny’s, and he still wasn’t as awake as he wished.

“I’m not sure if you planned to hide out here for long, but the whole town knows you’re—back,” Ruby said the last word slowly. “I’m pretty sure no one expects to resume any appointments with you today, though, so I think you’re safe.”

Archie chuckled. “I’m not really sure what I expect to do today,” he replied. Though holing up here with the brunette in front of him seemed especially appealing. “But how is Regina? I can’t imagine she’s taken the—misunderstanding—very well. She hasn’t done anything yet, has she?” The image of Emma at Mary Margaret’s loft, struck with fear at the implications of wrongly accusing Regina, sprung to Archie’s mind.

Ruby rolled her eyes. “So far, no damage,” she said. “I’ve been trying to track her, but I haven’t had any luck. She must be hiding out. Nobody’s been able to tell her we know she was framed. Plus, I think we have to be worried about Rumplestiltskin, now, too. Belle won’t tell me what happened on the ship with him and Hook after we…” she trailed off and gave Archie a knowing smile as she took a bite of pancake off her fork.

Was it wrong to be so happy when the town seemed to hover on the edge of another trauma? And yet, it seemed to Archie that being kidnapped might have been the best thing that ever happened to him.

Well, that was not entirely accurate. What happened _after_ being kidnapped was the best thing that ever happened to him.

“Are you doing okay?” Ruby asked quietly, and Archie met her gaze filled with concern. For him.

He didn’t want to ever cause her to look at him like that, but it also made his heart burst to think that she cared enough to look at him like that.

Archie took her hand across the table. “I’m fine.” Ruby only raised her eyebrows in reply, and Archie knew he would not get off so easily. “The worst of it was the dreaming, when I was with you,” he admitted. “But I hope it won’t take too much of a toll on me. It might just take a few days.”

Ruby squeezed his hand, her grip firm for longer than usual. “Please tell me when it gets to be too much,” she said softly.

Archie nodded and knew he couldn’t help but do anything those clear eyes asked of him.

After their breakfast together, Ruby ignored Archie’s insistence that he would clean up and he found himself in a sort of dance as they maneuvered around the small kitchen together with Pongo at their heels. He reveled in her presence and how the simplest touch, a brush of her arm against his, could quicken his pulse.

After Ruby placed the last plate in the drying rack, she dried her hands and turned to Archie as he wiped the plate and stacked it in the cupboard. “Do you still need this?” she asked, playfully fingering his tie that still hung around his neck.

“I’d forgotten about it,” Archie replied with a sheepish grin.

“Well, then,” Ruby said coyly as she slowly slipped it out from under his shirt collar, her eyes fixed on his throat as Archie studied her expression. He recalled the same action from the diner only a week ago at the party, and he had a feeling this was a do-over for them both. As the last bit of fabric pulled free, Ruby bit her lip and looked up at Archie through her dark lashes. That was all the invitation he needed as he pulled her in for a kiss, dipping her with one hand on her back and one hand cupping her head. Her arms clung to his neck, the tie still in her hands, and she kissed him back with a squeal.


	15. A Lazy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie and Ruby continue their lazy day together in a brief respite before more drama hits in Storybrooke. Takes place at the end of episode 2.11 "The Outsider".

Ruby didn’t know what she had planned on doing that day, but she was secretly thrilled to hide out with Archie. The day before, she’d been determined to give him space, but that left her mind to wander on the possibilities of being found out as a werewolf. To keep herself busy, Ruby had tried to focus on tracking down Regina, but the search came up frustratingly empty.

Today, Ruby couldn’t keep herself from the little cottage on Cherry Tree Lane. Her stomach filled with butterflies as she stood on Archie’s front stoop with breakfast from _Granny’s_ , not sure if the daylight would steal away the sweet dreams that had become a reality a couple of nights before.

Ruby had tried to give him time alone to rest, but when she saw his smiling face after the swing of the door, she realized how much she missed him. She could feel her face flush and her heart race all morning as they were usually only inches apart—if that—in his small house, and she was determined not to let her worries about outsiders ruin their day.  

After breakfast, Archie and Ruby took Pongo for his walk. It felt deliciously new to start the walk _with_ them, instead of her routine of timing her run to meet up with the pair. Ruby recalled the last time that had happened, right before Archie was kidnapped, and her stomach dropped at the memory of Regina snapping at Archie.

“Everything okay?” Archie asked with raised brows, noticing the frown that coloured her expression.

Ruby smiled back. “Just thinking what a difference a week makes.”

“It’s nice to be back to routine,” Archie said after a moment. “A new routine,” he added with a knowing look.

For all their close proximity in the cottage—or the inn, for that matter—Archie and Ruby walked side by side without touching. Ruby was a little disappointed, but felt too shy to reach for his hand that was buried in his coat pocket while the other gripped Pongo’s leash and his closed umbrella.

They had just stepped onto the boardwalk when a few raindrops spluttered. Ruby laughed as Archie opened his umbrella and she drew close to him, his favourite appendage proving its worth. “It’s so nice to be with a gentleman who is prepared,” Ruby teased.

“A pleasure to be of service, m’lady,” Archie nodded back, his hands full. Ruby hugged his arm that held the umbrella and delighted in the intimacy of their little shelter. The rain came harder and the mist clung to them, but it all felt refreshing and new and calming with the pitter patter on the canvas. Ruby glanced at Archie to see him smiling at her, like he had a secret that he was bursting to tell.

“What?” Ruby asked. She wanted to be his confidante.

“Oh, nothing.” He glanced down at his feet. When he met her persistent gaze, Archie continued. “I just love the… calmness of the rain.”

Ruby squeezed his arm in response, suspecting there was something more. “It is nice.”

The added bonus of the surprise showers meant that they didn’t run into anybody on their walk as they conveniently avoided the diner and made their way back to Archie’s place. Ruby wondered at her relief of being able to avoid others, but she didn’t want to share Archie just yet. It was sweet to be able to hide away from real life, to put off whatever problem that was inevitably coming for them next in Storybrooke.

Back at the cottage, the trio tried to dry off, though Pongo’s methods were less than helpful as he shook water over everything. Archie groaned but Ruby just laughed and crouched down to rub the Dalmatian’s ears and start his tail wagging. “You’re encouraging terrible behaviour,” Archie joked, though his eyes betrayed the mock frown his mouth tried to maintain.

“Ah, well,” Ruby shrugged. “Sometimes being good is overrated.” She smirked, stood up, and kissed him on the cheek to let him know she was only teasing. Archie just shook his head, a smile turning the corners of his lips upwards in spite of himself. Ruby’s heart warmed to know she could make him smile—and he was terribly fun to tease.

“Do you want to see what’s on T.V.?” Archie asked. “Make yourself at home. Help yourself to whatever you find in the kitchen. I’ll be back in a minute.”

Ruby nodded to Archie as he disappeared down the hallway. She wasn’t hungry, so she settled on the couch with Pongo and took in her surroundings—an inside look at the life of Archibald Hopper. His house was brighter than his office, painted in a pale yellow, but paired with earth tones, including the deep green sofas. Books and other objects crammed the shelves, and tables, and most other surfaces around the room. Ruby wasn’t surprised, given the treasure trove that was his office, to find his home even more charmingly cluttered.

She realized he was taking a long time. “Archie?” she called down the hall as she made her way to the bedroom door. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” he mumbled back.

Ruby slowly pushed the door open partway. “I’m coming in,” she warned.

“Archie!” Ruby gasped. His shirt was pulled up as he tried to rub cream on his back, exposing his green-and-purple skin. Ruby felt tears prick her eyes as she rushed over to him. “You should’ve said something.”

“It’s not that bad,” Archie said.

“Not bad?” Ruby rubbed her fingers gently over the bruise that spanned his lower back and he winced. “Can you even see it?”

“No,” he admitted. “I was just going to try this on it.” He held up a tube of lotion that stunk of peppermint and menthol.

“It looks like your whole back is bruised, but it is healing. Here, let me help,” she said as she nodded to the bed. “Lie down.”

She took the tube from Archie and he placed his glasses on the bedside table before lying on his stomach across the comforter, facedown on the pillow. Ruby slowly hitched up his shirt, revealing the bruise that ran from his lower back up to just below his shoulders. Her breath caught in her throat as she silently cursed Hook and Cora.

“This might be a little cold,” Ruby warned, rubbing the cream between her palms before slowly applying it to his back, careful not to aggravate his skin. She felt his muscles tighten under her hands, but slowly they relaxed.

“That feels good,” Archie murmured, and Ruby smiled.

“Almost done,” she said. She gave an impulsive kiss to his right shoulder above his bruise, her pulse quickening, before rolling his shirt down. “There you go.”

“Thank you,” Archie breathed and sat up. As Ruby stretched across him to place the tube on the table, he caught her in his arms. “I’m really okay.”

Ruby frowned as she looked into his clear eyes without the barrier of his glasses, but she couldn’t help but relax under his smile, held in his arms.

She stroked his cheek with her thumb before sighing. “Okay. But have you been icing it over the last day? You should probably use heat now. Do you have a hot water bottle?”

Archie chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose. “Yes, Nurse,” he whispered. Ruby rolled her eyes at him, smiling in spite of herself as his breath tickled her skin, before she searched for the heat pack and saw him safely back to the couch.

 

* * *

 

The two of them—well, three, including Pongo—spent most of the day lounging in front of the television, in between raids of Archie’s cupboards and fridge for snacks.

“I’m sorry it’s not the best T.V.,” Archie apologized as they carefully sat down on the couch together, a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, and the hot water bottle nestled behind his back. “And I only get the basic channels.” His television was hefty and square all around and looked like it was at least twenty years old.

“I’m surprised you have a T.V. at all,” Ruby replied, scrunching her nose at him.

Archie scrunched his nose back at her teasing. “We don’t all keep up with the latest technology.”

“I think it’s sweet,” Ruby said, snuggling into his shoulder with his arm around her. “I like a touch of the old-fashioned.”

“That’s a relief!” Archie chuckled. “So there are no makeovers in my future, then?”

Ruby swatted his chest. “No guarantees,” she chirped back. “But you should be safe, as long as you don’t mind my skulls.”

“You’re always beautiful in whatever you wear,” Archie whispered into her ear. It took Ruby off guard and made her breath hitch in her throat in a happiness that spread from her ears to her toes. She bit her lip and smiled to herself as she wrapped her arms around his middle and gave a gentle squeeze, her eyes fixed on the television screen.

This companionship, this intimacy that was both casual and natural, with kindness and respect, was all so new, along with its unexpected electricity. Ruby wanted to tread carefully with Archie to make sure she didn’t break whatever it was that they had started to create.

Archie wasn’t lying when he said he didn’t get many channels. They decided on the local station that came in best with the rabbit ears’ reception. They’d missed “Good Morning Storybrooke” but they did catch the afternoon talk show with Mariah Muffet and the evening’s “wholesome” movie. Ruby didn’t mind what they watched—she just enjoyed Archie’s steady presence, the warmth of his arms around her—and the occasional snuggles with Pongo, who was determined to not be left out.

Whenever the commercial for _Granny’s_ came on, Ruby tried to jump up to turn the T.V. off, but Archie held her back no matter how she wriggled, though she wasn’t trying _too_ hard. When she tried to snatch the remote from the coffee table, he held her wrists, keeping her captive.

“No, please turn it off,” Ruby playfully groaned in protest.

“I like it,” Archie insisted, and Ruby squealed as he tightened his embrace until she gave up her fight and leaned back into him, careful not to aggravate his bruises.

“I look and sound _awful_ ,” Ruby sighed, in spite of the smile that played on her lips. “I mean really, can you believe I used to _wear_ that? Or really, _not_ wear…”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Archie replied as he held her close and kissed her temple. “I always liked seeing you on T.V.”

Ruby rolled her eyes. “Well, it’s safe to say that ‘television personality’ or ‘news broadcaster’ are not in my future career possibilities.” She turned to face him and whispered, “But you’ve got the real thing.”

“Even better,” Archie smiled back. His lips looked inviting, framed by the dimples that mirrored the laugh lines of his eyes. Before she could lean closer, however, a large _crack_ made her jump.

“Did you hear that?” Ruby asked as her heart pounded in response, her senses alert, and she instinctively looked towards the front door. Everything in the little house remained still, even Pongo, as though straining to hear the next noise.

“What?” Archie searched her face as she turned back towards him.

“That sound—like a gunshot. I think it came from the town line.” Archie just gave her a confused look in response. “Wolf hearing,” Ruby explained.

“You really think it was a gunshot?” Archie asked as she settled back down on the couch beside him.

“I hope not.” Ruby hugged Archie’s arm and he clasped her hand in his, their fingers intertwined, and gave her a squeeze. Still, Ruby couldn’t deny the knots that twisted her stomach at the feeling that the next problem had arrived.

 

* * *

 

Archie noticed how Ruby fidgeted after she heard the ghost shot. He rubbed his thumb over her hand in an attempt to comfort her, but her thoughts were far away as she chewed on her thumbnail, blankly staring at the T.V.

When her cell phone rang, she shot up off the couch and raced to find it in the kitchen, where she left it—what seemed like ages ago—late that morning. Pongo jumped up from his spot on the floor and Archie followed after he turned off the television, fumbling with the remote.

He watched Ruby pace his small kitchen up and down, her phone to her ear and worry spread across her face, as he tried to read the one-sided conversation.

“No, no, no, no,” Ruby moaned, and Archie thought she saw tears well up in her eyes. He took a step closer, wishing he could help. “Are you sure she can’t remember anything?… Yes, of course I’ll come.… No, I’m not at home. I’ll just meet you there. Bye.” A couple of tears streaked Ruby’s cheeks as she hung up her phone and turned to Archie, her eyes wide in shock.

Archie rushed forward and drew her into his arms. They stood silently for a moment as Ruby slowly wrapped her arms around his middle and buried her nose in his shoulder. He waited until she pulled back from the embrace, and he wordlessly searched her face for an explanation.

“There’s been an accident,” Ruby said, her voice a pitch higher than usual. “There was a car accident. At the town line. And a shooting—Hook shot Belle.” Archie’s muscles stiffened at the mention of the pirate, and his dislike for the man grew even stronger. To think that he would shoot one of Ruby’s good friends, a kind woman who had already been through so much.… On top of Archie’s other dealings with that man, it was enough to make Archie think Hook was past forgiving. He swallowed the lump that caught in his throat. “Oh, Ruby, I’m so sorry. Is she alright?”

Ruby took a deep breath, looking down at her phone. “I don’t know.” She glanced up to meet Archie’s gaze, and her look of hurt made him ache. He wished he could make it better even though he knew he had no way of doing so. It made his blood boil, being furious at Hook, heartbroken along with Ruby, and worried for Belle all at once.

“That was Snow on the phone,” Ruby continued. “They’re heading to the hospital now. I said I’d meet them there.”

“Do you want me to come with you?” Archie asked, taking Ruby’s hand in his.

Ruby gave a half-hearted smile as she looked down at their hands clasped together. “No, it’s okay,” she said as she looked up at him. “Really. It’s getting late and you are still recovering. It sounds like there are going to be a lot of people at the hospital anyway. You should rest.” Archie’s heart sank a little, though he knew he couldn’t argue. He hated feeling so helpless.

Ruby threw her leather jacket on and snatched her belongings in the kitchen before heading towards the door. “Promise you’ll call me when you know anything,” Archie said as he followed her to the front of the house, Pongo close behind. “No matter what time it is,” he added firmly.

“I promise,” Ruby said as she gave him a faint smile. “As long as you promise to go to bed and keep heat on your back.” Archie nodded his assent. She patted Pongo’s head before turning the handle and swinging open the door.

“Hey,” Archie said softly, clutching her hand and pulling her back to him. He gently brought her chin up and pressed his lips to hers, and Ruby sighed. “I’m here when you need me,” he whispered as they pulled back.

“I know,” Ruby breathed and gave him a genuine smile, her faces inches away from his. “Goodbye.” Before he knew it, Ruby disappeared into the night, and he reluctantly closed the door.

It was then that Archie realized how tired his body was, despite the lazy day. He grudgingly began his and Pongo’s nightly routine, though he doubted his mind would let him sleep until he’d heard from Ruby.

As he turned off the lamp beside his bed, Archie wished now more than ever that he had a cell phone he could keep by his bed so he could hear from Ruby at a moment’s notice. As it was, the phone in the living room seemed miles away.

 


	16. A Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby joins the Charmings to deal with the after-effects of the gunshot to find there are even more threats in Storybrooke. In the chaos, she snatches a moment with Snow and manages to update Archie. Takes place during episode 2.12 "In the Name of the Brother".

Shortly after Ruby made it to the hospital, chaos broke loose as the ambulance arrived with its patients, the Charmings’ arrived with Belle, and Mr. Gold arrived… somehow. Ruby hurried to Snow’s side, taking in the rush of bodies that moved in every direction, the two stretchers that raced past, and the shouts of orders from nurses and paramedics—and the sheriff—that fought to be heard.

“Belle! _Belle_!” Ruby heard Rumplestiltskin’s cries get louder and louder, filled with desperation. Whatever issues Ruby had with the man, she knew he loved her friend, and she felt for him as David struggled to keep him from storming the trauma rooms.

Belle looked panicked as Ruby barely caught a glimpse of her before she disappeared down the hallway with a nurse. Relief washed over Ruby at the realization that Belle was able to walk, and that her greatest injury appeared to be her memory loss—though that was no small wound.

Ruby took a deep breath. There was no time to dwell on that now. She was desperate to know what happened, and how she could help.

“Everyone calm down!” a voice bellowed into the crowd, and everyone stopped to see the cocky presence of Doctor Whale saunter into the middle of the group. Even Mr. Gold stared, wordless, his expression twisted in heartbreak.

Ruby didn’t know how he did it, but somehow Whale’s perfect mix of calmness and arrogance diffused the turmoil that had almost bubbled over. As a result, Gold turned towards the waiting room, Emma headed off to question Hook, Leroy went to the coffee machine, and David went to the administration desk where one of the paramedics who’d been on the scene began filling out paperwork.

“What happened?” Ruby asked Snow breathlessly as she gripped her arm. “Who were those guys on the stretchers? Is Belle okay? I thought you said she was shot?”

Snow gave Ruby a reassuring squeeze and answered her calmly as they stood in the middle of the atrium. “Belle rode with us to the hospital since the ambulance was full. It was hard for her to tell us what happened, but we think that Rumplestiltskin healed her.”

“I heard the shot,” Ruby interjected quickly. Snow raised her eyebrows in reply, but Ruby asked her to keep going. She didn’t know if she was more worried about Belle or about the extra man whom she couldn’t account for on the stretcher.

“Hook shot Belle, but was immediately hit by a car,” Snow continued evenly. “So he was one of the men carried in from the ambulance, but he’s just got scrapes and broken ribs. The other guy”—Snow paused for a deep breath, which worried Ruby—“we don’t know who he is. He just came into town. Over the town line.”

Ruby’s eyes widened and she gripped Snow’s hand as her stomach went cold. Her deepest fears seemed to be coming true, along with the loss of one of her dear friends. Her mind jumped to a world that she’d been trying to ignore for the last couple of days, a world where Storybrooke would be invaded and she would be carted off to some lab somewhere to be poked and prodded at best.

Snow squeezed back. “Hey, we don’t know anything yet,” she tried to reassure Ruby. “You said you heard the gunshot? Where were you if you weren’t at home?”

Ruby was grateful to focus on her friend’s questions. “I was at Archie’s,” she said quietly. Just the mention of his name made her feel calmer, and she wished he was here now. It seemed silly, to want to hold his hand through this new trauma, but the unknown threats beyond Storybrooke seemed much worse than the already-conquered dangers of the Enchanted Forest.

“Oh?” Snow asked, standing upright and shifting closer. Ruby knew her friend needed to hear more, though this hardly seemed the time or place for a heart-to-heart between girlfriends.

“It’s nothing,” Ruby insisted, though she warmed at the thought of the day she’d spent with Archie. With Snow’s intense gaze, Ruby realized she hadn’t told her about how she and Belle had discovered Archie in the ship, or how he’d spent the night with her on the couch at the B&B. She certainly hadn’t told Snow about today and how she’d spent the day at Doctor Hopper’s house.

“So, I might have kissed Archie when I found him on the ship,” Ruby blurted out. “And a couple of times more after that.” _This is the_ worst _time for this kind of confession_.

Snow’s face lit up in response. “ _What_?” she squealed.

“Shhh!” Ruby waved her hands.

Snow tried to check herself and whispered, “When? Where? What happened?”

“This is hardly the time,” Ruby hissed.

“I know, but I need the distraction!” Snow begged of her friend. “And I need to hear _everything_.”

Before Ruby could respond, David came over to them, his expression sombre and a cell phone in hand.

“This was on the stranger’s person,” he explained, holding it out. Snow’s hand flew to her throat, and Ruby felt a chill run through her. Realization flooded over Ruby that their world tilted on the edge of being invaded, and the identity in this phone could mean danger for them all—but especially for her.

How could life be so sweet one moment and so gut-wrenching the next? And how did this whole situation have nothing to do with Regina or Cora?

 

* * *

 

The night dragged on with more problems than answers. When a quiet moment arrived, Ruby snuck to a corridor to update Archie. She felt guilty at waking him, but she knew he would appreciate hearing from her. She remembered her first wolfstime after the curse broke and how she’d already given him one sleepless night, if not more. At least she could give him some information this time. Ruby also couldn’t deny that hearing his voice would help calm her anxiety that continued to rise.

The phone rang for a painfully long time, and Ruby remembered seeing an old cord phone in the living room. She sighed as she realized she’d never seen Archie with a cell phone.

“Hello? Ruby?” a groggy and breathless voice finally answered.

“Hey,” Ruby said softly, hoping he hadn’t had to trek too far to answer her. “Yeah, it’s me.”

“What’s going on?”

Ruby leaned against the brick wall and sighed. “More than I could tell you.”

“That bad, huh?”

“Belle’s doing okay. I mean, she doesn’t know who she is, but apparently Rumplestiltskin healed her right away, so she’s not hurt. Rumplestiltskin’s not happy. He was sulking around here, but I haven’t seen him in awhile, so I’m not sure if he went home or not. So take that as you will.”

“Right. Did you find out what happened at the town line?” Archie asked.

“Well, Hook did shoot Belle. Then he got hit by a car, so he’s pretty bruised, and cuffed to a hospital bed, but he’s still got his memories, so I’d say he’s none the worse for wear.” Ruby could feel her voice raise and her fists clench, so she took a deep breath to collect herself. “The guy who was driving the car is in pretty rough shape. He’s bleeding internally, so he’s going to need surgery.”

“Who is that?”

“We don’t know,” Ruby said slowly. There was a pause on the other end, and Ruby winced as she remembered she hadn’t told Archie about the worries about outsiders coming to their town—and all that this stranger’s presence could mean for them.

She rubbed her temple before she continued. “I mean, we do know his name is Greg Mendell. Emma hacked into his phone, and he looks like an ordinary guy with his social media. He’s just travelling through, by the looks of it.” Ruby tried to sound more optimistic than she felt.

“And that’s good?” Archie asked slowly.

Ruby paused. “I don’t know. Probably.” Her head hurt as she suddenly felt too tired to work through what the heck it meant, if people could finally stumble into Storybrooke. It seemed especially crazy to think that not too long ago they were all worried about _leaving_. She did want to talk about it with Archie—but after a good night’s rest.

“The problem is, this stranger saw Rumplestiltskin’s magic. Or he might have seen it. We’re not sure.”

“Right. I’m sure it will work out.” Ruby smiled at Archie’s positive thinking.

“Oh!” Ruby exclaimed, remembering the added drama of Doctor Whale’s inebriated state, though she realized it wasn’t worth worrying Archie about.

“There’s more?” Archie groaned in sympathy with Ruby’s own frustrations.

“I’m afraid so. It’s just Whale, is all,” Ruby tried to downplay the seriousness of it, but she could sense Archie didn’t like the guy.

“What about Whale?” Archie prodded.

“He’s not exactly in the best state to be performing surgery, and there was a bit of a debate about whether this stranger would be better off left to die rather than expose our magic.” Ruby cringed as soon as the words were out of her mouth—it sounded ridiculous, especially given whom she was talking to. “Don’t worry,” she added quickly, “David’s tracking him down now to make sure Whale does everything he can to patch Greg”—she choked on the name—“to make sure Greg is okay.”

Ruby heard Archie sigh on the other end, and she could picture him nodding in relief. “That’s good,” he replied.

“We’re keeping law and order and our good consciences in check,” Ruby reassured him.

"I’ve no doubt,” Archie chuckled. “I’m afraid to ask, but is that—everything?”

Ruby smiled to herself. “You mean, aside from wondering if Cora and Regina have found each other? We haven’t even touched on what they might be doing.” Ruby couldn’t grasp how so much had happened at the hospital with such a threat looming over them. It made her head hurt even more, and it was easier to focus on one problem at a time.

“It sounds like you all have a lot to deal with,” Archie said.

“It’ll be okay,” Ruby said a little too cheerfully. “I’m sure Whale’s starting the surgery now, and soon— _Greg_ —will be on his way, and then we can concentrate on the trifecta of evil that is Hook and Cora and Regina.” Ruby couldn’t bring herself to mention what might happen with Belle, or who she would be without her Enchanted Forest memories. Or what Rumplestiltskin might do for revenge.

“I guess I’ll let you go,” Archie said finally. “But Ruby?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m always here.”

Ruby felt herself lighten a little bit despite the burdens that still hung over her. “I know,” she murmured. “Thank you.”

“Call me when you know anything more.”

“I will.”

“Good night, Ruby.”

“Sweet dreams, Archie.”

Ruby smiled down at her phone after the call ended. After a moment, she took a deep breath and forced herself back to the group where she prayed another issue hadn’t developed. The night had been long enough already, and she had a feeling it was far from over.


	17. The Long Night Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amidst the turmoil at the hospital, Ruby snatches a few moments with Snow and Emma, and a couple of others. Takes place during episode 2.12 "In the Name of the Brother".

It proved more difficult than expected—and that was saying something—to get Whale into the operating room. Ruby channeled her inner Doctor Hopper when she found herself chasing Storybrooke’s head surgeon down an empty street and talking with him in the cold night air at the pier. She never thought her heart would go out to the man who could be described as “sleazy” on his better days, but Ruby realized she shared more in common with Doctor Whale, also known as Victor Frankenstein, than she would have thought. She should know by now that everyone had a story, though it was nice to be reminded to see the best in people—and of the importance of helping others see it in themselves.

Plus, Ruby knew _exactly_ what it felt like to be labeled a “monster”. No one should have to handle that, and certainly not alone.

Still, Victor had a ways to rise in her estimation, and Ruby hoped all was going well in the operating room despite the doctor’s anxieties. Currently, Ruby had draped herself over a couple of chairs in the waiting room, shifting to find a comfortable position, though the task was proving a challenge. Ruby sighed as she swung her legs around to the front of her chair after they’d fallen asleep.

“Coffee?” Snow asked, appearing in front of Ruby as if from nowhere as Ruby bounced her tingling legs. Ruby blinked a couple of times to focus on her friend’s face and nodded. Tonight there was no such thing as too much coffee—even if the only source of caffeine was from a machine that produced darker and more bitter drinks as the night when on.

Ruby cherished the snatches of time alone with her best friend on this unusual night. She had been able to tell Snow most what had happened over the past couple of days with her and Archie, from the rescue up until the moment that Ruby received the call to get to the hospital—even if it was the Sparksnotes’ version of events.

“So does this mean you and Archie are dating?” Snow asked with glee as the two returned to their chairs and hunched over their lukewarm drinks.

“I don’t know,” Ruby admitted. “I mean, I know he cares about me, and he wouldn’t act as he has without… gentlemanly intentions.” Ruby could feel herself smile and blush all at once in spite of herself, her eyes glued to the contents of her cup.

“Oh, of _course_ he cares for you!” Snow almost squealed, and Ruby begged her with a glance to keep quiet.

“Yes, but what does it mean when we go back to our lives in Storybrooke? What happens when the next trauma hits, and I get carted away from here and put in a zoo? Or, if things do get back to normal, what are people going to say about the town’s favourite psychiatrist and all-around good guy with the resident tramp and werewolf who is way too young for him?” Ruby’s voice had pitched higher as tears pricked her eyes, and she let out a deep sigh as her insecurities gushed from a place she didn’t know she was hiding.

“Red,” Snow begged as she placed her hand on Ruby’s arm. “Do you really think that little of yourself? And that little of Archie?”

Ruby met Snow’s gaze filled with warmth and trust, and Ruby felt her tension ease slightly. “No, I really don’t,” Ruby whispered. “I’m just scared I’m going to wake up from this dream and find there’s no place for Archie and me in—well, whatever world is starting here.” Ruby waved around the waiting area to signify the threats that hung over them in the little Storybrooke hospital. She couldn’t help but feel that she had the most to lost as their council fought the battles of the night with Whale, and the stranger, and with Hook and Belle and Rumplestiltskin.

“Can the wolf and the cricket really be together?” Ruby asked softly.

Snow flashed Ruby her most heart-felt smile, her eyes glistening and her countenance beaming. “Red and Jiminy can. And even better, Ruby and Archie get to figure things out together. And fight _together._ ”

Ruby let out a funny gasp of a chuckle as she wiped her eyes that threatened tears. “Yes. That sounds good,” Ruby said as she nodded in affirmation.

Snow hugged Ruby and rubbed her back, and Ruby clung to Snow for a moment. “Thanks,” She whispered to her friend.

Ruby continued after they drew apart. “In all honesty, I’m not really sure where to go from here,” Ruby admitted as she shifted in her seat. “I’ve never done this before. I mean, with the other guys”—Ruby paused, blushing with embarrassment and regret about her liaisons during the curse—“it was stupid and physical and I didn’t care. And with Peter—that was so long ago. Literally another lifetime, and we were so young. But with Archie…” Ruby trailed off, before collecting herself. “With Archie, I want to make sure I do things right.”

Snow nodded. “Well, first of all, we were all under the curse, so forget the other guys.” She waved her hand for effect, and Ruby smirked. She knew that her friend wanted to forget some things from her own cursed past in Storybrooke. “Secondly, Peter will always hold a special place in your heart. He was your first love. But now you get a second chance.”

“With Archie,” Ruby finished, and she couldn’t suppress the grin that spread across her lips. “But—well, it’s not entirely the love part that’s confusing. More like—how? How do you date? How do you get to…”

At the word “date”, Emma joined Ruby and Snow, a fresh cup of coffee in her hands and smirk on her lips. Snow threw up her hands—one still clutching her coffee—in a shrug. “I have no idea!” she admitted. “I’m afraid I totally butchered that process.”

Ruby laughed as she realized something, but she covered her mouth with her hand. Snow caught the mischief in Ruby’s eyes, her attempt at secrecy unsuccessful. With the look Snow shot at her, Ruby knew she had to share.

“Well, you kind of ‘woke up’ with a husband,” Ruby blurted. “After the curse, I mean!”

Snow let out a mock gasp. “I guess I did, didn’t I?” she giggled. “Relationships are different here than they are in the Enchanted Forest.” Emma just rolled her eyes and shifted her weight as she stood over them.

“It’s not exactly the most fun thing to figure out, especially in the real world,” Emma agreed. “I mean, Storybrooke,” she corrected herself.

Ruby caught Snow’s glance at her daughter before she quickly looked down at the cup in her hands, trying to hide the look of hurt at the reminder of Emma’s twenty-eight years alone. Ruby knew the look of regret and longing for a past that couldn’t be.

“Who would have thought it?” Snow teased after a moment. “You and Jiminy. I mean, Archie!”

Ruby playfully swatted Snow back. “I’m still a little surprised myself.”

“I can see it,” Emma said. “I noticed you guys at the party, and I was going to ask before, um—you know.”

Ruby smiled at the blonde who stood in front of them. “It’s okay. As weird as it is, Archie being kidnapped and thought dead has kind of worked out in the end.”

Emma raised her eyebrows in a smirk as if to say it was, of course, a very logical explanation.

Ruby, feeling lighter after the unexpected heart-to-heart, turned to Snow and asked playfully, “Do you want to know what else happened when you guys were away?”

“What?” Snow asked, her expression dropping instantly, and Emma paused mid-sip.

Ruby bit her lip before spilling, “Your charming husband totally punched Frankenstein in the face outside the diner.”

Snow leaned back in her chair and groaned and Emma raised her cup to hide the smile that refused to be suppressed. “We were _cursed_!” Snow moaned a little too loudly.

 

* * *

 

Before the night was over, Ruby wanted to check on Belle. She hoped she’d given her friend enough time to settle in—as if that was possible, really—so when things had calmed down after the successful surgery, Ruby figured it wouldn’t hurt to look in on her.

From far down the hallway, she heard a crashing sound, like glass being smashed. As Ruby quickened her pace, she jumped as Mr. Gold came out of the doorway. Ruby’s chest tightened at his expression of heartbreak that showed Belle was not herself, and she empathized with the broken man in front of her. This was not the same Mr. Gold who sauntered the streets of Storybrooke or reigned over the pawnshop.

Before Ruby could give the man some privacy, the two locked eyes in the hallway. For a moment, neither said anything, and Ruby prayed he could read her compassion as he wordlessly begged to be told that everything would be okay.

“Ruby—you’re her friend, right?” Rumplestiltskin broke the silence after a moment.

Ruby nodded, unsure of what was coming.

Mr. Gold straightened up and took a breath, regaining some of his composure. “I need to go away for a bit,” he said in a voice that lacked his usual bravado. “I—can you please—keep an eye on her for me?”

Ruby stood in silence, stunned that this man was the same Mr. Gold who had threatened her and Granny for so many years—the same Rumplestiltskin who sneered at her when she was looking for her red coat. Instead, she felt like she was glimpsing the Rumple whom Belle loved whole-heartedly, and whom very few people saw.

Ruby took a step forward and swallowed the lump in her throat as she nodded her promise. Rumple nodded back without meeting her gaze as he shuffled past her down the hall. “Wait—” Ruby burst out. She wasn’t sure exactly what to say when Rumplestiltskin pivoted around, eyebrows raised. “She, uh—whatever happened in there. She loves you.” Ruby felt tears well up and her nose start to sting. “So much.”

Mr. Gold nodded and his focus returned to the floor as he turned away. Ruby thought she saw tears brimming in his own eyes as his expression softened. She never thought she’d feel such sympathy for the man, but never had she seen him so vulnerable.

_Everyone has a story._

When Ruby peeked into Belle’s room, she saw her friend’s back as she rested on her bed, her side rising and falling ever so slightly in sleep. Ruby thought better of disturbing her, especially after whatever commotion had happened with Rumplestiltskin.

Instead, Ruby took a deep breath and wiped her eyes, ready to focus on the good news of the last few hours and call it a day.

 

* * *

 

A shrill ring wakened Archie and his pulse raced as he lunged for the phone. “Hello?” he said as he slowly realized where he was.

On the couch. Waiting for Ruby to call.

“Hey, it’s me,” a bright voice said, and Archie felt his muscles relax at the cheer that sounded through her tiredness. Things were going to be okay.

“Hey. How are things going?” Archie asked, propping himself on the cushions.

“Pretty good. Wait, you answered really quickly. Where are you?”

Archie chuckled to himself at Ruby’s instincts, though he’d rather not tell her the truth and risk showing his foolish eagerness. “By the phone,” he replied, conveniently omitting his sleeping arrangement. Archie rubbed his eyes with his hand, ear pressed to the receiver.

“Humph. Okay. Well, good news here—the surgery went well! Whale was able to stop the bleeding and Emma has already gone in to talk with the guy. He didn’t see any of Gold’s magic, so we’re clear!” Archie smiled at the happiness in her voice, though he sensed it was tinged with sadness.

“Is everything okay?” Archie prodded.

A pause followed, broken by a sigh. “Yeah. I just—I just caught Mr. Gold when I tried to see Belle. He’s—it’s weird, seeing him so different.”

Archie was surprised at the lump that rose in throat, but Ruby was clearly affected, and he knew how much the man cared for Belle. “What happened? How is Belle?”

“She was sleeping when I checked on her. I think she’s fine physically, but I don’t know how much memory she’s lost. I don’t think things went well when Gold tried to visit, but maybe she’ll be better when I drop in tomorrow. Er, today? Anyway, I think things have gone pretty well, all things considered,” Ruby finished on a light note. Her cheer was a little surprising, given all that had happened and how tired she must be, but it relieved his own anxiety to hear her optimism that was almost non-existent the last time they’d talked.

Archie noticed the faint light of dawn etched around his windows. It was too late—or too early—to go into details, and he did not want to prolong Ruby’s waking hours. “So you’re done at the hospital?” he asked.

“Yep. I’m heading home now. I just wanted to give you the update before I crash for the next twenty-four hours. Things are going to be okay.”

Her words sent warmth flooding through Archie and goose bumps appeared on his arms as if she was banishing worries he didn’t know he had. He felt his smile grow, and though he longed to keep hearing her voice, he made himself say the words, “I’d better let you go. Thanks for calling me.”

“Thanks for being there, Archie.”

Archie could almost feel her smile through the receiver. “Bye.”

Things were going to be okay.


	18. Archie has a Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the night at the hospital, and before the town's run-in with an unexpected visitor, Archie and Ruby snatch a few moments alone. Takes place during episode 2.13 "Tiny".

The next day did not begin well. Granny had also been up late the night before looking after Henry, so Ruby did not want to leave her to man the diner with the junior staff for long. She did want to visit Belle before work, however, so Ruby was up earlier than she would have liked—given the little amount of sleep she was able to snatch—and on her way to the hospital.

Unfortunately, the visit with Belle went very, very badly.

It was heartbreaking to see Belle so drowsy and not know who she was. Ruby tried to tread carefully between caution and friendliness, but it was far easier said than done. Belle wanted to confide in Ruby, but her confused state couldn’t make sense of the magic she’d seen Rumplestiltskin perform, and Ruby was forced to lie to her friend. Ruby tried to comfort her, but anything she said only made Belle more upset, and Ruby felt her eyes well with tears as Belle was heavily sedated and carted off by the nurse. Why was everyone saying they needed to lie to Belle? It only made things worse.

To top everything off, Ruby bumped into Greg Mendell on her way out. The man looked like he was recovering, and Ruby mumbled something about him getting back home soon as cheerfully as she could, trying to maintain the image of a boring town.

Still, Ruby couldn’t fight the knots that grew in her stomach, mixed with the grief at the state of her friend, that told her that everything wasn’t all right with the stranger in their midst.

Ruby made it back to the diner for lunchtime, her care basket meant for Belle still in her grip. She shrugged off her shaggy fur coat and hung it up before she joined Granny behind the counter.

“You just missed Mary Margaret and David and Leroy,” Granny informed her as she brought a couple of dishes from the kitchen and handed them to Ruby, nodding to the only couple in the diner. Ruby continued the trajectory and served the customers their Caeser salad and Reuben sandwich.

“What’s the matter now?” Ruby asked as she returned to the counter, reading her grandmother’s expression.

“I’m not sure, but they’ve found Hook’s ship. It also sounds like they’ve run into Regina.”

“‘Run into’?” Ruby repeated. “What does _that_ mean?” Ruby knew Regina would only be found if it was her idea.

“She talked to them at their apartment,” Granny answered. “Nothing to report on there, thank goodness.”

“Yet,” Ruby muttered under her breath. Before she had a chance to question her grandmother further, the bell chimed and Ruby looked over to see Archie at the doorway. She could feel her face light up, and he beamed back at her as he hung up his coat and came to her, grabbing a stool on the other side of the counter.

“Hi,” Ruby said softly, tucking her hair behind her ears. Was she actually shy?

“Hi,” Archie replied. His smile framed by his laugh lines and dimples cheered Ruby instantly, and his clear eyes gazed into her own, making her heart beat a little faster.

“Hello, Archie,” Granny said. Both Archie and Ruby looked to the older woman, and Ruby’s focus came back to the diner.

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Lucas,” Archie greeted. “How are things here today?”

“Oh, don’t worry, I know you’re not here to see me,” Granny said. With that, she turned and disappeared into the kitchen.

Ruby bit her lip and felt her cheeks warm at her grandmother’s frankness. She realized this was the first time she’d seen Archie in the diner since they’d… whatever it was. Did everyone else know? Was it written all over her face? Did she care?

Looking back at Archie, Ruby knew that no—she didn’t care in the least.

“How are you today?” Archie asked. “Were you able to get some sleep after last night?”

Since the only customers they had were busy with their meals, Ruby nodded to the table at the front window, and Archie followed her lead as they slipped into the chairs opposite each other, with her back to the window.

“I got a bit of sleep,” Ruby answered, and then admitted “but this morning hasn’t been that great.”

Archie simply raised his brows in reply, silently encouraging her to continue.

“I went to visit Belle. She didn’t know who I was, and she got really upset when I wouldn’t talk to her about the magic she saw that night.” Ruby swallowed the lump that rose in her throat.

“That’s awful,” Archie murmured, taking Ruby’s hand over the table.

“I just wish I could help. Or at least not say the wrong thing, you know? She just seems all alone in there.” Ruby squeezed her eyes to keep the tears away. Goodness, she was tired of crying. “I don’t get why we’re lying to her. Surely it would help her to know that we’re on her side?”

“Just being there for her is an immense help,” Archie said, rubbing her hand with his thumb. “I’m sure she can tell how much you care for her, no matter what state she’s in. I-I don’t want to overstep, but maybe you can slowly start reminding her of details from her life? Her mind just needs time to adjust, but like you said, being on her side—someone trustworthy—will be a big step.”

Ruby sighed. “I hope you’re right,” she said with a faint smile. “But what about you? Did you get any sleep last night? I felt awful for waking you with my calls.”

“Nah, I was fine. It was defintely better to hear from you than wonder what was going on at the hospital,” Archie said. Ruby didn’t believe him, but she couldn’t deny his smile made her feel better.

“Oh! Can I get you anything to eat?” Ruby asked, remembering her duties.

Archie shook his head. “No, I’m fine—thank you. I actually came to ask you something…” Archie stared down at the table, and Ruby thought she saw his ears redden as she tried to read his expression.

“Would you”—Archie looked up, but did not make eye contact with Ruby—“would you like to get c-coffee with me later today?” Only after he said the words did he meet Ruby’s gaze.

“Are you asking me on a date?” Ruby blurted out, squeezing his hand.

Archie blushed a deeper shade of scarlet. “I-I would just like to do this properly, so… yes. Yes, I am.” He smiled at Ruby as he searched her eyes for an answer.

“Archie, that would be lovely,” Ruby grinned back, and Archie’s features relaxed into his eye-crinkling smile.

“You can leave now,” Granny said from behind the counter, only a few feet away. Archie and Ruby both jumped, unaware of her presence—or her eavesdropping—until that moment.

“Granny!” Ruby gasped and shot her grandmother an exasperated look.

The older woman just shrugged. “The way things are going today, you’d better get to it while you have the chance.”

Ruby groaned and Archie chuckled. “I’m free whenever you are,” he said. “Nobody’s booked any appointments until next week, so it looks like I get to ease back into things.”

“Then I guess we’d better go,” Ruby said, still looking at her grandmother as she rose from her seat. She rushed to grab her fur coat from the back, and soon she and Archie were walking down Main Street towards the _Storybrooke Coffee Company_. Ruby noticed that Archie was the perfect gentleman, walking as a buffer between her and the street and opening the door to the coffee shop for her.

“Get anything you like,” Archie offered. Ruby bit her lip as she scrutinized the black chalkboard menu and decided on a salted hot chocolate with whipped cream, though Archie was more sensible and ordered his usual coffee with one cream and one sugar. They exchanged pleasantries with Kelly behind the counter, whom Ruby saw in the diner now and then. Archie was his friendly self as well and Ruby realized that they were crossing an invisible line and officially out, together, in Storybrooke. It made Ruby’s stomach flutter.

“Do you want to sit here, or walk by the waterfront?” Archie asked.

“Let’s walk,” Ruby said quickly. She was buzzing with a nervous energy, and remaining stationary held no appeal.

The cool breeze outside felt invigorating as the two walked in the direction of the water with their drinks in hand. Ruby was glad for the warmth of her fur, and she noticed Archie was bundled up in a scarf and his cap. Funny, she almost felt as shy as when she first started walking with Pongo and Archie all those weeks—months?—ago. She was highly aware of his presence even now, her arm almost brushing against his, and she smiled at the thought of how close they were cuddled up on his couch only yesterday. 

There was a slight pause in conversation, and Ruby sipped her drink, unsure of what to say next. It didn’t entirely feel like a date, because she was just having a coffee and a walk with Archie, but—she was _with_ Archie.

“M-may I?” Archie stuttered, holding out his hand and motioning to her own.

Ruby smiled and held her hand out to be enfolded in his grasp. They walked silently, holding hands, as they headed through the park and neared the pier. Ruby noticed it was their “usual” route, but backwards.

“I, uh—I-I’ve never done this, before,” Archie stammered after a moment, searching for the words. Ruby stopped walking and gripped his hand, pulling her to him. “No, no, I want to say this,” Archie said with a smile playing across his lips before his brows furrowed slightly. “I know you had Peter—”

“That was a long time ago,” Ruby interjected. “I’ve never done this,”—Ruby tugged on Archie’s hand—“here in Storybrooke, before.”

“—and I want to respect that,” Archie continued, meeting her gaze. “And I wanted to ask if you, Ruby Lucas, w-would agree to—c-court me,” he said with a nervous smile as his eyes flitted between hers, back and forth.

Ruby’s heart melted with Archie’s look of hope and innocence and joy and eagerness that came with the question that fell from his lips. His old-fashioned approach was so sweet and earnest, and Ruby wanted to cherish everything about this moment.

“Yes, Archie Hopper,” Ruby said softly. She brought her free hand up to Archie’s face and cupped his jaw as she slowly kissed his lips that spread into a grin. He brought his hand up to her hair and his fingers clasped her neck as he kissed her back. Ruby delighted in his touch, her stomach fluttering with the newness of it all, with the promise that seemed to pass between them.

As they drew apart, forehead resting against forehead, Ruby could see the grin still spread across Archie’s features. Her own face felt warm and in that moment, everything felt right.

Well, almost everything. Ruby was trying to ignore a pounding sound that came from a few blocks over, but eventually Archie heard it, too.

“What on earth is that?” Archie asked, looking in the direction of the main street.

Ruby groaned at the interruption, not wanting to deal with another trauma already. Archie squeezed her hand. “Shall we go see what’s happening now in our sleepy town?”

Ruby squeezed his hand back and smiled, reassured with him by her side.

“Let’s.”

 

* * *

 

The problem was “only” the giant Anton who had almost fallen through the massive pothole he’d created trying to attack David. After Ruby and Archie helped in the group effort to pull him to safety, along with David, everyone ended up back at _Granny’s_ for celebratory drinks. _Only in Storybrooke_.

Ruby didn’t know what to think when it came out that Anton might have a way for them all to go back to the Enchanted Forest. She’d never thought it possible, so when it might actually be a reality, her heart lifted at the thought of being home.

Then she locked eyes with Archie. What would that really mean, to go back to the Enchanted Forest?

She didn’t have time to dwell on the implications for her and Archie, with the diner full of cheerful townsfolk and much to be done to help Granny serve everyone. Still, Ruby noticed a look pass between Snow and David that suggested they weren’t agreed on the idea, with David’s grin holding more warmth than Snow’s forced smile.

Archie left early to meet Geppetto and Pongo, so Ruby didn’t get a chance to talk to him amidst the bustle. Before Snow and David left to meet the dwarves and Anton at the field, Snow sidled up to Ruby, her expression hinting at a question.

“Hey,” Ruby greeted as she collected empty tankards. “What’s up?”

“We were wondering,” Snow asked with a glance to David by the door, “if you and Archie would like to come over for dinner at our place tomorrow?” Snow ended the question with a hesitantly hopeful look, searching her friend’s reaction.

“Oh, I—I’d have to check with Archie,” Ruby stuttered with a smile. “But it should be fine. I think.”

“That would be wonderful!” Snow clasped Ruby’s hands across the counter. She leaned forward and confessed, “I also kinda need the distraction while Emma and Henry are away with Mr. Gold.”

“ _What_?” Ruby gasped. She’d missed a lot in less than a day. “What are you talking about?”

Snow glanced at David, who was standing by the diner’s door, eager to join the dwarves and learn the prospects of the magic bean planting. “Rumplestiltskin is trying to find his son, and Emma owed him a ‘favour’, so… she didn’t really have a choice but to go with him to help him, since she’s good at tracking people down. But she also took Henry with her because she didn’t know what Regina might do.”

“I heard you saw Regina this morning,” Ruby added.

Snow nodded back. “It was civil, but anyway, we can talk more soon,” Snow said with a glimmer in her eye.

Ruby laughed. “I’ll confirm with Archie and get back to you about tomorrow,” she said. “Good luck with the beans!”

“Bye!” Snow called out as she disappeared with David behind the glass door and the chime of the bell.


	19. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie and Ruby join the Charmings for a nice dinner and learn some startling news. Takes place in between episodes 2.14 and 2.15.

Archie stood in the lobby of _Granny’s B &B_, clutching his plastic cakeholder with his umbrella tucked under his arm. He wasn’t sure if anyone was coming, so he finally rung the bell at the front desk, though its harsh chime seemed an aggressive way to announce himself. He heard footsteps clamour overhead, and Ruby’s voice called from the stairway.

“I’m almost ready, but you can come on up, Archie!”

Archie followed the sound of shuffling up the flights of stairs to the Lucases’ apartment. He realized he hadn’t been upstairs before, and he couldn’t help but feel the privilege of seeing Ruby in her own space.

“Hey,” Ruby greeted with a warm smile as she fastened her earring in place. She came over and kissed him on the cheek. “Let me take that,” she said as she placed the container on the coffee table to free up his hands.

“Much better,” Archie agreed as he took Ruby’s hands in his and kissed her lips. Her touch still sent a thrill through him, and he delighted in the surprising combination of excitement and familiarity.

Hands still clasped, Archie stepped back and beamed at Ruby as he took in her appearance. It was a simple red dress, but Ruby looked stunning with her hair down and her dangling pearl earrings. It made Archie pause as his breath caught in his throat.

“You look beautiful,” he said at last. Ruby grinned back at him.

“You look very handsome,” she replied. “I can’t tell what you’re wearing under your coat, but I’m sure it’s appropriately dashing.”

Archie laughed. “I wasn’t exactly sure what to wear to dinner with Snow White and Prince James, but I’m afraid my wardrobe isn’t very varied, anyway.”

Ruby shook her head. “Not Prince James. David.”

Archie gave her a puzzled look. “But in the Enchanted Forest…?”

Ruby smiled like she had a secret to reveal. “James was his twin brother. David was forced to pretend to be James, so that’s how he became the prince, but his real name is actually David.”

“Huh. And what about ‘Charming’?”

“It’s just Snow’s nickname for him, but it’s kind of stuck.”

“The things you learn when you’re dating the princess’s best friend,” Archie teased, testing out the word. It didn’t roll off the tongue like he hoped, as if it was too mundane a label for what Ruby meant to him. Still, the word was sweet enough that it warmed him through and he noticed Ruby smile and squeeze his hand in response.

“Is there anything else I should know about Mary Margaret and David?” Archie asked.

“You probably know them pretty well yourself,” Ruby reassured him, and then paused before adding, “as long as there are no apples in your dessert.”

Archie shook his head. “Cherry cheese cake.”

“Perfect. Let me just grab my things and I’ll be ready to leave,” Ruby said and then disappeared down the hall behind a doorway.

“I forgot to ask, how did your visit at the hospital go today?” Archie asked.

"Belle’s about the same,” Ruby called down the hallway. She reappeared with her coat and purse over her arm before disappearing into the kitchen. “I mean, I hinted that I believed her about the magic, and she seemed to warm up to me a little bit, but she still doesn’t remember anything. But Greg Mendell is just about ready to be on his way!” she added with a decidedly more cheerful tone.

“That’s great!” Archie called back. “Though I’m sorry to hear about Belle.”

“The doctors say it’ll just take time, but… I don’t know.” Ruby sighed as she joined Archie and gave him the bottle of white wine in her hands and her purse. “I visited David and Mary Margaret on my way home from the hospital and told them the news, too. About Mendell, I mean. I hoped it would help them feel a little… less stressed.” She shrugged on her coat and pulled her long, brown hair over her collar before taking her belongings back from him to free up his hands for his cake and umbrella. “Ready to go?”

 

* * *

 

Archie couldn’t deny his jittery nerves as he walked with Ruby up to the Nolans’ loft. In the moments after knocking, he studied the black “3” on the turquoise door and took a deep breath as his fingers clasped the hard plastic of his container. Ruby reached out and gave his arm a squeeze, sensing he was out of his comfort zone.

Before Archie could say anything, the door swung open to reveal David and his charming smile. “Ruby, Archie, welcome,” he beamed at them and reached out to take the container from Archie’s grip. “Come on in.”

“Hi!” Mary Margaret greeted from the kitchen as David placed the cheesecake on the counter. She quickly wiped her hands on a dish towel and raced over to give Ruby a hug, despite the bottle in Ruby’s hands. David extended his hand to Archie while Mary Margaret took the wine—Sauvignon Blanc—from Ruby and nodded her appreciation.

As Archie and Ruby took off their coats and handed them to David, Ruby leaned over, looking Archie up and down and clasping his arm, and whispered in his ear, “Very dashing.”  Her breath tickled his cheek, and he looked over and matched her grin with one of his own.

He’d foregone the sports jacket but stuck with a tie and waistcoat over a crisp, white shirt. Archie couldn’t help but feel a little out of place—and certainly older than everyone else—but he knew Mary Margaret and David a little bit—during the curse and afterwards—and he had worked with Snow and James—ahem, Prince _David_ —back in the Enchanted Forest. On the other hand, this felt like a step towards starting a new life in Storybrooke, with Ruby, and Archie was excited to see what that would look like.

“Dinner is just about ready,” Mary Margaret said from behind the counter. “Did you want to take a seat? Or David, do you want to get them some drinks?”

Soon, the four of them were sitting down to a delicious dinner of salmon, wild rice, and buttery-lemon kale. Conversation flowed more easily than Archie thought it might, given he had never really spent extended amounts of time with Mary Margaret and David. It was hard to forget that they were his prince and princess, but it was also easy to feel comfortable with them, especially with Ruby at his side. She grinned throughout the dinner, clearly enjoying the time with her best friends, and Archie instantly felt at ease whenever she flashed him her smile. He could also sense her glances that asked if he was okay, and he would nod, silently assuring her that all was well.

It was nice to enjoy these stolen moments of normality. Archie sensed that Mary Margaret and David appreciated the distraction from the threat of Regina and Cora that hung over their town, or their worry about Emma and Henry out with Rumplestiltskin.

“Have you heard from Emma at all?” Ruby asked as they were finishing up the main course.

“Mmhmm,” Mary Margaret nodded as she swallowed her sip of wine. “Actually, we got some surprising news today, right after you left.” She glanced at David, who had his arm on the back of her chair, before she continued. Her expression grew serious, dropping the mirth that her eyes held for most of the night. “Emma ended up finding Gold’s son, but it turns out she already knew him.”

Ruby’s eyes widened and Archie felt his muscles clench in anticipation of unpleasant news. “Really?” Ruby gasped. “Who is it?”

“‘Neal Cassidy,’” Mary Margaret recited. “Though apparently he’s known in the Enchanted Forest as Baelfire, or—Henry’s father.”

“No!” Ruby exclaimed, mimicking Archie’s own internal reaction. “No, no, no, no, no.”

“But that means…” Archie trailed off.

David nodded. “Yep. That Rumplestiltskin is also Henry’s grandfather.”

Archie sat back in his seat as he realized that both the Evil Queen and Rumplestiltskin were now irrevocably tied to the Charming family. He glanced at Ruby and met her gaze, her eyes wide.

“We’re still trying to process it,” Mary Margaret said as she read their expressions of disbelief.

Archie simply nodded and took a sip of his drink.

“What does that mean?” Ruby asked, leaning over the table as if to be closer to Mary Margaret. “Is—Neal—coming back to Storybrooke? When are Emma and Henry getting back?”

Mary Margaret shrugged. “We’re not sure, but hopefully soon. I don’t like any of it,” she finished, shaking her head.

“Knowing Emma, I’m sure she’s got everything under control,” Archie said, trying to offer words of comfort.

David gave Mary Margaret’s shoulder a squeeze as he got up from the table. “That’s what I keep trying to tell her.” He collected the dirty dishes and placed them in the sink. “Now, I think it’s time to move onto Archie’s dessert.”

Ruby’s hand flew to Archie’s arm. “He’s a great baker,” she said, and Archie sensed a hint of pride in her voice. “Do you remember the cake from the ‘Welcome Home’ party?”

Mary Margaret nodded as she brought over the dessert plates and David placed the cheesecake on the table. “Mmhmm, and this looks delicious.”

Archie shrugged and felt his cheeks flush. “I-It’s a nice hobby,” he stuttered.

Ruby’s hand found Archie’s under the table and she laced her fingers into his grip. He looked over to her to see her beaming at him, and for a moment his body froze, seeing only her.

“Have you been able to settle back into your practice, Archie?” Mary Margaret asked as she handed Archie a slice of cheesecake, bringing his attention back to the table.

“Yes, thanks,” Archie replied. “It’s been a bit slow, but patients are re-booking quickly now that everything’s… back to normal.” Everyone nodded in understanding over their dessert, knowing that “back to normal” meant “after the kidnapping” and everything else that had transpired in Storybrooke since then.

“How’s the bean-planting going?” Ruby asked before taking a bite.

“Great,” David perked up. “It’s crazy to think we might actually be able to go back home to the Enchanted Forest.”

 _Home._ Archie froze at the mention of the Enchanted Forest and he took a sip of wine to wash down his mouthful of cake. Archie realized he and Ruby had been too busy to talk about this new development—though maybe a small part of him had been avoiding such a serious topic. He quickly glanced at Mary Margaret, who paused mid-sip without looking at David, before looking at Ruby, who only searched his face for his reaction.

“Though nothing’s been decided yet,” Mary Margaret added quickly. “It’s a big step, to leave Storybrooke, if we can’t come back.”

“Some… residents have been feeling homesick,” Ruby explained to Archie. “At, um, your funeral”—she squeezed Archie’s hand, and he smiled back in sympathy—“the dwarves were saying how much they want to go home.” Archie felt like Ruby was holding something back, and he wondered what _she_ wanted to do.

“That is a big step,” Archie nodded. He turned to Mary Margaret and David. “How many people want to go?”

“Quite a lot,” David said.

“There’s not a lot to go back to,” Mary Margaret countered. Archie realized she knew what their homeland looked like, since she’d been back since the curse, with Emma. Even so, with all the turmoil since the curse had been broken, it was understandable that so many people longed for familiar surroundings. Comfort. _Home._

Archie gripped Ruby’s hand with more force than he meant to, but she just squeezed back.

“Well, we have some time to make plans before the harvest is ready,” David said as he took Mary Margaret’s hand. “And Henry and Emma will be back in Storybrooke long before then.”

Mary Margaret gave David a small smile in response before turning to Archie and Ruby with a little too much cheer. “More wine?”

 


	20. Tough Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow and Ruby snatch some time together before Archie and Ruby reflect on what changes might lie ahead of them. Takes place in between episodes 2.14 and 2.15.

After dinner, the men insisted on cleaning up, leaving Snow and Ruby to snatch some quiet time over tea on the couch—keeping a watchful eye on David and Archie, of course.

“Do we trust them?” Snow teased, her eyes locked on the kitchen over the rim of her cup.

Ruby chuckled. “I’m sure Archie won’t do too bad a job of cleaning up. I can’t speak for David, though.”

Snow rolled her eyes at her friend. “That’s not what I meant.” She shifted to face Ruby, who sat on the couch with her legs tucked under her and her hands wrapped around her mug. “You seem really happy.”

Ruby let out a contented sigh. “You know, I am.” She glanced from Snow to Archie and David talking, and though she could hear their conversation with her wolf senses, she chose to ignore their voices coming from the kitchen. Archie caught Ruby’s gaze and smiled at her before continuing on with David, tea towel in hand, and Ruby looked back to see her friend had followed her glances.

“I don’t think I’ve seen Archie so happy, either,” Snow murmured, looking at Archie and then back to Ruby. “I think you two are good for each other.”

“I have a good feeling about him,” Ruby joked, a smile spreading across her lips.

“You know, David told me that Archie stopped the mob when you were dealing with your first wolfstime.”

Ruby shot her friend a look, eyes wide as her stomach lurched. “What? When? Wait, how do you—”

Snow smiled at Ruby’s surprise. “Apparently our town conscience threw himself in front of the”—Snow paused, choosing her words—“less cool-minded residents of Storybrooke to remind them of themselves, and save a certain young woman.” A smile played on Snow’s lips, hidden behind her mug.

Ruby remembered Archie resting on the diner’s patio the morning after her wolfstime, and his joke about his umbrella as protection against the crowd. She’d just dismissed the notion, not believing he’d actually faced the mob. Ruby shook her head and smiled in spite of herself at the man’s humble gallantry. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I found out once we’d made plans for tonight,” Snow chuckled. “David only just told me. He was less surprised than I was to find out you guys had gotten together—not that I was that surprised,” Snow added quickly. “Apparently I missed some things when I was away.” Snow glanced down before meeting Ruby’s gaze with a more serious expression. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help you.”

Ruby gave her friend’s arm a squeeze. “It’s okay. Everything worked out, and you had your own problems to deal with. And now we’re together!” The simple statement hid the myriad of emotions that washed over Ruby, with both joy at being reunited along with grief at the way things had ended up, the smaller moments that the other had missed.

The important thing was that everything had worked out. “How are things with Emma? How are you doing with this, uh—revelation?”

Snow sighed. “I don’t even know. I mean, logically, I always knew Henry has a father. But Emma never spoke about him, even when I was just Mary Margaret to her. And now—it was just so unexpected. She’s supposed to be doing something for Gold, not running into Henry’s father.”

“I can’t imagine,” Ruby said softly.

“And she’s all the way in New York. It sounds silly, but I wish I could at least be there with her. It must be overwhelming to see him after all this time. And Henry with them!” Snow took a gulp of her tea and Ruby squeezed her arm.

“I keep wondering what he’s like,” Snow continued. “Neal. Rumplestiltskin’s _son_. How did he and Emma meet in this world?”

“I guess it was meant to be,” Ruby said after a moment. “I’m sure you’ll be able to ask her soon.”

Snow laughed, though her eyes were sad. “It’s hard to get information out of Emma at the best of times. I don’t think she’s going to want to tell me the details.”

“I’m sure will. She just might need some time.” Ruby hadn’t spent much time with Emma since the curse broke, but she could sense that the Emma she knew for the last year or so had always been searching for a place to belong. There was a reason she stayed in Storybrooke, and now she had a flesh-and-blood family. “I know it’s hard, but it will get better,” Ruby tried to comfort her friend.

Snow smiled back. “I’m glad you guys could make it tonight. I know things have been crazy around here, but I appreciate trying to have a normal night. It’s nice.”

“So you can try to convince David to stay here and not go back to the Enchanted Forest?” Ruby was half teasing, but half serious, sensing the struggle for her best friends.

Snow let out a mock gasp. “You’re one to talk, considering I think you and Archie have some things to discuss as well.” Ruby knew by her friend’s smile that Snow meant only encouragement, and Ruby nodded.

“I only meant that,” Snow continued after a pause, “that you and Archie… finding each other, it—it shows me that some good— _real_ good—has come of all this.” She waved her hand for effect before looking down at her mug.

“Hey,” Ruby whispered as she placed her hand on her friend’s arm. She knew how hard Snow had fought for her family, and was still fighting for their happy ending. “A lot of good has come from the curse.” Ruby felt tears well up that matched Snow’s own as she studied her friend’s expression. “Henry, for one. And Emma. And hey, maybe soon you’ll have a new son-in-law in Storybrooke.”

Snow smiled through a couple of stray tears. “You’re right. And David’s right. Sometimes it just hits all at once, you know? And with Regina and Cora and—”

"I know.” Ruby took Snow’s mug from her grip and placed both cups on the table before wrapping her arms around Snow. “Everything’s going to be great,” Ruby whispered into her friend’s ear, and Snow gave her a squeeze in return.

 

* * *

 

 

After the dinner, Ruby and Archie made their way through the quiet streets of Storybrooke, in no particular rush to anywhere. It was nice to enjoy each other in the solitude of the night, with only the hum of the streetlights and the twinkling stars above them.

Ruby was also glad that Archie left the remnants of his cheesecake with the Nolans, since it meant his hand was free to hold hers as they walked in the chilly air, their fingers entwined. Ruby subconsciously rubbed the familiar callous on his finger, a mark of his profession.

“So what did you and Mary Margaret—Snow—talk about?” Archie asked.

Ruby smiled coyly. “Well, she told me that a certain psychiatrist faced an angry mob on behalf of a waitress not too long ago.” She noticed his muscles flinch and surprise flutter across his face. “Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked seriously.

“Ah,” Archie said, staring the pavement. “Not one of my wiser moves, huh?”

Ruby hugged his arm. “But very heroic. What did I do to deserve you?” Behind the teasing, Ruby felt the familiar tug, like her heart would burst with wonder at being chosen by this man.

“It felt rather terrifying, to be honest,” Archie admitted. “But I had to do something.” Ruby recalled the messages he’d left on their answering machine, offering his aid. She knew now that it was more than a friendly offer, and she wondered how far back his feelings for her had started. It would be no harder than trying to figure out when her _own_ feelings began, she thought with a smile.

“You said that the dwarves and others want to go back to the Enchanted Forest,” Archie said after a moment.

“Mmhmm?” Ruby searched his face, though he stared at his feet, and she sensed there was a question behind his statement. She knew this was something they needed to talk about, though part of her was anxious about such a discussion. A squeeze of his hand reminded her that there was no one she felt safer with.

“What do _you_ want to do?” Archie asked, only looking up to meet her gaze at the end of his question.

Ruby took a deep breath. “I don’t know,” she sighed. “Honestly, at your ‘funeral’”—Ruby still choked on the word after all this time—“I was a bit of a mess. I didn’t know what to think, except that I was homesick. Life as a werewolf here, with whatever’s looming outside, and the dangers in town—it was too much.” Ruby paused before admitting, “I probably would’ve taken the first passage back to the Enchanted Forest if I could have.”

Archie’s familiar eyes focused on Ruby and his expression softened as he listened to all she had to say. “And now?”

Ruby shrugged and swung their clasped hands back and forth. “I don’t know. I’m a bit homesick. But Storybrooke could still be that new beginning.” A smile played on her lips. “For us,” she added quietly. “What about you? Do you want to go back?”

Archie looked at his feet and chuckled. “I don’t know, either. I love the idea of starting over, of seeing what life is like here in Storybrooke. For us.” He gave her hand a squeeze, and she smiled back at him. “But this town seems to be less and less safe, and it’s hard not to miss home. If it is possible to go back, that is.”

Ruby felt a lump rise in her throat. “Archie, if we did go back, would you—would you go back to being Jiminy? A cricket?” She couldn’t imagine living with a cricket, especially in her wolf form. The image made her stomach turn, though she was embarrassed to admit it, even to herself.

“I-I don’t know,” Archie admitted. “I guess I’d have to talk to Blue about that. I don’t think I’d need to be a cricket anymore. I wouldn’t choose to be…” Archie stopped walking and pulled Ruby into his arms. “Sweetheart,” he whispered into her ear and kissed her temple. Ruby’s heart melted at the endearment and she wrapped her arms around his waist, already feeling comforted by his strong grasp and familiar scent. “I do know one thing.”

“Only one?” Ruby teased, looking into eyes.

Archie smiled back. “At least one. I do know that, wherever I go, I don’t really care, as long as it’s with you.”

Ruby felt her face light up and her heart lift. She gave him a playful squeeze. “Such a cheesy answer,” she murmured.

“Maybe,” Archie smiled, searching her face. He cupped her chin and stroked her lower lip with his thumb before slowing bringing her lips to his in a gentle kiss.

“Great answer,” Ruby breathed in response, and Archie grinned.


	21. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie bumps into some people that highlight his past against his future. Takes place some time around episode 2.19 "Lacey".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I'm so so SO sorry for the unexpected hiatus! It kind of caught up to me, and real life stuff happened, and then crazy writer's block set in even though I knew what I wanted to write. Le sigh. BUT I'm pretty excited about the last chapter(s), and I even got a new idea so I think it will be worth the wait. I'm excited to finish this story and start on the next one! Thanks for your patience :)

It was hard to deny that Archie Hopper had been floating on a cloud for the last few weeks. True, life was becoming more dramatic in Storybrooke with each passing day. And yes, his patient roster was almost over-flowing with people who needed help navigating the increasing stresses that surrounded them. Maybe he had a residual nightmare every now and then from his kidnapping. Even so, Archie had never felt so comfortable—so at home—in his skin, being Archie Hopper from Storybrooke rather than a cricket or a thief.

He also couldn’t deny his confidence had something to do with the beautiful waitress he’d given his heart to long before they’d made it official, though life had been so busy lately that they hadn’t had much time together. While Archie’s schedule was filling up so that he was almost turning down patients, Ruby was also busier than ever at the diner as she continued to help Granny and learn the administrative side of things. She was even looking into online business courses, and while the new goals were exciting, they left little room for a budding romance.

Tonight he planned on making it up to her by preparing her dinner at his place—a proper, romantic date. He’d planned the menu about ten times and only bought everything he needed that day to make sure it was just right. Even with his list, he hummed and hawed over more then a few items, standing in the aisle with his full basket and his brows furrowed. Was tiramisu really the best dessert? What if she preferred something simple, like ice cream?

As he took Pongo on his walk after lunch—he would start preparations as soon as he dropped Pongo off with Geppetto and returned home—Archie’s mind wandered to the menu. He’d decided to pick up some ice cream, just to be safe, along with the ingredients for the tiramisu. But what if he should have gotten the chocolate éclairs instead?

Archie was on autopilot as Pongo dragged him across the boardwalk and through the park, calculating how much time he would have if he went back to the grocery store, when Pongo’s bark yanked him back to his surroundings. He gripped the leash before Pongo had a chance to pull away—fumbling with his umbrella—and he looked up to notice Pinocchio and Henry playing with toy swords and shields in the open grass.

Archie felt a lump rise in his throat at the scene before him. He still couldn’t quite believe that Pinocchio had returned to them after being thought lost. It was funny how natural it was to see the boy playing with Henry, though not so long ago he was a grown man. Archie still wasn’t sure if he should grieve the loss of August—truth be told, he felt guilty for not being more sad—but his heart swelled with joy to see Geppetto reunited with his young son here in Storybrooke—a second chance.

“Alright, boy,” Archie laughed as he knelt down and unhooked the leash from the Dalmatian’s collar. He barely had a chance to give Pongo a pat before the dog raced over to the boys and joined in the fight.

“Pongo!” Henry exclaimed as the dog jumped up on him. Pinocchio rubbed Pongo’s ear before the two boys returned to their fight with the Dalmatian dancing and barking around them, a blur of black and white. Henry grinned from ear to ear with his precise swings of his wooden sword, alternated by ducks behind his shield—evidence of his practice with his grandfather. Pinocchio’s movements were far less polished, his wider swings and energy revealing his humble upbringing—making up in enthusiasm what he lacked in training. Archie smiled as Pinocchio stuck his tongue out in concentration, the same expression he wore when he helped his father in his shop. Archie couldn’t help but blink back a tear that threatened to spill. He never dreamed he’d see Pinocchio with them in Storybrooke… playing with Henry as if they’d known each other all their lives.

“Hey! Doctor Hopper, isn’t it?”

Archie froze when he saw a man in his thirties clad in a jacket, hoodie, and jeans, jog over to him. Neal.

Henry’s father.

“Y-yes, that’s right,” Archie tried to give his usual smile. “You can call me Archie.” He shook the man’s hand and quickly released his grip.

“Henry’s told me a lot about you,” Neal said.

“He must be so excited that you’re here,” Archie nodded in reply. He couldn’t exactly say that he’d heard much about Neal. All Henry had told Archie about his father was that he’d died in a firefighting accident—and that was only what he’d known since Emma arrived.

Neal rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, at least somebody is,” Neal mumbled and then coughed. “I mean, it’s, uh, interesting being back here. Well, not _back_ , per se…”

Archie tried to keep his expression calm as he secretly scrutinized the man before him. “Do you know many people in Storybrooke?” he tried for friendly conversation. _Relax. Don’t jump to conclusions._

“Well, I’m staying at _Granny’s_ , so I’ve met a few people there. Henry’s been showing me the town and introducing me to anyone he can find.” A smile played across Neal’s lips as his gaze returned to the boys. “It’s a lot to keep track of, even for me.”

Archie chuckled. He knew firsthand the effects of the curse on those who had lived through it. He couldn’t imagine how overwhelming it was for a first-time visitor—even if that someone was native to the Enchanted Forest.

The son of Rumplestiltskin.

The thought lay heavy between them—that Neal _did_ know Mr. Gold. Archie couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that the man in front of him, with his laid-back manner and casual—even a tad scruffy—appearance, was the flesh and blood of the Dark One.

“I haven’t seen you around _Granny’s_ much,” Neal nodded to Archie, hands in his pockets. He quickly glanced at Archie before returning his gaze to Henry and Pinocchio.

Archie felt himself tense at the familiar way he said _Granny’s_. “No,” Archie said slowly. “I-I’m afraid being the only psychiatrist around for all of us cursed fairytale characters keeps me pretty busy.” Archie didn’t say that he’d purposely been giving Neal some space since he’d come back with Emma and Henry. Archie certainly wouldn’t admit how he’d kept an eye on the man as Archie ordered his lunches “to go,” or how he tried to fish for information from Ruby—though they were usually preoccupied with other subjects when they were able to snatch moments together.

Neal laughed, revealing a genuinely warm smile that made Archie relax slightly. “Yeah, I guess I’m not the only one with an absurd history anymore.”

Archie smiled back. “You’re talking to the man who used to be a cricket and a conscience to the boy over there who, up until a few days ago, was a grown man.” Archie cringed as soon as the words were out of his mouth. They sounded far stranger than he intended.

Neal let out huff. “Man, and I thought I had it bad,” he joked, and both men exchanged knowing glances.

Before Archie could think of something else to say, Neal broke the silence. “So I heard Henry has been seeing you for awhile? As a therapist?”

The question caught Archie off-guard, and he nodded slowly, calculating how much he should say. “It’s been over the last year or so,” Archie affirmed. Come to think of it, he couldn’t say exactly how long Henry had been coming to him. Time was a fuzzy topic, especially during the curse, and Archie could have sworn the little boy with the clever eyes and big imagination had been knocking on his door every week for as long as he could remember. “I’ve known him all his life,” Archie added, standing up straight. “Uh, family friend, and all.”

“So you—you knew Henry as a baby?”

“Yeah.” Archie remembered the day he met Henry: Regina the nervous mother, more vulnerable than he’d ever seen her, with the sweet little boy in the bassinet who stole his heart even then. Wait, did that actually happen? Archie’s stomach dropped for a split second at the thought that that memory was another by-product of Regina’s curse, but one look at the boy swinging his sword reassured Archie that it was real. Ironically, it was a blessing of the curse, his watching Henry grow up. “Yeah, I knew Henry then.”

Archie glanced at Neal to see the man’s gaze fixed on him, squinting, as if he was hanging on his every word. His eyes were almost sad, and Archie felt his heart go out to this stranger for the first time.

“I think everyone in this town knows Henry,” Archie added, trying to think of some more information to give the man. “Henry’s just friendly with everyone—and certainly very observant. Once he convinced me to let him take Pongo for a walk, since I wouldn’t let him go out by himself.” Archie swallowed as he realized how the handle of his umbrella dug into his palms and tried to loosen his grip. “Sometimes I would watch him when Regina was busy, and that usually meant he would colour in my office, or read. But anyway, I guess this particular day he was bored and wanted to go outside. He was maybe six or seven?” Archie shook his head at himself—fuzzy time, and all. “I told him not to talk to strangers, and he was only gone around the block, but he came back with about three new friends. He said it was because they were talking to Pongo, and not him, so it was okay.” Archie couldn’t help but grin at the memory. “He certainly knows how to get his way.”

Neal smiled in Henry’s direction, though Archie thought he saw a hint of sadness in his eyes. “I can see that.”

“Henry’s always had this town wrapped around his finger,” Archie chuckled. “And that’s not just because he’s the mayor’s son.”

Neal’s shoulders dropped at the mention of Regina, and Archie regretted the slip. He tried for some more positive information. “Henry’s also always been making up stories and theories about people. He would always tell me different ideas he had about you.”

“Oh?” Neal’s voice lifted.

“Yeah.” Archie licked his lips. “He would say you were a teacher, like Mary Margaret, when he was in love with her and thought all teachers could do no wrong. Or a superhero, when he was obsessed with Superman and Spiderman. He was ecstatic to hear from Emma that you were a firefighter, though I think that had more to do with thinking he knew the truth than it did with the actual job.” Archie took a deep breath as a pain hit him at the hurt it must have caused Henry the last couple of weeks, to know he’d been lied to. And yet—

“I’ve—I’ve never seen him happier than I have since you and Emma got here.” Archie tried to ignore the knot that tightened in his stomach as he said the words, his gaze fixed on the boys who used to be such a part of his own life in different ways, now unexpectedly thrown together. He saw Henry grin at the man standing next to him, a grin never meant for himself, as he waved to them both—which then caught him a playful jab from Pinocchio’s wooden sword. Both Neal and Archie laughed, though Archie’s heart wasn’t entirely in it.

“I wish—I wish things were different,” Neal confessed.  “I know how much it sucks to be abandoned.” Another wave of sympathy washed over Archie as he remembered the little he did know of Rumplestiltskin’s relationship with his son, and how much Neal himself had been put through. All things considered, Henry was pretty lucky.

“He’s got you and Emma here now,” Archie said firmly, and he cringed at the use of his “therapist” voice. “I mean, it says a lot that you’re here now.”

“Yeah,” Neal sighed. “Yeah, I hope so. And hopefully the kid won’t need any more therapy”—Archie winced at the unintentional jab—“although with the family he’s stuck with…” Neal trailed off as his focus travelled across the park in the direction of the main street. Archie followed his gaze, realizing that Neal was looking at Mr. Gold walking with “Lacey” in her low-cut blouse, sky-high heels, and leather.

Neal turned back to Archie, his muscles tense. “Well, I might be coming to see you soon, myself, Doctor Hopper.”

“Happy to help.” Archie tried to be lighthearted, though he couldn’t quite picture the man beside him on the sofa in his office.

 Before any tension could settle between them, Pinocchio and Henry ran over, breathless from play, with Pongo at their heels. “Dad, you finally met Archie!” Henry exclaimed.

“Yeah, kid,” Neal said, ruffling the boy’s hair. “We were just talking about you.”

“Hi Jiminy!” Henry’s redheaded friend greeted Archie, and Archie beamed back, wondering if he’d ever tire of hearing that voice call him that name.

“Jiminy?” Neal laughed as realization dawned on his face. “I should have known.”

Archie shrugged with a smile as he crouched down to reattach Pongo’s leash to his collar. “Not the name that most people know me by, but that’s me.” Though now that he thought about it, wasn’t “Neal Cassidy” connected with a Jack Kerouac book…?

Before Archie could remember what Neal’s real moniker was, Henry asked, “Hey, Dad, can Pinocchio come with us back to _Granny’s_ and have dinner?”

Neal laughed at the two pairs of pleading eyes that focused on him. “It’s fine by me—”

"Yes!” both boys said in unison, and Archie bit his lip to keep from interjecting.

“—but we still need to ask Pinocchio’s dad.” Archie felt his shoulders relax a little at Neal’s addition. Neal then said quietly to Archie, “Man, you’d think that wouldn’t be so weird to say.” Archie simply smiled back in understanding. There was a lot to get used to.

“Oh,” Archie exclaimed, remembering himself. “Pinocchio, can I give you Pongo now to take to your house? It’ll save me a trip over.”

“Sure thing,” Pinocchio agreed, taking the leash from Archie. “Come here, Pongo.”

“Is this ‘cause Ruby’s coming over tonight?” Henry asked innocently.

Neal raised his eyebrows, clearly surprised. “Ruby? The waitress from _Granny’s_?”

Archie felt his cheeks warm as he beamed at her name. “Yeah, we’re…” Boyfriend and Girlfriend? Dating? Courting? “We’re together,” he finished a lamely.

Neal just smiled back. “Nice. I just haven’t seen you around the diner or the inn is all.”

Archie nodded. “Yep. We’ve both been busy. Hence, her coming over tonight and Geppetto looking after Pongo.” Archie felt himself flush at how that sounded, his ears and neck warm also. “I-I mean, cooking a fancy meal with a dog around, it’s—it’s not the best idea.”

“You don’t have to explain it to me,” Neal laughed. “Good to meet you, Archie. Jiminy.” He furrowed his brow with a smile, trying to use the appropriate name. He leaned in closer and slapped his hand on Archie’s back. “Thanks for the talk,” he said quietly, with a warm smile.

“Bye, Archie!” Henry waved as the trio, plus Pongo, turned towards the main street in the direction of Geppetto’s.

"Bye!” Archie waved back. He wasn’t sure what to make of the group, with his favourite patient and his best friend’s son heading out with the son of Rumplestiltskin—and his own dog.

Archie shook his head at himself. Much stranger things had happened in Storybrooke.

He turned in the opposite direction, his heart still heavy, though lighter at the thought of Neal’s genuine interest in Henry—his smile of true gratitude at finding out more about what he’d missed. Besides, it was more than Archie had ever hoped for, to see Henry and Pinocchio so happy—he wouldn’t be selfish enough to deny them that.

As Archie crossed the boardwalk, the damp breeze nipping at his cheeks, his grip around his umbrella, his mind began to go over everything he still had to do. His heart lifted at the remembrance that it was for a beautiful brunette who would finally be all his for a few hours very, very soon.


	22. Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby's run takes her somewhere unexpected. Takes place around episode 2.19 "Lacey".

Ruby took a deep breath as she finished lacing up her sneakers. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been on a run—she’d been so busy at the diner—and her pulse quickened in anticipation.

As her feet hit the pavement, she fought the urge to break into a sprint, though her muscles begged for it. A slow jog up and down Main Street—in between _Granny’s_ and their resident psychiatrist’s office—stretched her legs and brought her heart rate up as she indulged in more than a few glances to Archie’s windows, wondering what he was up to. Being a Saturday, he most likely wasn’t on the other side of the glass, but the mere thought that he could be watching her warmed her through and made her forget the nip in the air.

 _Soon_.

Ruby was counting down the hours 'til they would see each other that night. They’d both been so busy that even _that_ was a rare occurrence, much less going out on dates. Still, Archie always found ways to show her he was thinking of her. He didn’t go for the usual tokens of affection, but his gifts were more personal, such as a new book written by a favourite author, or a small gift basket of her favourite treats at the end of a long day, all with hand-written notes. As much as Ruby appreciated the sweet gestures, the thing she cherished most was the time she got to spend with him. She loved the small moments: the stolen kisses in the diner, the quiet times in between patients’ visits in his office, the smile that was only meant for her. Ruby had never been more glad that his office was across the street, but never had it been a more frustratingly large distance.

_Soon._

Soon she was racing out of downtown Storybrooke as she instinctively turned in the direction of the forest. Fresh air filled her lungs and chased away the claustrophobia of the busy diner or the computer desk. Taking on more work at the diner—plus looking into online business courses—sounded good in theory, but there was only so much she could stand before she needed to get away for a bit. Luckily, Ruby had been able to work a morning shift so she would have some time to get ready for her date—which also included some much-needed space to clear her head.

A few clouds began to dot the sky as the wind picked up, blowing wisps of hair across her cheeks. She picked up her pace, delighting in the breeze that spurred her on, legs carrying her faster and faster, blood pumping to every inch of her body. Open air became a road walled by trees, and with a turn, Ruby slipped into the silence of the forest. The sharp pine scent hit the back of her throat, mixed with the cold air that her lungs dragged in with every breath.

Faster, faster.

Her shoes began to pinch her toes, her legs burned under the fabric of her leggings, and her hoodie scratched the back of her neck. Ruby blinked back tears as her skin pressed in on her, tightening, and she desperately wanted to shape-shift under the safety of the forest. It was so tempting, tantalizing, but she stubbornly pushed the thought away, flecks of sunlight spotting her path, as she ran faster, gliding in between trunks and skipping over roots that became a blur.

Excitement mixed with fear pumped through Ruby’s veins. She didn’t know where she was going until she stumbled into a clearing and brought herself to a slow stop. She rested under a tree and closed her eyes, her senses pounding, throbbing. Damn, it felt good to run like that, even in her human form.

Once her breathing eased, Ruby stilled herself and strained for any hint of noise or intrusion… expecting _something_. It was oddly quiet, peaceful—reverent. Ruby glanced around to notice the stone markers scattered about that poked through the grass. A closer look revealed they were in neat rows, and Ruby’s stomach dropped.

The graveyard.

The sun streamed down through the trees and lit the inscriptions on the stones, making the place seem almost serene. Ruby stuffed her fists in her pockets as she made her way in between the rows. She bit her lip hard as she realized she recognized more names than she would have liked.

Closer to the middle of the clearing was a freshly dug grave, the stone larger than most, with elaborate carvings that marked out Snow’s childhood nursemaid, Johanna. Ruby swiftly walked by the pile of dirt not yet taken over by grass, unable to dwell on her best friend’s heartbreak.

Ruby did pause beside a simple grave and let her fingers linger over the indented, block letters: “BILLY, ALSO KNOWN AS GUS”. Ruby swallowed the pang of guilt that hit her, though it was not as strong as it had been. She didn’t know Gus, really, but she grieved the loss of a good man, and the mechanic she’d known—maybe even flirted with—during the curse, and one of Ashley's friends. Like Johanna, Billy deserved so much more than being a pawn in some sick power struggle.

A name that hit her harder was that of their local sheriff for thirty years. Graham Humbert. Ruby felt her nose start to sting as tears welled up in her eyes. She felt guilty—more than she would have thought—at the name. Guilty for not thinking of him since the curse broke—for not _letting_ herself think about him since she’d remember who she really was, and who _he_ really was. Seeing his name brought the memories back in pounding waves—beating, throbbing—discovering anew the man with whom she had started to find love, _hope_ , back in the Enchanted Forest. They’d never gotten a chance to see what might have been, and Ruby felt like she had betrayed him by not grieving him properly.

She crouched down, taking in every detail of the stone that Emma had been meticulous in ordering from the dwarves. It wasn’t large, but it was dignified, with a decorative border that was just a little extra. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a dried up bouquet of daisies placed on the grass in front of the gravestone—evidence of someone’s respects to the huntsman. Ruby ran her finger along the groove of the border, fixated on the extra detail instead of letting her eyes glance at his name or inscription. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered, her voice shaking, unable to say more.

After a moment she stood up and made her way around to more stones. Part of her wanted to run away, but she felt a stronger pull to continue saying goodbye to those she knew. She jumped when she realized Peter also had a marking. Weird. Ruby was surprised to see him here, since his death had nothing to do with Regina or the curse. She remembered something that Whale had said, that Regina had brought back certain people to the cemetery. Perhaps it was a twisted way to keep her under control as a “monster”—a taunt of her past.

Ruby smiled at the simple stone as bittersweet memories washed over her. She wouldn’t remember his end, but instead she would hold onto images of the young, carefree boy who stole her girlish heart. Ruby had so many fond memories of Peter stored up, and she would not let Regina or anyone else poison that. She’d fought too hard to put her past behind her. Ruby placed a kiss to her fingers and pressed it to his name carved in stone, letting her hand linger for a moment before she moved on.

The wooden plank on the edge of the cemetery, an odd sight sticking out the ground, startled Ruby even more. How did that get there? How did Regina _know_? And how had she not seen it before?

There was no name, but only a crescent moon painted in white. No one else would know who the marking represented—not even Granny—but Ruby did.

“Mother,” she sighed as she sank to her knees before the rough wood. All of a sudden she was a little girl again, begging Granny to confirm her imaginings about her heroic parents. All of a sudden she was a teenager, torn between her best friend—her _sister_ —and the mother who’d abandoned her and forced her to take sides.

The throbbing guilt that fought against logic dulled into a familiar ache. She’d fought these demons as well, denied the lies that told her it was her own fault, that she killed her own mother. Anita was never her mother.

With a deep breath, Ruby said firmly, “May you always run free beneath the moon’s pale light.”

The stillness of the place began to suffocate her, and Ruby wished for the rejuvenation of a hot shower rather than the fresh Maine air. Before she could slip back into the forest, one more name caught her eye—a name that she’d been fighting to ignore since she got here.

When she finally let her eyes settle on the engraving, knowing exactly what it said, the words still felt like a punch to the gut. “ARCHIBALD HOPPER—Friend & Conscience.” Her chest tightened and her nose stung as a few tears strayed down her cheeks. “He’s fine, he’s fine,” she said aloud to convince herself—to chase away the memories of those horrible few days that came back to her all too easily.

With a final deep breath, Ruby jogged towards the woods, back to the path home. Though there was something to be said for the catharsis of unburdening oneself, Ruby was more than ready to leave these ghosts behind.

Her heart lifted as she ran back home, eager for her hard-earned evening alone with her favourite redhead as she tried to ignore the clouds that gathered overhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering, I included Graham because I liked the idea that he and Ruby were close back in their Enchanted Forest lives, according to the graphic novel "Shadow of the Queen".


	23. Table for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie and Ruby go all out for their first "real" date.

Ruby paused a moment before she knocked on the door. The sun that fought through the clouds had almost completely set behind the forested horizon as it cast long shadows with a cool breeze that played on her neck and bare legs. Ruby could feel the dampness, could taste the chill in the air that threatened a storm, her wolf senses on high alert. _Tut, tut, tut. It looks like rain._ She laughed at herself for the childhood line that popped into her head as she willfully ignored the unease that hung above her.

She thought she’d try something special for her date with Archie, so she’d gotten Granny to help her with an elegant updo with braids, like her Red Riding Hood days. She’d borrowed a classy “little black dress” from Emma—though Ruby guessed it was actually from Snow’s closet—and hoped she pulled off a look worthy of Audrey Hepburn. Elegant. Sophisticated. Ruby knew she didn’t have to worry about impressing Archie, but it was fun to dress up—and she couldn’t wait to see the look on his face when he saw her.

Ruby took a deep breath to settle her stomach, though whether it buzzed in anticipation of the evening ahead or from her unexpected jaunt in the cemetery, she didn’t want to figure out. So much for forgetting about Snow killing Cora, or Belle’s transformation into Lacey, or whatever else was going wrong in Storybrooke.

None of that mattered now. Now, it was time to enjoy the one person who could chase the monsters away.

Another deep breath and Ruby could smell the dinner cooking on the other side of the door: red meat. Steak.

Goodness, he would spoil her rotten.

The door swung open to reveal Archie in his mostly-candlelit home, his sleeves rolled up and a tie peeking out from under his apron. “Ruby!” he said with some surprise. “I-I was going to come get you—you didn’t need to drive yourself over.”

“Hello to you, too,” Ruby teased as she threw her arms around his neck, feeling particularly playful, and Archie’s hands settled around her waist.

“I could’ve come to ge—” Archie stopped midsentence as Ruby covered his lips with hers, aggressively silencing his protests. She inched her hands up into his hair as his hands slid around the small of her back and hugged her close, her body pressed against his.

“I missed you,” Ruby breathed after a moment. A sly grin spread across her face as she leaned into him with her arms around his neck.

“M-me too,” Archie stuttered and he beamed back at her. Ruby felt a sense of satisfaction in being able to take his breath away, though she reveled in the fact that he did the same to her. It was enough to melt away any anxiety... almost.

Archie closed the door behind them and waved her to the kitchen table he had set up in the living room. Ruby’s breath caught in her throat as she took in the romantic tableau before her, complete with a single red rose in a vase accompanied by two candlesticks atop a table prepared for a queen. The place settings were made up of elegant china and looked ready for a ten-course meal. Ruby couldn’t fathom what half the cutlery was for, but she felt like a giddy little girl as her eyes widened and her stomach fluttered.

“Jiminy _Cricket_ , what on earth?!”

Ruby spun around to see Archie’s gaze fixed on her, grinning from ear to ear. “Do you like it?”

Ruby slid her arms around his waist as he reached his arm across her shoulders. “I’m afraid for what’s in store for the rest of the evening if this is how you start off.”

Archie kissed her hair. “What, you’re expecting more? I’m afraid I’m just a one-trick pony—er, cricket. We’re just going to sit down and look at these beautiful plates.”

Ruby gave him a squeeze in response to his teasing. “You can’t trick this nose. As stunning as this is, it would look even better with a juicy steak.”

Archie laughed. “And how far away from the house were you when you knew the entire menu?”

 Ruby didn’t answer, but simply gave him another squeeze with a smirk playing across her features.

The perfect gentleman, Archie pulled Ruby’s chair out for her and saw her comfortably settled. “Oh!” he exclaimed as his hands flew behind his back to untie his apron. He disappeared into the kitchen as he pulled the fabric over his head and reappeared with a bottle of wine in his hands. “To start the evening, a rosé with notes of sweet berries.”

Ruby grinned. With any other guy, this might be over-the-top, but Ruby knew how much thought Archie had put into tonight. When their plans kept getting pushed back, Archie promised an evening-to-remember to make up for it, and Ruby had a feeling he would not disappoint. Besides, this wasn’t a cheap restaurant trying to look fancier than it was. This was Archie’s home, and he cared enough to make her feel comfortable and special all at once as they took things one step at a time.

As he expertly poured the wine into their glasses, free from the apron, she realized he wasn’t wearing a vest or waistcoat. Ruby bit her lip as she noticed the thin cotton and fitted style showed off his physique, usually hidden behind layers of fabric. Ruby smiled at the thought that he dressed up and tried something new for her.

“What is it?” Archie asked with a puzzled smile as he caught Ruby’s gaze.

“I approve of the new look, in case you were wondering,” Ruby answered. She leaned closer and placed her hand on his bare forearm as he stood beside her, bottle in hand. “But I’m equally as fond of the Doctor Hopper style as well.”

Archie flushed. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he chuckled as he returned to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

 

Archie still couldn’t quite believe that Ruby was here, in his home—that he was giving her a romantic dinner. She took his breath away with just a smile, let alone when her fingers traced the back of his hand as it rested on the table, as if reaching out to her. Or when she spontaneously grabbed him by his tie as he stood to clear the salad plates—she’d grinned at the addition of the avocado—and pulled him to her in a kiss, his hands full.

It took all his concentration not to let the plates slip to the floor.

Heavens to Betsy, she was making it hard to take things slowly.

At the beginning, he couldn’t deny he was nervous, knowing she had more experience than him. It was hard to broach the subject since he didn’t want to let her think for a moment that he thought any less of her. He knew it had been hard for her to come to terms with her cursed life in Storybrooke when she had become Red again. And yet, despite her struggles during the curse and after, she always chose to do her best, to see the good in others, and to fight for those she loved.

It sounded cheesy, but ghee whiz, that made her more stunning than ever. And to think, she had chosen him.

The most thrilling thing was how natural their relationship seemed—even if it did raise a few eyebrows in town. Not that it was anyone else’s business, but Ruby had not had so many liaisons as most people assumed, and as Red and Jiminy living in Storybrooke, they both decided they wanted to do things properly—slowly.

Though sometimes it was easier said than done.

“So did you slave away in the kitchen all day?” Ruby asked with a grin before she took a bite of steak. She let out a moan of pleasure and closed her eyes, and Archie swallowed—hard. “Archie, this is delicious!” she said with her mouth still full.

Archie grinned. “I figured you’d like it rare. B-but I can cook it some more if it’s too red”—though he had a feeling that was next to impossible.

Ruby simply raised her eyebrows in a smirk, and he had his answer.

“They’ve got some great cuts at _The Chop Shop_ —though not the most pleasant owner,” Archie admitted. “Bo Peep was working today.”

Ruby laughed. “I hear she’s almost as intense as Granny.” She nodded. “Delicious steak, though.”

Archie agreed, unable to picture which woman he would bet against in a fight. He shook his head at the mental image.

“I hear you finally met Neal,” Ruby said to change the subject. Archie almost choked on his steak, and Ruby chuckled. “Henry and Neal and Pinocchio came into the diner as I was leaving, so I heard all about it.”

Archie nodded. “Yeah. He seems like a good guy.” He looked down at his plate to avoid Ruby’s searching gaze.

“Well, it’s about time,” she chided. “You’ve been avoiding him since he got here.”

“I haven’t!” Archie replied a little too quickly. At Ruby’s raised eyebrows, he added, “Well, maybe a little.”

Ruby smiled at him with soft eyes. “I get it. It must be hard seeing another guy come into Henry’s life.”

Archie didn’t say anything but left his fork on his plate as his eyes asked her to continue.

“You’ve been part of Henry’s life for so long, and now that he’s got all this family, he doesn’t see you nearly as much as he used to.” Ruby reached out and took Archie’s hand. “That must be hard.”

Archie nodded as his heart warmed at Ruby’s observations. He knew she cared for Henry, too, and had a pretty good view of his day-to-day happenings. “I guess you’re right,” he said with a small sigh. “I—I hadn’t really thought about it.”

Ruby chuckled. “Well, if it makes you feel any better, I think Neal’s been dying to meet you.” She laughed at Archie’s wide eyes. “It’s true! I think he’s jealous of you—that you’ve known Henry his whole life.” Ruby pointed her fork at Archie for emphasis with her other hand. “Henry’s been telling him all about you at the diner.”

Archie felt his shoulders relax, and he realized he’d been clenching his fist. He had to chuckle at himself. There was more truth in what she said than he cared to admit—and it did explain Neal’s questions this afternoon, and his own tense reaction to being thrown together with the stranger.

“Yeah, I talked with Neal at the park,” Archie admitted. “He seems really interested in Henry, which is a good sign.”

Ruby nodded. “Yeah. I’m not so sure about the fiançée, though. I’ve got a funny feeling about Tamara.” Ruby leaned over the table. “I know this sounds weird—really weird—but the other day, I swear I smelled Greg on her.” Ruby sat back and shook her head at herself. “How is that possible? I thought he left. And, I mean, she seems nice enough, and she’s coping with Storybrooke really well, but… I don’t know,” Ruby finished in a shrug.

Archie bristled at the implication. “I know what you mean.” He licked his lips as he tried to focus on the positive. “At least Henry seems overjoyed that his father is here.”

Ruby smiled and rubbed her thumb over the back of Archie’s hand. “And are you okay that he’s here?”

Archie felt a small pang at the question. Guilt? Hurt? Was he really jealous of Henry’s father? “I… I th-think so. I thought I was being protective of Henry, wishing Neal was anywhere but here. I didn’t want to overstep, since Emma thinks it’s okay. But”—Archie swallowed—“maybe it was more selfish. Maybe I wanted to keep Henry to myself.”

Ruby squeezed his hand. “It’s not selfish. It just shows how much you love Henry, and how much you miss him.” Ruby rolled her eyes. “Heck, most men would make a macho show of being the best father figure, but you’ve stepped back and let Henry figure out this new relationship.” Her eyes met his, warm and soft. “It just shows how much you care about him.”

Archie felt his tension ease away as warmth washed over him, amazed at this woman who could read him so well. “How did you get to be so good at this?”

Ruby fixed her eyes on him, bright and teasing. “Oh, I don’t know. It’s probably my boyfriend. I hear he’s pretty good at this sort of thing.”

Archie laughed as he stood up, kissed her hair, and grabbed the plates. “I’ll take whatever compliments I can get,” he replied. “Now, how about dessert?”

 

* * *

 

 

Ruby smiled as Archie placed a bowl of ice cream and strawberries in front of her.

“I-I’m sorry it’s not very fancy,” Archie stuttered as his cheeks turned red. “I meant to make tiramisu, but I forgot that I needed to let the biscuits soak in the coffee, so it’s not ready. But if you come back tomorrow…” Archie trailed off with a sheepish smile.

Ruby loved how much thought he had put into tonight. “This is perfect,” she beamed. “Honestly, this hits the spot. I’m too stuffed for more, anyway.” To convince him, she dug into the treat, careful to include a slice of strawberry on top of her spoonful of ice cream. “Mmmmmm,” she said dramatically, her eyes closed to put on a show. “Delicious.”

“Well, you don’t have to rub it in,” Archie laughed, though his clear eyes revealed his genuine mirth. “I believe you.”

Ruby smiled back, easily lost in his gaze that showed more adoration than she’d ever thought possible. She dropped her gaze to her bowl, glad that she hadn’t said anything about her trip to the cemetery earlier that day, or anything else. There was no need to spoil a special night with silly, morbid thoughts.

This was perfect.

 

* * *

 

 

After Archie cleared the table—which had taken longer than it should have, with more than a few stolen kisses and grins—he turned up the volume dial on the record player to let the sweet notes of a string quartet float through the background. He reached his hand out to Ruby in a silent invitation, and she smiled as she looked up from under her lashes before grabbing his hand. In one smooth motion he pulled her up and twirled her around before settling one hand on the small of her back. He took her hand in his as her other hand rested on his shoulder and she giggled, looking down at her feet before meeting his gaze as they swayed back and forth.

“I shouldn’t be surprised that you’re also a dancer, should I, Doctor Hopper?” she teased as her eyes lit up.

Archie shrugged under her hand. “Classes at the community centre, though few see my skills,” he admitted lightheartedly.

“I consider it a privilege.”

“Do you know how to waltz?” Archie asked.

Ruby shook her head, eyes bright. She seemed happier, more herself than she had at the beginning of the evening. “Not real waltzing—not like the old-fashioned movies on T.V.”

“A lady of the Charmings’ court—I’m surprised,” Archie teased, and Ruby scrunched her nose at him. “It’s pretty simple, once you get the count right. One, two, three. Just follow my lead.”

Ruby focused on their feet and stepped in time to his counts—side, side, back—as he maneuvered them in the tiny space. When she stepped on his toes, Archie winced and bit his lip to keep from saying anything. “Oh, Archie, I’m so sorry!” Ruby exclaimed, concern in her eyes as she jumped back.

Archie shook his head with a grin as he took her in his arms again. “I’m fine.” Ruby replied with a sheepish smile before they continued, her brows furrowed in concentration on their feet as they swayed. One, two, three; one, two three.

Archie couldn’t help but stare at Ruby, her eyes hidden behind her long lashes, her cheeks flushed, a few strands of hair fallen across her cheek. Their bodies began to move together in sync and he could feel the warmth of her so close.

“We’ve got it!” Ruby grinned up at him, breathless, and Archie felt his heart skip a beat.

“Like a natural,” he said softly.

As if on cue, the music switched to a slower song with sweet, heavy notes that filled the air. Ruby drew closer to Archie and he pulled her into his arms as they forgot the steps of the waltz. Instead, they simply swayed together, enjoying each other’s presence instead of focusing on the music.

Archie held her close, his cheek pressed just above hers as he led her in the rhythm of the music that enveloped them in the little room. Her sweet cinnamon-like scent mixed with floral perfume filled his lungs, and he could feel her heartbeat pressed up against him as she relaxed into his grasp. He heard Ruby let out a sigh.

“Everything alright?” he whispered into her hair.

Ruby pulled back to look him in the eyes. “Archie, this has all been wonderful,” she breathed.

Archie grinned and leaned into her, touching his forehead to hers. If she wouldn’t tell him what was troubling her, at least he could try to help her forget for a little while. She closed her eyes and grinned and Archie wrapped his arms around her waist as her hands found their way to his shoulders. Her fingers lazily grazed his neck, sending sparks across the bare skin. Her breath was warm against his face and Archie couldn’t resist giving her a squeeze.

“Rose,” Ruby whispered in the small space that separated her face from his.

“What’s that?” Archie asked as he took her hand and held it to his chest, pressed in between them as they swayed.

“My name,” Ruby said. “Since we’re revealing hidden things about ourselves. Everyone just called me Red back home, but my real name is Rose.”

Archie’s heart soared to be entrusted with an intimate secret. “Rose,” he breathed, and grinned. Ruby smiled back before she tilted her head slightly to press her lips to his in a gentle kiss, innocent and trusting.

_So this is love, so this is love…_

Archie hummed along with the music in this little world where only he and Ruby existed.

_So this is what makes life divine…_

Archie wanted to make this last forever. His heart ached with longing and love for the woman in his arms and he wanted to tell her what he’d known for so long. His pulse began to race with the words that formed on the tip of his tongue.

“R-Ruby?”

“Mmmm?” she murmured with closed eyes.

“I-I know we haven’t been together long,” Archie said gently. He licked his lips before he continued. “B-but I’ve—I’ve never been happier than I’ve been these last few weeks. With you.”

Ruby opened her eyes to meet his gaze, and she nodded. “Me too.”

Archie felt like his heart would burst out of his chest as it raced faster and faster. “You don’t need to say anything back. I’m not—I’m not looking for a reply. I just want to tell you— _need_ to tell you—th-that”—he swallowed—“I—I love you.” He searched her eyes, trying to convey how much she meant to him. “I-I think I always have, and always will.”

Archie felt Ruby tense in his arms, frozen. Her eyes widened and time stopped for an eternity as his stomach dropped. “Ruby?” She stepped back, shook her head, and said nothing. As he stood rooted in his spot, Ruby raced out the door and disappeared before he could even start to chase after her.

“Ruby!”

 


	24. This Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it true that there are no happy endings in Storybrooke? Finale to "Send Me the Moon".

Ruby ran until her legs ached, her heels discarded long ago. The rain came down harder and harder, but she felt like her body was on fire, more wolf than woman as blinding panic took control.

_I love you… I always have, and always will._

The words played over and over until she finally came to a stop, gasping for breath with hot tears streaming down her cheeks. Her lungs burned and her eyes stung and her feet throbbed and she wanted to take it all back.

The wooden dock under her blistered feet told her she’d ended up at the pier. The waves that beat against the shore matched the blood that pounded in her ears. Ruby tried to take deep, even breaths to stave off the shuddering sobs that threatened to take over.

All she could see was Archie’s body lying in his office, an image that needed no imagination, along with his gravestone lined up with the others: her mother, Peter, Graham, Billy…

Her body had told her what her mind could not as she panicked at the words.

_I. Love. You._

“No! No, no, _no_!” Ruby screamed into the wind. She was drenched through, water pooling along her back and down her sides, but she felt like she was burning. “You can’t have him!” She sank to her knees, all of a sudden exhausted as she collapsed on the rough boardwalk, her hands clenched in her lap as she hunched over.

Everything had been so peaceful, so perfect this evening. Nothing felt more natural than Archie’s arms around her as he hummed into her ear. The worst part was how her heart soared as he said those three words—right before her body froze and told her to _run._

“It’s not fair!” Ruby yelled again, as if whoever had caused the storm had also cursed any chance she had at happiness—at love. “It’s not fair,” she said more quietly, shoulders slumped in defeat.

“Ruby!” _That voice._ There was no hint of hurt, no chastisement at how she abandoned him—that voice was only filled with worry. Ruby knew without turning around that it was Archie, with his sweet-and-earthy meadow scent, and a little part of her heart lifted.

Ruby said nothing, but kept her eyes forward as the rain fell down on them both with only the dim light of a nearby street lamp to see by.

“Rose,” his voice was closer and warmer—as if filled with relief with a search ended, a beloved found. He stood about a metre behind her—just close enough to be heard—and Ruby melted to hear that name fall from his lips.

“I—I’m sorry,” Archie said, almost yelling over the rain, and Ruby felt her heart ache as tears welled up anew at the fact that _he_ was apologizing. “I thought—I thought we were on the same page. I didn’t mean to rush you. But if this is too fast, or if this isn’t what you want, then…” He trailed off, like a punch to her stomach to think of what came next. “Th-then, I’ll leave you alone.”

 _No! No, don’t ever leave me._ Ruby bit her lip until she tasted the metallic hint of blood. She willed herself to stay silent. She couldn’t trust herself to do anything more.

“You are an amazing woman, and I’m so glad we’ve been able to spend this time together.” Ruby heard him come closer and she felt the pressure of something across her shoulders.

His jacket.

Ruby kept her gaze forward into the darkness as she folded her arms over herself and dug her nails into the covering. Better to be alone than to have him buried under six feet of earth. Alone either way.

“Alright, then,” Archie said after what seemed like an eternity. He started to walk away, the _pat-pat-pat_ of his footsteps fading in the rain, and Ruby couldn’t bear it any longer.

“Wait!” she burst out. She squeezed her eyes shut, unable to decide if silence or speech was worse. The footsteps stopped.

Ruby shot up, forgetting the jacket that slumped to the ground, and turned around to finally face him. Her heart broke at the sight of the redhead in the fluorescent light with his shirt soaked through, his hair flat against his head and his glasses fogged up so that he had to squint to see her as the rain dripped over his every surface.

Her vision blurred with hot tears that streamed over her face, mixed with the cool rain. She couldn’t bear the thought of him thinking that she didn’t want him. The words hung thick on her tongue, and she so desperately wanted to tell him how much she longed for him—how much he meant to her.

“I c-can’t do it again,” she sputtered. “I can’t do to you what I’ve done to so many others.” The words fumbled out, loud and harsh, before she could stop them. “To Peter, and Graham, and Billy, and my mother…”

Archie’s expression relaxed slightly and his look of hurt and confusion turned to curiosity—to concern. Ruby wanted to tell him everything, but she refused to put him in danger. And yet—he looked adorable with his shirt clinging to his body, and his eyes that searched hers for answers. It was all she could do not to throw herself into his arms and beg for forgiveness, to cover every inch of him in kisses and tell him what she so desperately wanted to say, and what he so desperately wanted to hear.

 

* * *

 

 

Archie took another step closer, his heart racing as a million emotions flooded over him. Ruby’s eyes were filled with fear, not rejection or disgust. Her mouth opened like she wanted to say something, and Archie wordlessly pleaded with her to continue.

“I-I can’t risk putting you in danger,” she finally said so gently that he had to strain to hear her.

“But I’m not in any danger. I trust you, as the wolf.” It took all his strength to keep his voice calm, despite the surprise that hit him at her words. He thought she had conquered these anxieties already—or had she been dealing with them by herself? He tried to fight the hurt that washed over him and focus on what she actually said.

“No—it’s not that.” Ruby shook her head. “It’s just—no matter what I do, the people I love always get hurt. It’s like I truly am cursed, even if it’s not by my own hand.”

Archie felt his heart lift at the words “the people I love” and he willed himself to ignore the hope that came with them. “I’m right here,” he said firmly as he took another step closer so that she was within arms’ reach. “Nothing is going to hurt me.”

Ruby squinted at him as more tears welled up. “But you don’t know that,” she almost whispered.

“No,” Archie said slowly. “But you don’t know that anything _will_. Those other people died in different circumstances, because of different decisions—not because you are cursed.” He tried to keep his voice steady as his eyes met hers, though his pulse raced. He inched closer towards her and took her hands in his. “And yes, Storybrooke can be a dangerous place, as well as the Enchanted Forest.” Ruby’s eyes softened as they held his gaze. “But—but I think we’re stronger together, not apart.” Archie swallowed, his mouth dry despite the rain that fell across his lips. “If that’s what you want.” Those words felt physically painful to say, as if he could willfully prevent another rejection if he just stayed silent.

Ruby squeezed his hands—a flicker of hope. “I want that so much.”

Archie’s eyes widened and he thought his heart would burst at the declaration. Still, he fought to remain calm. “Y-you do?”

She gave a small smile and he felt like he had been given the moon. She still looked gorgeous as they stood there in the rain, completely soaked. Her black dress clung to her waist, with strands of dark hair streaked across her cheeks, and her eyes began to brighten. “It’s not that I don’t love you,” she said as she took another step forward, their hands clasped, eyes searching his with her face so close. “It’s that I love you too much.”

Archie stood dumbfounded for a moment. _I love you too much._ Then, his heart raced as he took her face in his hands and kissed her violently, a release of heartache and longing and the deepest love that poured out of him. Ruby kissed him back, equally as forceful as her fists grabbed his shirt and pulled him close, desperate to make up for the hurt she had caused as she closed any space between them.

As they finally pulled apart with foggy, heavy breaths, Archie gasped, “Don’t ever make me walk away from you.” He realized he no longer had to yell over the rain that fell more gently than before.

Ruby could see now that Archie had been crying, with red eyes and wet trails down his cheeks that were not from the rain, and she shook her head violently as her heart ached and soared at the same time. “Don’t ever make me bury you again,” she pleaded back.

Archie let out a hiccup of laugh as he shook his head, still unsure if she was real as he stroked the back of her neck and felt her grip on his shirt. “Don’t you know? Crickets are lucky.”

Ruby beamed back at him as she gave a little stamp of her foot. The warmth that flooded through her as he flashed her his smile that crinkled his eyes made her feel like he really did have some supernatural power over death. Her eyes softened as if she was about to cry.

Archie hands slid from around her neck to cup her face. “Hey,” he murmured. “I promise I will never leave you.” He pressed gentle kisses to her eyelids as mascara ran down her beautiful face. “Never,” he said with each kiss. “Never,” he said, kissing her nose. His eyes met hers for a brief moment as he stroked her cheeks. “Never,” he murmured as he kissed her with every fibre of his being to promise that—completely and utterly—he was hers.

With hearts over the moon, wrapped in each other’s arms, neither Ruby nor Archie were aware that the rain had stopped as if it had already washed them anew. Perhaps happy endings could be found in Storybrooke after all.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is—my first ever, completed story, and the first part of Ruby and Archie's story complete. Thank you so much for reading! You have no idea how much I appreciate your comments every chapter, and I'd love to hear your reactions to this last one. It ended up changing quite a bit from what I initially planned, but I figured if you can't go all-out, rom-com indulgent in a fanfic about your OTP that's not even canon... then what's the point? :D Stay tuned for more fics about Ruby and Archie!


End file.
